Novios de Terapia
by KathHartfiel
Summary: Los padres de Sasuke piensan que es gay, por lo que le obligan a ir a Terapia... lo mismo pasan con los padres de Hinata. ¿Qué pasara cuando sus caminos se junten en una habitación a oscura y pequeña? EPILOGO FINAL SasuHina leean please
1. Prólogo

**Hola, de nuevo. Aquí estoy otra vez... si estaréis pensando "Te aburres mucho o No tienes vida Social" la primera quizás si es así... la segunda no. Estoy de puente (sólo yo, mi trabajo es divertido) y estoy segura que muchas personas desean hacer muchas cosas antes que ponerse a estudiar. Así que... más o menos entienden mis sentimientos =D. Después de este mega monologo, aquí les dejo mi nuevo Fic. Espero que les guste =D**

PD: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen... si así fuera el relleno se habría acabado hace mucho tiempo. La trama de ese fic si =D.

chau~~ sean felices.

Novios de Terapia

Prólogo:

Caminar por los pasillos de la Universidad, siendo observado por ojos curiosos y palabras vacías, me hacían sentir como si fuera una títere de una gran obra. Aunque se podía decir que mi vida era una gran obra: Heredero de la cadena de Hospitales Uchiha y mejor estudiante en la Carrera de Medicina. ¿Quién podría ser más querido que él y al mismo tiempo tan desdichado?

Intenté huir de la moribunda de chicas con las babas colgando y los ojos convertidos en corazones. Realmente algo horrible... puesto que el corazón humano era horrible. _Bien que lo se_. Llegué a una pequeña habitación, oscura y tranquila, deseando así poder ocultarme de mi apellido, futuro y aquellas chicas obsesionadas por mi dinero y mi cuerpo.

Parecía el mejor lugar para esconderme, pero entre aquel mares de sombras había alguien...

- ¡Oh no!- suspiré al mismo tiempo que alguien decía mis mismas palabras.

Quizás fue cosa del destino, o simplemente que la ventana estaba medio abierta y la luz del día logró iluminar parte del rostro de aquel desconocido; Era una chica, de piel pálida, cabellos largos y finos de un color azulado casi negro y unos ojos totalmente puros y blancos...

En aquel momento sentí que seguramente, me la volvería a encontrar...

* * *

><p>Es cortito, lo sé... pero bueno solo es el comienzo. Comenten si no tiene enganche o algo.. se aprecian =D<p>

diosooo~~


	2. Visita

EME aquí! Wao, estoy muy feliz y ilusionada de todos los reviews que me han dejado, desde luego son un gran gran apoyo. Me encanta que les guste. 

Perdón por no subir el capitulo el viernes, como suelo hacer... bueno suelo subirlos los viernes. En fin... GRACIAS again por los reviews, en la parte de abajo los contestaré.

CIAOO~~

Novios de Terapia

:

Después de haberme recorrido todos los pasillos y habitaciones de la Universidad, logré encontrar un lugar sólo para mi, fuera de los ojos curiosos y palabras huecas. Abrí la puerta de mi pequeño y nuevo escondite, deseando así poder esconderme de una realidad tan falsa como mi vida misma. Era consciente que si huía siempre, mi vida no cambiaría. Nada sería diferente de la niña de diez años que acudía a los brazos de su madre. Yo seguía siendo la misma, pero en vez de acudir a una persona me escondía entre las hojas de papel que yo misma les ponía color.

La habitación era lo justo y necesario, pequeña, oscura y polvorienta. Sabía que en mi Universidad la mayoría de alumnos eran niños de padres ricos, donde cada uno era más prepotente y falso que el otro, por lo que nadie me buscaría ahí. Y lo referente a los maestros, tan sólo observaban el dinero que me podrían sacar. No estaba orgullosa de mi apellido, tampoco de mi cuerpo ni de mi voz. Era una portada de un film familiar: Peleas por riqueza, por puesto, por nombre... ¿Qué clase de vida era la mía?

Entré a mi base secreta, aparté las cajas vacías haciéndome un hueco sólo para mi y mi libreta. Apoyé la espalda de la pared y me concentré a dibujar entre la oscuridad. Realmente no veía lo que hacía, pero seguramente eran dibujos que nadie vería, que se quedarían guardados en una carpeta en algún rincón de mi habitación. Suspiré frustrada. Dejé el cuaderno y abrí la ventana de lo más hondo de la habitación, en ese momento escuché como si la puerta se abriera y luego se cerrara, me moví entre la oscuridad y el medio hilo de luz hasta encontrar la sombra de alguien. Me habían encontrado.

- ¡Oh no!- gemí.

- ¡Oh no!- gimió la voz.

Una brisa helada atravesó la habitación y dejó entrar más luz de la necesaria. Delante de mi se encontraba un chico, de aspecto triste y desolado, pero su belleza era espectacular. Brillaba entre la oscuridad, aunque algo de el me hacía sentir infeliz.

Intenté huir, pero había demasiadas cajas por el medio, miré a la ventana pero temía romperme una pierna, quise desaparecer pero los átomos de mi cuerpo jamás mutarían hasta hacerme invisible. Llené mis pulmones de aire y me preparé...

- ¡Me encontraste!- bufé molesta.

- No te estaba buscando...-gruño el desconocido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con los ojos entre cerrados y enojados. Aquello me enojó más y giré la cabeza a otro lado.

- No te importa.

Cogí mis cosas y con pasos decididos me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de llegar a mi meta, el cordón de mi zapato se quedó enganchado con la pata de algún mueble de la habitación, por lo que cuando di un paso el objeto pesado se movió abalanzándose sobre mi. El desconocido me sujetó del brazo y me tiró hacia el evitando así que la estantería cayera sobre mi.

El ruido de la caída del mueble retumbó por todo el pasillo, haciendo que una nube de polvo se levantara, al momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y varios alumnos se quedaron parados observando la escena. Yo tirada al lado de el joven, la estantería tirada en el suelo, trastos rotos y nuestra ropa totalmente llena de polvo. Siseé vencida.

Esa tarde cuando volviera a casa me esperaría una gran reprimenda.

El portero me saludó cuando llegué a la casa, me entregó un par de sobres y me deseó ánimos cuando entré al ascensor. Me miré al espejo y coloqué mi mejor cara de culpa, de tristeza y sumisión. Cuando las puertas se volvieron a abrir y la ama de llaves me recibió me deseó suerte, después me indicó donde se encontraba mi padre y por último me pidió que quería de cenar. Sonreí ante toda pregunta y con pasos extremadamente lentos fui hasta el despacho de mi padre, donde sin ninguna duda se encontraría sentado en su sillón rosa fofi y con una copa de brandy. Abrí la puerta y efectivamente estaba ahí, no apartó la vista de su vaso y me habló con aquella voz grave y cascada. Cuanto la odiaba...

- Mañana a las seis, tienes cita con Jiraiya.

- ¿¡Qué!- grité- ¿¡Por qué!

- Adiós Hinata.

Cerré los puños enojada y salí de la habitación refunfuñando y lamentando nuevamente tener un padre tan estúpido y tener un apellido tan poderoso y vacío. Me encerré en mi habitación para hacer todos los deberes y estudiar, cuando tenía toda la pila de libros en la fila de acabados saqué una hoja en blanco y comencé a dibujar al joven que había conocido en la Universidad. Su mirada oscura me hacía sentir triste. Era como si me viera reflejada en un espejo. Cuando terminé de darle las sombras y ponerle algo de color escribí en la parte de abajo su apodo y el título del dibujo "El chico de mirada triste". Sonreí orgullosa de mi dibujo y lo guardé en el mismo cajón donde tenía todos mis dibujos. Todos ellos eran retrato de chicas, la mayoría de ellas con sonrisas felices, otras con lágrimas en los ojos y otras con un chico abrazados. Podría comprender por eso que mi padre quisiera enviarme con Jiraiya. ¿Qué clase de hija le enseñaría a su padre sus dibujos? Y más, si mi padre piensa que no me interesan los hombres.

Qué estúpida, sólo intentaba plasmar la felicidad para poder admirarla.

Cerré el cajón sabiendo que si lo hacía tan sólo parecía una simple escusa para no acudir a la cita con aquel viejo loco. Suspiré y apagué la luz del escritorio para irme a la cama y olvidarme del horrible día y prepararme para el siguiente.

La clínica era enorme, blanca, de grandes ventanas y enorme jardín. Podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros y el aire fresco que corría por esa zona. Pensé durante un minuto romperme la pierna y hacer que me ingresaran y huir de la cita con el viejo y de mi padre. Mantuve la idea en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto hasta la sala de Psiquiatría. Observé a todos los pacientes y al personal médico que estaba ahí; Todos ellos tenían rostro triste, cansados y parecía que nadie quisiera estar ahí, eso si menos los enfermos, que parecían no estar ni ahí ni en otro lugar. Sonreí a un niño de unos diez años que me miraba con los ojos vacíos. Esperé a que me respondiera o se moviera, pero simplemente me seguía mirando, con aquella expresión tan quieta como una estatua. Bajé la cabeza y seguí caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo todo pintado de azul cielo y con varias puertas cerradas y con un pequeño cartel donde ponían el nombre del licenciado.

A lo último y en la parte más oscura se encontraba el despacho de Jiraiya, toqué la puerta pero nadie me contesto, esperé un minuto y volví a tocar. Nadie. Sonreí y estuve apunto de irme cuando la puerta se abrió sola. Nuevamente suspiré y entré. El recibidor tenía un pequeño mostrador de color caoba, y una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos, con grandes pechos y sonrisa agradable me saludó, me pidió el nombre y me ofreció que me sentara. Así lo hice. Después de unos cuantos minutos la puerta del despacho se abrió y salió el famoso Jiraiya, su aspecto verde y sus ojos chiquitos me miraron y invitaron entrar. Me arrepentí en el momento que me levanté del asiento. Su mano se paso por mis hombros hasta mi ante brazo y me apretó junto a él...

- ¡Arg!- me quejé y me separé de él entrando en la habitación.

- Claro síntoma que no te gustan los hombres...-musito mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- ¡Si que me gustan!- grité exasperada.

- ¿Y eso a mi que me importa?- explotó una voz más dentro de la habitación.

Miré al frente y sentado con posición desinteresada, se encontraba el chico de ojos tristes, que al levantar la vista y mirarme se quedó con los ojos dilatados y las palabras en la boca.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?¿Qué hacía yo ahí?

* * *

><p>Marcia Andrea: Llamativa... me gusta como suena eso. GRACIAS. Itachi... ay este hombre nos lleva por el camino de la amargura =D seguro que lo saco en algún momento caótico. juju.<p>

Andrea: Éste es un poquito más largo. GRACIAS =D

: El viernes suelo subir, pero éste lo subí hoy (osease Sábado) thankiuuu~

Arika Yuy Uchiha: Ohhh ¿eres psicóloga?¿Piscoterapeuta? Jojo a lo mejor me podrías ayudar pensando en algún diagnóstico =D graciaasss

FlorDeFuego: Gracias por volver a leerme. El título original era Novia de Terapia, pero cuando hice el borrador y lo borré de nuevo y volví a escribir pensé...mm mejor así. Me alegra que te guste =D

Kiras70: Me reí un montón con lo del receptor y tortillera que bueno =D espero que te guste este capi.

Maribelteka: Gracias por volver a leerme =D Pues cuídate y abrigate, que ahora vendrá más frío. chaup

SEAN FELICES =D


	3. Presentaciones

¡Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo y Feliz... VACACIONES! Mil perdones por no subir el viernes como digo que subiré, pero no tuve tiempo de escribir, mentira... no me acuerdo realmente porque no me senté a escribir. En fin... ¡GRACIAS! Por los reviews, realmente me ha sorprendido mucho mucho que les haya gustado y tengan tantas ideas para aportar. Después del capítulo en la parte de abajo les contestaré a cada uno. Nuevamente GRACIAS, FELIZ DE TODO y sean muy muy muy felices.

ciao~~

Novios de Terapia

2. Presentaciones:

La habitación era demasiado pequeña para todos los adornos, trofeos y diplomas que se amontonaban unos encimas de otros en paredes y escritorios, los colores demasiados chillones para la cantidad de luz que entraba y ante todo, el viejo verde y asqueroso era demasiado extraño para poder llegar a hablar algo con él. Ambos sabíamos que yo no diría nada, desde hacía dos semanas que no abría la boca y ese día no sería distinto. Nuestros cincuenta minutos de sesión los pasaríamos en silencio, contemplando la nada en aquel espacio lleno de algo, escuchando el rozar de la falda de la secretaria y el golpeteo del bolígrafo del viejo. Así se pasaría mi terapia y así el se ganaría su dinero y mis padres asumirían el hecho que por mucho psicólogo o psiquiatra que me llevaran no conseguirían volverme heterosexual, porque simplemente ya lo era.

Escuché como la secretaria hablaba amablemente a una persona, luego como dicha persona tomaba asiento en algún lugar y acto seguido el viejo sonreía triunfalmente y salía de la habitación. Escuché sin oír su conversación hasta que...

- ¡Que si me gustan!- gritó una voz femenina y algo acto me deslumbre.

Quizás fuera por la luz o simplemente porque ese día estaba cubierta de polvo o porque yo me encontraba de malhumor. Pero cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta y poso aquellos ojos claros sobre los míos, supe que la terapia se me haría mucho más difícil de lo que ya era; Era un pequeño ángel perdido en la tierra, de piel tercia, ojos grandes y puros, piel suave, labios rojos y mejillas sonrosadas, el vestido de color lila le hacía las curvas de su cuerpo femenino y su cabello largo y liso rozaba sus hombros temblorosos... Era simplemente hermosa. ¿Podía existir alguien así?

Ella frunció el ceño y me miró con más detenimiento, sonrió para luego bajar la cabeza y tomar asiento muy cerca de mi. En ese momento el sufrimiento empezó...

Salí del hospital con el corazón en un puño, con ganas de vomitar y unas enormes ganas de demandar al loco que estaba en esa habitación. No podía ser ético que pusiera unas escenas tan desagradables a dos personas que a penas se habían conocido. Sabía que intentaba estimular nuestros aparatos sexuales, pero a mi no había nada que estimularme. Yo sabía lo que sentía y sabía lo que no sentía, lo que nos había mostrado era desagradable, hiriente, ordinario y ante todo carente de sentimientos. Respire hondo siendo consciente que no podría coger el volante, que no podría llegar a la casa y hablar con tranquilidad a los cretinos de mis padres... simplemente no podría.

Miré al cielo de color rojo y naranja y sentí como la brisa cálida golpeaba mis hombros, al bajar la cabeza el ángel de mejillas sonrosadas se encontraba sentada a mi lado, con los hombros tensos, las mejillas más rojas de lo normal y las manos temblando.

- ¿Pasaría algo si lo mato?- preguntó realmente seria.

- No, creo que te ayudaría y todo...-comente barajiando la posibilidad de un asesinato. - ¿Cual sería el motivo?

- Pervertir a una mente inocente...-levantó la vista de sus rodillas y me miró.- Hinata Hyuga.

- Sasuke Uchiha.- me tendió la mano y la entregué.- Lesbiana ¿eh?

- Si, y tu los marineros ¿no?

Intentamos durante unos segundos mantener una actitud sería, pero poco tiempo después comenzamos a reírnos hasta que las lágrimas no salían de los ojos. Así riendo estuvimos hasta que el cielo adoptó un color negro totalmente y las estrellas invadieron el cielo. Nos despedimos hasta la semana siguiente y cada uno tomo su camino a casa.

Al poner la llave en la cerradura de la casa, entrar al hall de la casa y ver que había unos zapatos rojo carmín de mujer comprendí que la noche no sería tranquila. A cada paso que iba dando escuchaba unas risas femeninas demasiado estridente, unos pasos más llegué a una sala con tres puertas; una de ellas estaba cerrada, la segunda estaba medio abierta con la luz apagada y la tercera más abierta que cerrada, con la luz encendida y restos de ropa femenina y masculina tirada por el suelo...

- Itachi, si traer a tus amantes por lo menos esconde la ropa...- me quejé mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Sasuke?- habló una voz extremadamente familiar.

Giré la cabeza para encontrarme a una mujer, de cabellos largos, de un extraño color rosa, ojos verdes y totalmente desnuda y tan sólo con una sábana cubriendo su cuerpo. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? Fruncí el ceño y entre en la habitación, no cerré la puerta, sabría que igualmente entraría.

- Ha … pasado tiempo...-murmuró ella.

- Si, Sakura... mucho tiempo.- comenté mientras dejaba la mochila en la cama y me quitaba los zapatos.- Si no te importa, quiero dormir...- me queje.

- Aun te amo.

- Si, lo demuestras muy bien...- dije mientras asentía.

No esperé a que saliera de la habitación, me quité la camisa, los pantalones y me quede en calconcillos, le sonreí y me metí en la cama, me tapé hasta el cuello y cerré los ojos. Para cuando los volví a abrir estaba sólo en la habitación, con la luz apagada y con un horrible nudo en la boca del estómago.

Al abrir la taquilla de la Universidad encontré una carta, de color amarilla con una pegatina de un lobo. Busqué el nombre del remitente, pero simplemente había el dibujo de un lobo aullando a la luna. El dibujo era realmente bueno, sentí pena por el lobo que lloraba solo en la noche. Abrí el sobre y con una letra corrida, limpia y bonita ponía:

_Ven a la base secreta, tengo el motín perfecto. _

Sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, antes de encontrarme a la nueva amante de mi hermano y a mi ex novia de primaria, secundaria, bachillerato y primer año de carrera. Toda una prostituta. Cerré el sobre y lo dejé el taquilla, la cerré y me fullé de la primera clase para ir a la base secreta. Reí ante lo absurdo de llamar base secreta a la habitación de los trastos perdidos.

El lugar seguía tan polvoriento como el día anterior, la luz era tan escasa como la misma noche y el olor a cerrado lo cubría todo. Entré y busqué entre las cajas la cabeza de mi compañera de loquero. Ella estaba sentada, con un bloc apoyado en las rodillas y el lapiz metido en la boca. Se veía realmente adorable.

- Te puedes morir si te lo tragas ¿lo sabes?- le aconsejé mientras me sentaba al lado suyo.

- Soy consciente de ello, pero si no me ha matado ver una sesión de porno duro... creo que un lápiz no me hará nada.- comento mientras dibujaba algo en el bloc.

- ¿Y bien?¿Cómo matamos al viejo?

- No lo se.

- ¿Y para que me llamaste?

- No lo se, simplemente quería que estuvieras conmigo...- murmuró y sin más apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro.- ¿te molesta?

- En absoluto, yo también quería huir de las clases.

Nos pasamos las tres primeras horas de clase metidos en la base secreta, hablando de formas de asesinar al viejo y parecer inocentes, después me pidió que posara para ella y por último me confesó el motivo de porque iba a terapia y no solamente porque sus padres pensaran que fuera lesbiana...

Al salir de ahí, sentía que las piernas se me saldrían del cuerpo, que el corazón se me evaporaría del cuerpo y ante todo, sentí unas terribles ganas de asesinar a un miembro de mi familia... ¿Cómo solo un tipo podría crear tanto dolor? Y más... a un ángel.

Un ángel que había perdido las ganas de volar y con el tiempo sus alas.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Ya se, no se entiende mucho por donde van los tiros pero... ¡Así es más divertido! Espero realmente que les haya gustado =D sean felices.<p>

Andrea: Realmente no tengo ni idea que va pasar con ellos... increíble ¿verdad? thank kiuu~

Lord Kami: Yo también saldría corriendo... ¿lo asesinamos? ¿te unes? =D

Maribelteka: El polvo es un componente importante en el love.. jujuju

Hinamel: Gays, Gays... no lo son pero puede xD

Tokeijikakeno orenji: ¡Me gusta el pan bimbo! =D Bueno, que te ha parecido la aparición de Itachi?

LyX Hyuga U: Me alegra que te haya gustado =D tankiuuuu

HinataCullen14: Wooo me tienes en la mira xD que diver tannnkiuuuurrr

Marcia Andrea: Espero no haberte roto el guión de la película xD la chica de ojos de luna está bonito... creo que lo utilizaré para el tercer capítulo ¿va bien?

Lunita: ¡Aquí está la conti! =D espero que te guste.

SEAN FELICES~~


	4. Farsa

¡Feliz 2012! Espero que ayer lo hayan pasado de mil maravillas, que hayan comido, reído, llorado y abrazados. Les deseo los mejores de los deseos para este año y para siempre. Después de esto... no me maten ¿si? Ya se que digo que lo subo el viernes, pero termino subiendo el capi el domingo. No tengo perdón alguno. Pero aquí lo subo je je je. En fin, espero que les guste y se entiendan. GRACIAS MIL MILLONES DE VECES POR LOS REVIEWS. Como siempre abajo los contestos.

sean feliceees y no hagan nada que yo no haríaaa~~

ciaoo

Novios de Terapia

3. Farsa:

No estaba muy segura de porque motivo me encontraba ahí, tampoco entendía porque llevaba una gran caja de bombones de los más caros, y mucho menos entendía porque me tenía que haber puesto aquel hermoso conjunto. No entendía nada y eso me enfurecía.

Estiré la mano entre la caja de bombones y el bolso hasta apretar el botón plateado de la entrada; el ruido perforó mi tímpano y después vibro por toda la enorme mansión que se alzaba orgullosa delante de mi. Esperé unos pocos segundo antes que una voz femenina y amistosa me hablara por la otra parte de la línea.

- Buenas tardes...-salude nerviosa.- S-soy una amiga de Sasuke...-¿Lo era? Realmente no me había puesto a barajear esa idea, ya que cuando nos reuníamos en la base secreta solo trazábamos un malévolo plan para asesinar a un viejo cretino y el otro tanto por ciento hablábamos de nuestra penosa vida.

- ¡Oh!¿Eres Hinata?- preguntó la voz femenina realmente encantada.

- Eh... si, lo soy.

Escuché un grito en la otra línea, después un gran alboroto y unos minutos después el portón de color negro carbón se comenzó a mover hasta dejarme totalmente el paso hacia la mansión de color canela, de grandes portones y un enorme y bien cuidado jardín. Comenzaba a entender porque Sasuke tenía que ir a terapia... los dos vivíamos semejantemente igual. Me compadecí de él.

Llegué a la puerta y antes de que pudiera llamar se abrió por si sola, un aroma dulce me golpeó la nariz y unas delicadas y grandes manos me sujetaron del codo y me hicieron pasar. De como llegué a la entrada de la casa a una habitación grande, ordenada, de colores grises y negros, con un gran escritorio lleno de libros, un armario de época y una gran pantalla plana, no me enteré. Tan sólo recordaba la sensación de la mano sobre mi y luego el aire golpeando en mi rostro, hasta que todo se detuvo y me encontraba totalmente sola en aquel pequeño palacete. Trague saliva. ¿Qué hacía yo ahí?¿Por qué había tenido la idea de peregrinar hasta la otra punta de la ciudad? No lo sabía, pero me sentía realmente bien. Era consciente que había roto las ciento cincuenta y cuatro normas de la familia Hyuga. Pero me era indiferente. No había llamado, no había avisado, no me había despedido... y así hasta llegar a la última que para mi gusto, era la más estúpida que todas, y por algún motivo que aun no entendía la había cumplido: Llegar a la casa invitada con algo en las manos. Miré la caja de bombones y la tripa me sonó.

- ¿Te has escapado ?- preguntó una voz animada en la entrada.

- ¡Sasuke!- chillé encantada.

- Es la primera vez que te veo tan emocionada...-sonrió encantado y se sentó a mi lado.- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- preguntó de forma cortes y correcta. Enarqué una ceja por aquel extraño carácter, el sonrió y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza señaló a las mujeres curiosas que miraban la escena.

- Ah, comprendo.- susurré.- Quiero que me hagas el amor de manera salvaje y desenfrenada...-me mofé y contemplé el rostro horrorizadas de las mujeres.

- Será todo un placer...-sin previo aviso me acarició de la mejilla y me dio un tierno y dulce beso en los labios.

Así sintiendo nuestros labios nos quedamos un largo rato hasta que nos vimos totalmente solos y sin ojos curiosos. Cuando nos separamos rompidos a reír en una sonora carcajada. El se reía tanto que las lágrimas le salían de los ojos, y yo me reía tanto que el abdomen me dolía. Nos dejamos de reír al momento que en la habitación continua se escuchó unas risitas nerviosas y acto seguido el colchón subir y bajar.

- Malditos resortes...-bufó molesto Sasuke.- Disculpa a mi hermano...-me pidió realmente avergonzado.- Se suele traer a las amantes cuando mis padres no están...-explico.

- Mi primo solo se trae a su novia, cuando mi padre no esta...- le informé intentando hacerle sentir un poco más cómodo.- ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide...-me giré y sujeté la caja de bombones y se las di.- Gracias por escucharme el otro día...

- No, Gracias a ti por invitarme a tu base secreta.

Era extraño, me sentía como en una especie de burbuja en un mundo totalmente distinto al mío. En uno que dos personas de sexos distintos podrían estar hablando, metidos en la cama y riendo sin ser necesariamente amantes, pareja o simplemente personas interesadas en el coito. Sonreí y me apoyé de su hombro, como tenía la costumbre de hacerlo desde el día que lo conocí.

El reloj de su escritorio marcaba las ocho de la noche, y aun estábamos los dos, metidos en la cama, mirando los apuntes de nuestras diferentes clases y con una música de fondo. Ambos sabíamos que en pocos minutos nos debíamos separar y despedir, pero ninguno de los dos nos queríamos mover, no queríamos romper el extraño lazo que nos unía.

- Mi hermano, se acostó con mi novia...-murmuró Sasuke mientras me acariciaba el pelo de forma distraída.- o mejor dicho, mi novia se acostó con mi hermano.

- Que guarra...-susurré.- Me lo estás diciendo porque yo te conté mi pasado oscuro...¿cierto?

- Quería que lo supieras, somos dos balas perdidas... deberíamos ayudarnos.

Y en cierto modo era cierto. Esperé en silencio a que me terminara de contar el resto de la historia, y a medida que iba avanzando me sentía totalmente familiarizada con el hecho, con los sentimientos y la necesidad de ocultarse del mundo. A raíz de ese desengaño Sasuke perdió la confianza en las mujeres, al igual que perdió totalmente el orgullo por su apellido; tanto su padre como su hermano habían sido adúlteros y se esperaba que él lo fuera también, pero en todos los años de relación que había pasado con su novia, jamás había mirado a otra mujer que no fuera ella... ¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?¿Romper el corazón de alguien en mil pedazos y luego dejarlo tal cual? Sólo los cerdos.

Me levanté de la cama y me senté, analizando todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, en los motivos parecidos por nuestra asistencia en la terapia y la necesidad de nuestros padres en que volviéramos a ser normales. Estuve un largo rato en silencio hasta que se me ocurrió una idea...

- Tu padre quiere que seas un adultero... ¿cierto?- el asintió.

- Y el tuyo que seas una fulana...¿me equivoco?- sonreí y el también.- Entiendo por donde quieres ir.

El reloj marcaba las diez de la noche cuando ambos bajábamos las escaleras riendo y hablando de cualquier tontería, después de haber ideado un plan malvado y tan perfecto que nuestra vida a raíz de ahí, sólo podría ser maravilloso.

Mientras me colocaba los zapatos para marcharme Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos...

- Gracias, por ser tu...- sonreí y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la de el- todo saldrá bien.-le aseguré.

Teníamos un plan perfecto, el mundo caería a nuestros pies y dado la situación de ambos, todo podría parecer totalmente real. Los únicos que dudaban de nuestros gustos eran nuestros padres, dentro de la facultad ambos eramos considerados heterosexuales, por lo que nadie pondría en duda nuestras acciones y así poco a poco nuestra libertad fuera de aquel recinto blanco y con olor a lejía, no era tan sólo una ilusión. Si no una realidad.

Terminé de ponerme los zapatos, me levanté dispuesta a marcharme cuando delante de mi, apareció la única persona capaz de hacer que todo mi mundo se volviera una pequeña y horrible mancha en mi horizonte...

CONTINUARA... (XAN XAN XAN)

* * *

><p>Ea! Me ha costado escribirlo, y he de confesar que no me ha terminado de gustar... pero bueno. El próximo será mejor =D<p>

TaeminnieUchiha06: Me alegra que te guste la historia, si a mi tampoco es que Sakura me caiga muy fina, pero bueno... es majeta. Te agrege al FB pero realmente nose si eres tu o no, había muchos con tu nombre. Pero bueno.. en fin me alegro que te guste again. FELICES FIESTAS =D SE FELIZ.

Marcia Andrea: ¡GRACIAS! Igualmente, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejorcito. Si, Itachi va hacer muchas cosas malas en este fic, pero he de admitir que siendo una terrible debilidad por el... así que nunca se sabe lo que pasará JE JE JE. Se feliz =D

Arika Yuy Uchiha: Graciaaasss, por aportarme inspiración e ideas =D muy amable. Yo realmente veo a Jiraiya como un pervertido y en este fic me parecio idoneo ponerlo así. Juju, espero que te guste este capi. SE FELIZ =D

Hinatacullen14: Espero que ahora lo entiendas mejor, realmente a veces me emociono escribiendo y digo : Uy, ahora que he puesto. Espero que te guste también este capi. Igualmente Feliz TODO y que seas muy muy muuuuy happy =D

Andrea: Sii, Hinata es como un angelico debil que hay que cuidar. Si y soy muy cruel muajaja, es que me gusta dejar que la gente se imagine las cosas. Hoy también lo dejé asi.. juajuajua Feliz TODO y se realmente happy =D

: Sasuke es muuuuy lindo y Jiraiya va a morir tarde o temprano. Es su futuro xD Me alegro que te haya encantado el capi. GRACIAS. Feliz Navidad y todo lo demás, y deseo que seas muy muy feliz. =D

Anonimo: XD no me apareció tu nick, así que no pude poner tu nombre, pero me alegro que te haya gustado =D Y aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste. Feliz Natividiad y todo. Se feliz =D

Hinamel: La razón de porque Hina va al loquero creo que la pondré en el siguiente capi y se vera una cosa muy extraña. jjij espero que te guste este capi. Feliz Navidad, Feliz 2012 y espero y deseo que seas felizzzz =D

Maribelteka: Si, Sakura aquí sera toda una Zorrona, lo tengo muuuy claro. Pero realmente no tengo nada contra ella, es majeta y tonta. xD Me alegro que t siga gustando. Feliz todo a ti y a los tuyos. Se feliz =D


	5. Relación

¡SABADO! YEAH, cada día voy mejorando (aplausos) gracias, gracias. Estoy emocionada. ¡GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! Realmente estoy impresionada, conmovida, emocionada, apasionadamente contenta, de que os guste mi fic. Me encanta, que les encante y que pasen un rato agradable leyendo. Antes de decir nada más, quiero dejar una cosa clara: No soy homofoga. En absoluto, no quiero que la gente piense algo que no es (y no, no me han dicho nada respecto), simplemente quería decirlo, porque hay mucha gente en el mundo y uno nunca sabe como se lo pueden tomar.

En fin, después de esto. Espero que más o menos se resuelvan las dudas y NUEVAMENTE: GRACIAS.

Felices TODO, que sean muy felices. Que la cuesta de enero no cueste tanto y que el botón en el cinturón no les importe mucho.

CIAAAAUUUSSS

Novios de Terapia

5. Relación:

Era consciente que la puesta en escena de aquella persona, haría de mi vida junto a mi precioso ángel un calvario. O mejor un dicho un Infierno. Pero por mucho que yo quisiera hacer algo, sabía que jamás podría luchar contra él. A pesar de que había pasado hacía mucho tiempo, yo jamás podría olvidar la sonrisa, la ternura e incluso el cambio efectuado en aquel sujeto. Desde tiempos remotos, yo lo adoraba, era mi ejemplo a seguir... hasta que la conocí a ella, hasta que conocí su historia. Y mucho antes de que supiera que estaba jugando con una navaja. Si, en secreto esperaba que se cortara y cuando él se hubiera cortado y ella estuviera sangrando, yo estaría ahí, para apoyarla, animarla y ofrecerle mi corazón sin ninguna duda. Pero apareció Sakura, llenando mi vida de un color rosa, pasteloso... haciéndome olvidar de mi hermano y de mi ángel.

Reaccioné antes que él, sujeté a Hinata del codo y la saque mucho antes de que hubiera logrado atarse los zapatos. Corrí, con ella sujetándome la mano, jadeando y los ojos llenos de lágrimas; No había llegado a tiempo. Nunca lo hacía. Pero ese día, quería que fuera diferente, quería verla sonreír. Quería escuchar su carcajada, cerca de mi, sin que una fría y gran pared de color gris nos separara. Quería tocarla, pero no de aquella manera tan fría y distante. _Quiero que sea mía..._

- ¡Sasuke!- grito ella, pero aun no me paraba.- ¡Por favor! ¡Para!-suplico, pero no me detuve.

La residencia de mi familia, estaba centrada en una pequeña urbanización con muchos chalet, duplex y alguna que otra casa de personas a pie. Sabía que todo el mundo me conocía, al igual que era consciente que también la conocían a ella. ¿Quién no conocía a mi hermoso ángel?¿Quién? Sonreí. _Yo, hasta ese día..._

Al final detuve mi marcha, cuando sabía que nadie nos vería, nadie nos oiría y absolutamente nadie nos podría interrumpir. No me importaba que se molestara conmigo, no me importaba que me gritara. Podía hacerlo, siempre que fuera ella.

- ¡Sasuke!- volvió a gritar y me golpeó la mano con la suya, logrando liberarse.- ¿¡Qué haces!¡Estu...- bajó la cabeza, y antes de terminar la frase miró a mis pies. Sonreí algo avergonzado.- ¿Por...qué?

- Los zapatos estaba muy lejos...-me explique mientras ponía un pie encima del otro. El suelo estaba helado.

Busqué entre los árboles del parque una raíz que estuviera lo suficientemente salida para sentarme. Al localizarla, le volví a coger de la mano y la obligué a sentarse, luego me senté yo y esperé en silencio. A mi no hacía falta que me contara nada, yo ya lo sabía todo, aunque de vez en cuando prefería olvidarme de todo. Olvidarme de aquellos días de nieve blanca. Olvidarme en el tiempo que el amor era importante y que las mujeres era seres precioso. Miré a Hinata y sonreí.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- De ti...-me expliqué. Ella levanto la mano para darme un golpe, pero antes de que pudiera tocarme, le sujeté el puño y lo besé.- Llora...

- ¿Qué?

- Si no lloras, te volverán a decir que eres lesbiana...-le expliqué mientras le soltaba la mano y ella la dejaba caer sobre su regazo. Sin decirle nada le abrace.

- ¿C-como lo sabes?- pregunto mientras sentía que su pequeño cuerpo comenzaba a temblar.- Si... yo no te dije...

- Calla...- le acaricié el pelo.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, y las pocas nubes grises que habían en el cielo, comenzaba a notar que el Invierno llegaba. El aire fresco movía las hojas secas del suelo, así removiendo también viejos recuerdos que debían estar guardados en una pequeña caja de cristal en mi memoria. Recuerdos que me había jurado esconder, para no herir aquellos que me rodeaban.

La dejé llorar hasta que no tuvo más lágrimas que derramar, hasta que el temblor de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo cesara, y hasta que sus ojos tan grandes y blancos como la luna tuvieran una pequeña marca roja de la irritación de las lágrimas. Ella debía llorar o sino no lo superaría. Cuando se separó de mi pecho y me miró supe que no tenía más remedio que hablar, que abrir aquella caja, que contenía más recuerdos suyos que míos...

- Realmente no te conozco...-comencé a explicar, ella enarcó una ceja. Ya volvía a ser la misma. Sonreí y ella me respondió curvando sus sonrosados labios en una simple sonrisa.- pero se quien eres; Hinata Hyuga, la heredera de la cadena de farmacia más conocida de todo Konoha, además que tu familia nos da todos los medicamentos, investigadores y demás a nuestro hospital...-los dos suspiramos. Nuestros apellidos nos tenían atados a nuestra familia con grilletes.- Y como eres la primogénita, además de tener grandes conocimientos de química, farmacia y medicina, debes heredar la compañía de tu familia.- ella no dijo nada, pero su mano se cerró sobre la mía.- y que mejor manera que hacerlo con el primogénito del Hospital donde tu familia tiene a todos sus empleados...- ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Soy el segundo, me entero de todo.- le expliqué mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.- ...Aunque era un matrimonio por conveniencia, te enamoraste...-ella jadeo.- De mi hermano...- las lágrimas le salieron de los ojos una tras otra. - nunca nos llegamos a ver, porque mi hermano te tenía celosamente escondida de mis ojos, de los ojos de cualquier rival. Por lo que únicamente podía conocerte en la Universidad, aunque realmente no sabía como eras, simplemente sabía tu nombre...

- ...entonces cuando nos vimos en la consulta...- habló ella por primera vez con voz rota.

- Al decirme tu nombre uní cabos, pero me parecía realmente extraño... por lo que esperé pacientemente a que supiera lo que pasaba. -ella frunció el ceño.- He de decir en mi defensa que... no estaba seguro de que fueras tu totalmente. - agregué y ella suavizó la expresión de su rostro.- No quiero que me odies...

- No te odio, pero... ¿por que me lo dices ahora?¿Por qué me sacaste de...- antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar supe que poco a poco había entendido todo.

En mi habitación, hablando de cosas triviales, mi hermano había entrado con una de sus miles de amantes. Posiblemente podía ser Sakura o Korin, o alguna compañera de su trabajo. Realmente no lo sabía, pero tampoco quería darle mucho incapie a eso. Miré su rostro, observando como en su mirada blanca se iban repitiendo las imágenes del día de hoy. De como había llegado a mi casa, de como le había respondido y lo que había hecho. Al final los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, me soltó la mano y volteó a otro lugar, dándome la espalda y enseñándome sus hombros temblorosos. Y no era por el frío.

- El plan...- susurró.

- Lo raro es que, sabiendo que estabas prometida con mi hermano... ¿Cómo es que ahora creen que eres lesbiana?- pregunté realmente sorprendido.

- Cuando rompí con Itachi...-comenzó a hablar con la voz suave.- …mi mundo se derrumbó, mi futuro dejó de tener sentido. Al salir de mi casa, podría irme a la tuya..- se hundió de hombros.- tus padres a tu hermano siempre le han dado más libertad, por lo que supuse que yo también la tendría. Pero al terminar nuestra relación, al romper lazos con los Uchihas, ya perdí totalmente las ganas de hacer nada. Me encerré en mi mundo, en mis dibujos. En mirar a la gente feliz, a volver a sonreír...

- Y al hacerlo te comenzaste a fijar en la sonrisa de las chicas y tus padres, creyendo que tu trastorno había sido por la ruptura con Itachi te enviaron a un loquero para volver a meterte en el armario...-finalicé sus pensamientos. Ella asintió.- … y si te ven otra vez con un hombre, te dejarían en paz.- volvió a asentir.

Me quedé en silencio, observando la figura inmóvil de Hinata, temiendo que se rompiera en miles de fragmentos. Sabía que aún con la breve explicación que le había dado, no podía quedar tan claro, la razón de tantos de mis conocimientos, y al igual que ella, la razón de la que yo asistía a un loquero. Pero eso jamás se lo iba a decir. El corazón de Hinata, necesitaba un nuevo amor, necesitaba sentirse mujer nuevamente, necesitaba ser feliz... y mucho a mi pesar yo sabía la única manera de hacerla feliz, aunque haciendo eso tan sólo encontraría mi infelicidad.

El murmullo de un vehículo se escuchó entre el silencio del parque, el viento había dejado de soplar y tan sólo podía escuchar el sonido cadente de la respiración de Hinata. Estiré los brazos, me levanté de la raíz y estiré la mano para mostrársela a Hinata...

- ¿Nos vamos Princesa?- ella sonrío.

El trayecto a la casa de los Hyugas, en mi pequeño smart negro, duró más de una hora. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, aunque era consciente que de los labios de ella salían cientos de preguntas, que deseaba ponerle voz y sentido para así poder hacerlas y tener una respuesta. Estuve más de una vez, tentado a contestarla, pero por miedo a que abriera la segunda caja de mis recuerdos ignoraba sus labios rojos y la preocupación de sus ojos. Para conseguir la felicidad de mi precioso ángel, no era necesaria la mía. Mi pasado tan sólo era un grano de arroz dentro de un bol. El amor para mi había dejado de tener importancia en el momento que vi a mi novia y a mi hermano acostados en mi cama, después de un lujurioso momento. Me era indiferente pasarme los cincuenta minutos en la sesión con el viejo verde, a decir verdad podría hacer que mis padres dejaran de pensar que era homosexual en cualquier momento. Miles de mujeres pagarían por estar conmigo.

Sonreí molesto y detuve el coche en la puerta de la mansión de los Hyugas. Nunca había ido a la hermosa mansión de ellos, nunca había escuchado hablar a mi hermano de ella, y mucho menos de mi princesa. Sonreí y abrí la puerta de mi lado, baje y rodeé el coche hasta llegar a su lado. Abrí la puerta, hice una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza y le ofrecí la mano a princesa.

- Buenas noches, joven de mirada triste.- se despidió ella mientras me sujetaba de la mano para salir del coche, y se perdía entre la negrura de los grandes jardines de su palacio.

Antes de ser tentado por la verdad, subí al coche y marché en dirección a mi casa. Al llegar, en la puerta, sentado en la entrada, con el pecho descubierto y unos vaqueros se encontraba mi hermano. Tenía la cara recostada sobre las manos, su melena negra colocada a un lado del hombro y los pies descalzos y rojos. Me reí, los míos tenían la misma pinta.

- No me la quites... por favor.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Me quedó largo... (sonrisa triunfante) ¿a que si? ¡DÍGANME!<p>

Aquí contesto:

Tokeijikakeno orenji: ¿Y ahora te he dejado más picada? Lo se, soy muy cruel. Es divertido xD es broma... un poquito. Me alegro que te guste, si yo también disfruté escribiendo esa parte. Sólo es imaginármelo, que me muero de risa. GRACIAS Y se feliz.

Anonimo (again): No se como es tu nick, pero me alegro que te guste. Espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado. Se feliz.

Magiu. Vidal: GRACIAS, me alegro que te guste. Espero que este capi tambie,- Se feliz.

Rociio Uzumaki: Me gusta que te guste. Aqui tienes a Itachi. ¡Se feliz!

FlorDeFuego: Oh! No te preocupes, gracias por el comentario. Y juju, aquí ya desvelamos quien es ESA persona. Espero que te haya gustado.- ¡Se feliz.

Yue Yuna: Gracias, espero que te guste el capi. Se felizzzz

TaeminnieUchiha06: Oh, gracias. Entonces esperaré tu review con muchas ganas. Sii, un Sasuket tierno, me encanta. Mas mono (adorable, encantador, cuco). Se feliz.

Sarah-Gothic: Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te gustee =D tankiussss. Se happy.

Kalia Maya the Wather: jaja, mi coso (como le llamo al ordenador) también a veces se pone estupidillo. Te entiendo también. WENO, me alegro que te guste y aquí está la continuación. Se muy muy happy.

XXrisXX: Me alegro que te guste como escribo, a veces me da cosa poner tanta narración y que la gente se aburre. Gracias =D. Y aquí esta un mega super largo capi... o eso creo, segun el Open Office, que es un poco engañoso. ¡Espero que disfrutes leyendo! Se happy.

: Bien! Me gusta que la gente quede en tensión (que malvada que soy), me alegro que te haya gustado. Se feliz =D

Kenohe: Aquí está, espero que te agrade. Se happy.

Marcia Andrea: THANK YOU. Igualmente te deseo lo mejorcito. Si es una relación que no hace falta palabras, aunque pronto habrán menos palabras y más actos. En mi cabeza se cocinan cosas muy malvadas. Y el plan malévolo supongo que lo conocerás más adelante jojojo. Se happy.

: Wooo, que elogio, me agrada que te lo hayas leeído dos veces y aun te siga gustado jiji. Y aquí está la mega actualización =D se muuuy felizz

Andrea: Bueeeno, aquí ya en el capi contesta a tus preguntas. Pero Itachi, en algún lugar de su corazón, muy muy en el fondo es buena gente. Es majete xD. Si, soy muy mala, dejando las cosas a media xD. Si a Jiraiya quizás lo mate de una forma muy trágica y poco ortodoxa. Quien sabe. Gracias. Y see felizzz, feliiz y otra vez feliz. =D

Mazii-Chan: Gracias, igualmente =D. A la primera pregunta: No, no juegan en el otro equipo realmente. Es lo que sus padres creen. A la segunda pregunta: Una fulana, es una prostituta. Lo que quiere decir que quiere que Hinata se baje las bragas por cualquier chico que le de... felicidad xD. Vamos, que se acueste con todo lo que se menea. Y a la tercera pregunta: Quiere que sea un promiscuo, porque así queda claro que no es gay. Sino muy macho, muy viril. Muy macho ibérico. Espero que haya podido responder a todas su preguntas y que mis respuestas no hayan sido muy brutas xD no encontraba las palabras. Deseo que seas muuuy feliz y que te siga gustando el capi. CHAUP

SamSweetheart: Aqui está la contiiiiii! Espero que te gusteeee =D se feliz.

Anna 04: No te mueras aun que falta mucha tensión y mucho mucho drama. Me alegro que te haya gustado, Y que te guste éste capi. Se felizzz.

Dark Emocion Rose: Si Señora! Me esforzare a lo máximo y deseo que éste capi sea de su agrado. Si señora! Gracias por dejar mis manos intactas, sería muy triste si no pudiera escribir. xD Me gusta que te haya gustado y espero que este capi tooo. SE muy feliz... y guarda tu bate xD asi no se rompe.

PD: Realmente espero que no haya habido errores con los nicks, paso pena de que alguno este mal. =D sean felices.

PD2: El próximo capi, en vez de decir sean happys, pondre sean gappys xD

SEAN GAPPYS =D


	6. Mentiras

Feliz Fin de Semana y sean Gappys. PERDON, sé que el finde pasado no subí capi. Lo sé, fue algo imperdonable. ¡Mea culpa! Realmente se me hizo imposible porque... TENGO 21, si fue mi cumple y estuve prácticamente de parranda los 3 días (fue el domingo 15) y por ese motivo no subi. Pero aquí estoy, intentaré no faltar a mi palabra el próximo capi y subirlo cuanto toca. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por dejarme un review y por leer. Es algo maravilloso escribir algo que te guste y saber que gusta. Soy gappy tambien.

Espero que mis disculpas sean aceptadas y sin más monologos les dejo el capi.

chaup

Novios de Terapia

5- Mentiras:

El reloj de la entrada de la casa marcaba la una de la mañana, y aun yo estaba en la recepción, con la mente en blanco y la piel totalmente pálida. Tenía miedo de dar un paso, entrar en la sala, donde sin ninguna duda estaría la única persona que no quería ver en ese momento. No sabría hablarle, mentirle... o incluso llorarle. No quería tener que abrir nuevamente aquella caja, recordar lo que había olvidado y volver a empezar desde cero. Desde que había terminado con Itachi, siempre me esforzaba para parecer diferente, para evitar las miradas de mis padres e intentar comprender mi dolor. Pero aún así, logré lo contrario. Ahora tan sólo se preocupaban por mi, pore mi vida sexual y en la forma que me vestía. Sabía que si volvía a ser la de antes, intentarían nuevamente unirme con Itachi, volverían a querer unir aquellos lazos... ¿Realmente yo quería hacer eso?¿Realmente deseaba terminar la terapia?¿Quería romper aquella barrera por mi propio bien?

Deje caer la mochila creando un gran estruendo en la sala, en pocos minutos apareció el comité de bienvenida y de preocupación: Mi ama, mi hermana y ante todo aquel ser de ojos fríos. Mi primo...

Intenté mantener un rostro neutral, la más mínima expresión podría crear ideas raras en la mente de mis familiares, además de la hora tan tarde que había llegado. Sonreí como último recurso al ver que nadie me preguntaba nada o me dejaban pasar. Me abrí camino entre la columna de personas hasta llegar a las escaleras, volví a sonreír y corrí hasta perderme en la oscuridad de los pasillos de la parte de arriba de la mansión. No me importó darme cien golpes con el dedo chico del pie. Cuando llegue a mi habitación lágrimas de dolor físico y psíquico me anegaban los ojos. Sollocé ante la puerta de mi habitación y con las únicas fuerzas que me quedaban entré a mi cuarto.

Antes de que pudiera esconderme entre las sabanas de la cama, la puerta se abrió y entró Neji; con su rostro solemne, tranquilo y imperturbable. Hice una mueca ante lo que me esperaba.

- ¿Pero tu eres tonta?- gritó con una vena de rabia sobresaliendole de la frente.- ¿¡En que coño estabas pensando!¿¡A la una!¡A LA UNA!- siguió gimiendo indignado mientras se removía su cabello castaño oscuro.- ¡Enserio!

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Perdón?¿COMO QUE PERDÓN?

Así estuvo hasta las tres de la mañana, regañándome una y otra vez, exclamando con vehemencia lo muy preocupado que estaba, lo poco que comió y el poco caso que le hizo a su querida esposa en la cama. Estaba tan indignado que no pude evitar romper a reír y explicarle entre lágrimas de dolor y de risa todo lo que había pasado ese día. Su rostro cambió muchas veces de expresión, hasta que agotado cayó al lado de mi y suspiró. En ese momento no tenía que decir ni agregar nada, tan sólo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y dejé que me consolara.

Recordé los días en que mi madre se fue, en como lloraba y lo único que lograba calmar mi llanto era las tonterías que hacía mi dulce primo. Después cuando rompí con Itachi, también y en los últimos momentos de mi vida, cuando ellos comenzaron a pensar que era homosexual. Con aquellas caricias quedé totalmente dormida y entre el sueño recordé algo y comprendí otras...

La base secreta estaba abierta, la luz del día entraba iluminando las cajas y estanterías polvorientas. Entre todo aquello se encontraba el chico de ojos tristes, mi amigo y en parte mi príncipe. Esa noche había soñado con él, en su mano cálida, su sonrisa tímida y lo muy importante que me consideraba para él. Quizás en algún rincón de mi corazón, él también era importante para mi... porque después de todo ¿qué hacía ahí? Ese día no tenía clases a esa hora, podía dormir, o hacer cualquier otra cosa, pero estaba en nuestra base secreta, dispuesta a hacer sonreír a aquella persona que me sacó por momentos de mi pequeña oscuridad...

- Una vez tu hermano...-comencé a hablar con voz demasiado fuerte, él se giró agitado.- me comentó que tenía un hermano menor...-el abrió los ojos asustado.- que adoraba y que quería proteger...- sin esperar respuesta o que me diera paso le empujé a un lado y miré el cielo azul de la mañana. Sonreí cuando me miró.- Pensé que quizás... algún día me lo presentaría y que intentaría conocerlo y llevarme bien con él...- no dijo nada.- Pero... pocos días después que me dijera eso me comentó que tenías una novia, que era muy celosa y especial...- por primera vez que lo conocí vi dolor en su expresión, vi como cerraba los puños y instintivamente los sujeté entre mis manos y los besé.- Quiero protegerte esta vez...

A pesar que él no me había dicho nunca nada sobre sus problemas para ir a terapia, en poco tiempo había comprendido poco a poco sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos y entre clase y clase podía comprender quien era la que le había cambiado totalmente. Era una chica discreta, de cabellos largos de un color rosa, corría el rumor que era teñida. Por desgracia un día lo comprobé... y si, definitivamente era teñida. Al igual que entendí que ella aun le ama y que él, en cierto modo también le seguía amando. Era extraño, pero entre los dos había un aire frío, él jamás le miraba y ella jamás intentaba forzarlo a hacerlo. Dos personas que se conocían, pero no se podían tocar...

- Quiero hacer algo por ti...-susurré.- Lo que sea...-pedí.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz rota.

- Porque tu me has ayudado, porque eres mi amigo y te quiero.

- Quieres a la gente muy fácilmente ...-bromeó y dibujo una triste sonrisa en la cara.

Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo sentí felicidad. Volví a sentir que el pecho se me llenaba de aire y que al expulsarlo no causaba dolor. Sonreí para él y el me dedico una tierna mirada. Aquel día ninguno fuimos a clase, nos quedamos en la base secreta y me contó toda su historia, que cuando el cielo se tiñó de negro comprendí...

- Tu hermano, tu novia... mi prometido... tu hermano...-siseé como si fuera un juego de palabras.- Siempre has querido protegerme... ¿cierto?- sonreí.

- Eres el eslabón débil...-murmuró entre hombros.

Al salir de la Universidad una flamante moto de color negro, unas piernas largas y una chaqueta de cuero esperaba en la puerta. No hacía falta que el portador de dichas piernas se quitara el casco, tampoco que hablara. Ya sabía quien era. Me quedé quieta, esperando junto a Sasuke, cuando toda nuestra conversación se dibujo en aquellos dos sujetos...

_"Mi hermano se acostó con mi novia, aunque también ella lo hizo con él. Se que él no la sedujo. Tiene una forma muy especial de hacerlo y jamás lo haría con Sakura. En cambio ella, no lo hace sin quererlo... siempre con ella hay que estar pendiente de todo, de que no la miren, de que no la toquen... es como una droga; enseguida que la comes... no paras. _

_Un día me la encontré hablando con Itachi de forma muy normal, pero al acto comprendí que ya la tenía perdida, pero igualmente seguía con ella, porque pensaba que mi hermano te amaba... pero no fue así"_

Y pensar que la única persona que había logrado que nuestra felicidad se hubiera esfumado era la segunda mejor de clase, la mujer con que tenía que competir con todo, incluso por el hombre que amaba...

Sasuke suspiró y me sujetó de la mano, quise deshacerla pero me guiñó el ojo. No supe porque pero sonreí y acepté su mano. Ambos caminamos unidos por las manos, pasamos al lado de los amantes, que se giraron para vernos. Pensé que Sasuke me besaría pero tan solo me sujeto más fuerte de la mano, el hombre de la moto la hizo rugir encolerizado...

No me acordé hasta que estaba en la puerta de mi casa porque aquello le molesto...

- El sujetarse de la mano...-habló Sasuke mientras me mostraba nuestras manos unidas.- para los Uchihas significa compromiso puro...

- ...amor verdadero...-continué mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- Mi hermano siempre te cogía de la mano y se molestaba cuando tu lo hacías con tu primo...¿cierto?

Desde que había entrado a la base secreta ese día, mi único objetivo era hacer sonreír a Sasuke, hacerlo feliz. Pero tan sólo había sido al revés, el era el único que lograba sonsacarme las lágrimas de alegría, el único que se proponía hacerme saber que Itachi me amaba, con todas esas historias, con todas aquella información... pero ¿y su felicidad?

Sabía que aun no estaba preparada para nada referente del corazón, sabía que mi casa sería fría para alguien como él, tampoco tenía muy claro de cómo sería el plan para pensar como solucionar el problema de nuestros padres... y también que si lo hacía con él se vería muy sucio. Me condenaría. Pero por él... sería capaz de hacerlo.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un furgón rojo llegó a la casa, las puertas se abrieron y empezaron a salir rostros conocidos: Mi familia. Tragué saliva...

- Vete...-pedí.

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Que te vayas!- grité.

No pudo decir nada, porque abrí el portón de mi casa y salí corriendo. Sasuke se quedó solo, con el rostro consternado y la mano todavía cerrada... le había hecho daño. Lo sabía...

La mansión de mi familia estaba llena, todas las habitaciones ocupadas, todos los platos usados y todo el servicio a punto para trabajar. Había olvidado cual ere ese día, el único día del año donde toda la familia se unía para presentar a los futuros cabezas de familia, mostrar los nuevos proyectos y prometidos...

No quería ir, nadie a parte de mi casa, sabía que el compromiso con los Uchihas había terminado y por eso, como castigo mi padre me había dejado sola. Yo, como sucesor de la familia tenía que cubrir mi barranco... ¿Qué haría?¿Por qué yo?

La sala de reunión estaba preparada, toda la familia sentada esperándome, y yo mirándome al espejo, luciendo aquel kimono que una vez mi madre uso. Me ajusté bien el obi, me até bien el pelo en un moño y me dispuse a solucionar mi problema, sabía que lo que hacía sería una gran mentira, que haría demasiado daño y que ante todo sería una gran mentira... pero tampoco había otra escapatoria.

Estaba dispuesta a matar a tres pájaros de un tiro aun rebajando mi orgullo y la honra de mi condición de casta... se lo debía.

Salí de mi habitación, bajé las escaleras con los pensamientos bien claros y sabiendo, que en esa sala no estarían solos los representantes de los Hyugas sino también los Uchihas.

Mi padre me había encomendado la misión de informar que el compromiso con ellos había sido cancelado, creando así un problema entre las dos empresas y un disgusto para mis familiares, pero aun sabiendo eso había roto con Itachi, por su infidelidad con la novia de mi amigo... y convirtiéndome a mi y a su adorado hermano en supuestos homosexuales... tendríamos que arreglar el problema y me tocaría a mi hacerlo.

El plan estaba apunto de comenzar...

Atravesé la última sala antes de llegar a mi condena, abrí la puerta y la luz de la bombilla me cegó. Estaba dentro...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Lo sé, soy mala... siempre ahí dejándolo donde más duele =D sean Gappys.<p>

¿Ha sido largo?¿Corto?¿Se entiende? Ojalá si, porque realmente nose si se entiende. ¿Les gusta?

Espero que si, en fin... GRACIAS otra vez y como siempre contesto abajo =D

maribelteka: Jo jo jo, has acertado parcialmente. ¿Que hipótesis sacas ahora? Mi querido watson. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Se Gappy.

Mychi-chan: No eres latosa. Me encanta que te guste, y si... Intriga es mi apellido. Espero que la intriga que dejo en este capi te guste tambie. Te deseo gapppycidad =D

HiinataHyLovers: Bieeen! Me alegro que hayas llegado a la Gappycidad =D soy Gappy for tu (yo y mi super inglés), tienes que dormir, que sino luego no se disfruta la lectura, me alegro que te haya gustado. Sigue siendo Gappy.

Rukia-CC: Bueno, ha sido más tarde que pronto pero aquí está. Espero que la espera valga la pena =D Se Gappy.

SaSuHina-EvAnZ: Gracias, aquí está la conti. Se Gappy.

FlorDeFuego: Jujuju, es que siento debilidad por Itachi... es algo imposible. Forma parte de mi... creo que me gusta más el que Sasuke. Quizás algún día haga HinaIta. Espero que te haya gustado. Se Gappy.

Dark Emocion Rose: Ya lo se, pero el pan engornda... y realmente no necesito más kilos. Me he esforzado al máximo... ¿me pondrás algo más que pan y agua? Pliss (mirada super hiper adorable) se Gappy con el bate.

TaeminnieUchiha06: TAN KIUUUU! Si, Itachi es adorable, seguramente haga uno solo con él y Hinata. Creo que hacen buena pareja... en el fondo. Y la última frase... la sabremos en el próximo episodio si no lo has adivinado ya. Gracias por el review largo, y si... espero convertirme en mejor escritora con el paso del tiempo. Se Gappy.

: Bueno Gays no son, estate tranquila. Es cosa de los padres... y ya se verá con quien quedaran al final, a lo mejor me saco "y llegó ÉL o ELLA " y cambia el hilo de la historia. Normalmente un capi es la continuación del otro pero desde el punto de vista del otro. Ahora toca Hinata y en el próximo tocara Sasuke, voy intercalándolo para que sea más intrigante. Me alegro que te guste y que te haya resuelto dudas. Te deseo Gappicidad.

Hinamel: Bueno aquí se resuelven algunas de tus preguntas, espero que hayan quedado claras y que te guste el capi. Se Gappy.

Amanda-587: Oh! Bueno, espero que este capi sea más comprensible, sino pues dime que no entiendes y yo intentaré responderte las dudas sin revelarte el final. Se gappy.

Andrea: Si, creo que tengo un punto cruel... me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente muajajaja (es broma, pero es más interesante así =D), Y creo que ahora también te dejaré con más dudas... que problemom. Ya sabes, dime lo que no entiendas y yo te lo contestaré encantada de la vida. Te reparto Gappicidad =D

Kalia maya the whater: Aquí tienes la conti. Tu también te ríes con ka muajaja que bien, ya somos dos kakakaka. Se gappy =)

Yami06 ni Hikari19: Oh! Bueno me alegro que me hayas dejado un review y me digas que te haya gustado =D soy gappy. Jojojo pues espero que la intriga continue. Se Gappy.

Mazii-chan: Ea, en este capi hay parte de la respuesta a tu pregunta y en el siguiente estará la siguiente. Bueno... mentira, no tengo ni idea que ocurrirá en el próximo, ya lo veré cuando me ponga a escribirlo. Si Hinata es una muñequita de cristal... hasta ahora, ahora sera una fem fatal. Ya veras, te sorprenderá. Espero que seas muy Gappy.

Y bien, aquí les dejo for today. Me alegro que hayan llegado hasta aquí y espero que éste capi les haya gustado y resuelto dudas.

SEAN GAPPYS~~~~


	7. Complicidad

**¡SABADO! No es Viernes pero está en la línea de lo permitido ¿cierto? (aplausos) gracias, gracias... la lluvia inspira al corazón y así puedo escribir, pero el frío me congela los dedos... en fin, me gusta quejarme ¿a quien no? Bueno... estamos avanzando poquito a poquito con el fic, espero que la espera valga la pena y millones de gracias por desearme gappycidad a todo el mundo. Espero e inspiro que mi gappicidad se extienda hasta las confines del universo y todo sean gappys. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS Y GRACIAS y sin más les dejo el capi.**

**ciaooooo~~~~~~**

Novios de Terapia

6- Complicidad:

A pesar que había entendido a la perfección la petición de Hinata, simplemente no me podía ir. No podía dejarla en su casa, al rededor de miles de autos escandalosos y la inminente sensación de que algo malo ocurriría. Era consciente que a ojos de cualquiera que me viera podría parecer un acosador, o incluso peor un ladrón. Era un chico de buena casa, jamás me había infiltrado en alguna residencia sin haber sido invitado o mucho peor, sin ser querido ahí. Pero a pesar de todas las alarmas que se encendían en mi cerebro, no podía simplemente _dejarla ir. _

Lograr entrar al patio interior de la casa fue toda una proeza, me sentía como un fugitivo, camuflándose entre las malas hierbas, entre los viandantes e intentar parecer un humano más y no un delincuente. Por primera vez en años, me lo estaba pasando bien. Sonreí avergonzado. Era ridículo, tenía los pantalones totalmente manchados de tierra, la camisa blanca abierta y rota, los zapatos sucios hasta por dentro y el pelo lleno de hojas. Tenía una imagen terrible. Lamenté que mi madre no pudiera verme así. Volví a sonreír.

La mansión de Hinata era un poco más pequeña que la mía, con la única diferencia que entre tantos árboles y flores, escondidos a los ojos de los desconocidos habían una pequeña casa, de madera, pintada de colores suaves y horriblemente femeninos. Atraído por aquello me acerqué y entré. Todas las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos, bocetos, fotografías e incluso acuarelas de personas sonriendo, llorando, hablando, expresándose. Era una especie de museo de las facciones humanas. En cada una de las hojas había una pequeña firma y un triste comentario. Un dibujo fue el que me llamó la atención. El protagonista de dicha hoja era mi hermano; Sonriendo, con los ojos luminosos y las mejillas débilmente sonrosadas. Parecía ser otra persona totalmente diferente. Busqué la frase escrita abajo _"La única persona que ha entrado a este lugar"_ y comprendí que era la guarida secreta de Hinata, el lugar donde se perdía en sus deseos y anhelos. Imaginé el momento que su padre descubrió esta pequeña casa, el espanto y el horror que hubo cruzado por su cabeza para terminar condenando a su hija a acudir al psiquiatra...

Suspiré y salí de la casita, seguí caminando entre el jardín lleno de árboles hasta llegar a la casa familiar, al frío ambiente donde vivía mi pequeño y dulce ángel...

La puerta principal de la casa estaba abierta, pero nadie cuidaba la entrada, por lo que fue fácil infiltrarme entre la multitud de personas, o eso me hubiera gustado decir. Nadie había en la entrada, todos los zapatos estaban ordenadamente expuestos en una fila, uno al lado del otro, con los nombres de los propietarios y colocados en orden de poder: Los primeros eran de Hinata Hyuga, unas sandalias de kimono con una cuerda lila, seguí mirando los zapatos hasta llegar a unos tres que me descolocaron totalmente. ¿Qué hacían aquí?

Me quité los zapatos, sin importar dejar todo manchado de barró y corrí entre los pasillos silenciosos. Posiblemente si no me hubiera perdido hubiera llegado lleno de barro, pero antes de llegar a donde se escuchaba las voces de las personas localicé un baño, por lo que me metí en el y limpié todas las manchas lo más rápido posible, luego me peiné y definí unas cuantas sonrisas en el espejo, después continué la marcha...

Entré a la sala acompañado por dos personas series, calladas y con hermosos y claros ojos como los de mi ángel, luego siguiendo sus pasos me senté a su lado y esperé silenciosamente y con la cabeza gacha. No quería que me encontraran todavía... no hasta descubrir que iba a pasar o que estaba pasando.

Mucho antes de que pudiera idear un plan y una explicación para mi presencia en la casa de los Hyugas la habitación se había quedado en silencio, y lo único que se logró escuchar fue la puerta correrse, después unos murmullos y por último la voz de mi delicado ángel...

Buenas tardes...-saludó ella mientras hacía un saludo con la cabeza.

Hinata siempre había sido hermosa, desde cada rincón de su cuerpo hasta cada faceta de su escondida personalidad. Sus delicados movimientos, sus palabras mordaces y sus sonrisas enigmáticas siempre dejaban a uno con la boca abierta. Pero aquel día, con su kimono lila y rojo, parecía un ser totalmente diferente. La delicada mariposa había desaparecido para dejarse mostrar por una mántis religiosa; decidida, sádica y orgullosa por su condición. Me asuste. ¿Qué había sido de mi ángel?

Busqué entre todo el público hasta localizar tres cabeza oscuras, cada uno más erguido que la otra, con la espalda recta y con la cabeza gacha. No entendía que motivo podrían tener ahí...

- Perdónenme por tardar tanto...- volvió hablar la Mántis.- pero las clases se complicaron...-informó. Nunca la había escuchado mentir con tanta facilidad. Desde luego había cambiado en pocos minutos.- También quiero disculpar la ausencia de mi padre, pero por motivos que seguramente ya conocen se vio obligado a viajar esta misma mañana a Okinawa...- la gente comenzó a farfullar y las tres cabezas también.

Quizás fue masoquería o simplemente quería que me vieran ahí, pero me acerqué tanto como pude hasta ellos tres. Ante mi sorpresa una cabeza rosa estaba al lado de el joven de cabello negro atado. Al igual que los otros parecía nerviosa, tensa y asustada. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? A cada segundo que pasaba la mente me comenzó a funcionar de manera acelerada, sin tener sentido y mucho a mi pesar, todo parecía tener sentido.

Me senté una fila atrás de ellos, pero tuve la amabilidad se hacerles conocedores de mi presencia. Disfrute la cara de sorpresa de mi padre y lamenté la de dolor de mi madre. Ella no tenía nada que hacer, para su desgracia las mujeres dentro de la familia Uchiha simplemente se limitaban a parir a los descendientes y a cuidarlos, sus opiniones o ideas simplemente quedaban para las demás mujeres. Aparté la cara de los ojos preocupados de mi madre para observar a Sakura, no podía entender que hacía esa mujer ahí. Era conocedor del idilio que tenía con mi hermano, incluso de todas su conversaciones lujuriosas y pacaminosas, pero aun así ¿Qué hacía ella ahí?¿Por qué estaba la amante del prometido de mi ángel? Luego le clavé una mirada de sincero odio a mi hermano que simplemente me miró con sumo dolor...

- ¿Que coño...

- Quiero informarles de unos cambios que ha habido durante estos meses...-me cortó la voz de La mántis. Todo el mundo volvió a prestar atención a ella.- como bien saben, hace medio año mi padre les informó que el día 25 de Diciembre me casaría con el hijo primogénito de la familia de los Uchihas...-todos miraron a mi hermano y a mi padre, que simplemente bajaban la cabeza apenados. Ya entendía porque, ahora mi bello ángel debía decir que el compromiso se iba a cancelar porque mi hermano le había puesto los cuernos con una puta, que anteriormente era mi novia. Lamenté al momento estar ahí.- pero por motivos del corazón...-sus mejillas se tiñeron de un vivo rojo.- mis sentimientos cambiaron...- Itachi que estaba sentado delante de mi levantó la cara totalmente sorprendido, al igual que los demás.- … y tanto mi prometido como yo terminamos en un tierno acuerdo, que mi padre y mi madre, que descansa en el cielo, bien saben, que sería el siguiente...

El ruido de la sala comenzó a disminuir, pero no eran ellos, sino mi atención que terminó cambiando totalmente. Ya no me importaba mi hermano, ni la víbora de Sakura y mucho menos mis padres, tan sólo mi atención estaba puesta en Hinata. La mariposa que muto a mántis...

- El día 25 de Diciembre de éste mismo año, contraeré nupcias con Sasuke Uchiha, el hijo menor de dicha familia. - sonrió.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, nadie decía nada y la dulce Hinata seguía sentada, delante de todo su público, serena, tranquila y con sus mejillas de porcelana sonrojadas. Intenté entre la confusión acercarme a ella, aprovechando el momento que todo el mundo susurraban entre ellos y perdían la atención de Hinata. Finalmente llegué a ella,le sujeté de la mano y la estiré hasta la habitación siguiente...

- ¿Tú estás tonta o que?- pregunté con un chillido ahogado.

- ¡Sasuke!¿Q-que haces aquí?- gimió ella totalmente avergonzada y llorando del susto. En ese momento la mariposa volvió a su lugar y la Mántis desapareció.

- Me obligaste a irme, pero yo soy muy testarudo y me quedé...-cosa obvia, y ella rió.- ¿Qué quieres decir con que tu y yo nos casaremos?- sentí que los calores se subían al rostro.

- P-pues eso...-tartamudeo ella, al no tener respuesta por mi parte habló.- Tenemos el mismo problema, y el plan es que dejen de pensar que somos homosexuales... ¿cierto?- asentí.

- Pero tu amas a Itachi, e Itachi te ama a ti ¿a que viene esto?- reproché confundido.

- … El no me ama...-murmuró ella triste.

- ¡Si que lo hace!

Nuestra pelea podía haber seguido por horas, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven castaño, con ojos blancos y postura dominante se paró delante de nosotros, al verme frunció el ceño y me estiró la mano.

- Cuida a mi prima.- pidió.

- eh...- Hinata me miró con carita de pena. Suspiré.- Está bien...-acepté la mano.

Por fuerza mayor tuvimos que salir al público, sonreír y sujetarnos las manos y parecer horriblemente enamorados. En parte a ninguno de los dos nos costó fingir algo, ya que la presencia del otro sanaba la heridas de nuestros corazones. Yo quería a Hinata, deseaba su alegría y protección, y en parte ella deseaba lo mismo para mi. Pero a pesar de que éstos sentimientos se podrían convertir en amor, ambos sentíamos demasiadas cosas por otras personas. Fue al mismo tiempo que ambos miramos a nuestras antiguas parejas, cada una de ellas mirándonos sorprendidos, con los ojos dilatados de pánico, la boca media abierta y sin poder moverse del asiento. Sabía que al llegar a casa debía dar explicaciones, pero el momento de llegar a casa nunca llegó...

La luna estaba hermosa en el cielo, brillando la noche, acompañada de las estrellas y el frío invernal era cuidado por la brisa fresca que golpeaba los árboles. La mansión de los Hyugas estaba totalmente en silencio, los invitados que tenían coche y podían partir a sus hogares hacía horas que se habían marchados, otros que vivían en otras provincias fueron invitados a pasar la noche, por lo que la mayoría de las habitaciones estaban ocupadas, menos la sala, con aquellas puertas enormes y vistas al jardín...

- Tu casa es hermosa...-susurré a Hinata que estaba sentada al lado mío.

- Gracias y lo siento...- me pidió mientras me sujetaba la mano con las dos suyas y las apretaba.- Sólo quiero que seas feliz...

- Me lo podías haber consultado antes...- comenté sin apartar la mano de su calidez.

- ¿Hubieras aceptado?- yo negué.- Por eso lo hice, además fue espontáneo...-se justifico.- también he decir en mi defensa que se me había olvidado totalmente la reunión familiar...

- Estás perdonada...- ella me miró y sonreí- Entonces... ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Simplemente esperar...

Dormir junto a una mariposa era algo extraño, sentía que mis movimientos podrían destrozarla en cualquier momento y que cuando volviera abrir los ojos estaría totalmente solo, por eso el sueño no fue agradable ni mucho menos ligero, pero por lo menos pude dormir, sabía que si hubiera marchado a casa esa misma noche, hubiera tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones que ni tenía respuestas... así que fue la mejor opción.

Al abrir los ojos la mariposa estaba aun a mi lado, con los ojos abiertos mirando el techo, temerosa de salir de la calidez de las mantas y de perder mi contacto. A penas había sido consciente que nuestras manos nunca se habían separado...

- Día de explicaciones...-susurré a Hinata.

- ¿Estás preparado?- preguntó ella.

- ¿Te gusta mentir?

- Me encanta.

Y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Me hubiera gustado poner "continuará" pero no quedaba bien... lástima. ¿Y que tal?¿Amamos a Itachi?o¿Odiamos a Sakura? Preguntas, preguntas... ¡quien acertará!<p>

Aquí respuestas =D

Dark Emocion Rose: GRACIAS! Por todito. ¡bien un caramelo! ¿de que sabor?¿fresa?¿cola?¿piña? Quiero uno verde, color de la esperanza! Bueno no ha salido tan malamente la cena, pero la gappicidad tendrá que esperar un poco para ellos. Soy un poco perversa... jejej. Se gappy tu tambien =D

Marcia Andrea: Oh! Si el internet tiene propia personalidad, yo tengo una teoría... los objetos tienes sentimientos, realmente lo creo. Así que te comprendo perfectamente, el cacanet =D. Woo entonces tengo calidad, que bien, me emociono jiji. Ya veras lo que le tengo montado a Sakura y a Itachi, creo que si que lloraras... por lo menos pretendo hacer llorar a mucha gente... seguro que cuando lo escribe tendré incluso moco de la tristeza XD Espero que este capi te haya gustado y tenga más calidad que el anterior. SE GAPPY.

HiinataHyLovers: Ten cuidado y no te vayas a marear y luego vayas dando vueltas como en ziczac jeje. Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste. Se Gappy.

TaeminnieUchiha06: SOY MALOSA! Muajajajajaajaj (risa maligna) jeje soy gappy como una tonta xD Es un final lleno de suspense. Ahora he de decir que éste final es mucho más light ¿no crees? Espero que te gustes. Lovees youss muac muac se gappy.

Sasuhina Fan: Jeje me alegra que te guste, aquí está el siguiente capi. Se Gappy.

Hin123: Me gusta tu nick, es gracioso jeje. Jojo las respuestas poco a poco irán saliendo, todo a su debido tiempo, así es más interesante. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Se Gappy.

SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: Aquí está su señoria, la continuación. No ibas mal encaminada con tus hipotesis mi querido watson... acertaste de pleno. Seria gracioso que se declarara homosexual en algún capi...mmm tengo ideas malignas recorriendo mi cabecita. Eserpo que el capi te guste. Se Gappy.

Yami06 ni Hikari19: You're Gappy, me Gappy too =D. Yo soy la SRA. Duda. Creo que me apoderaré de ese apodo, es gracioso xD. Si realmene Hina siempre parece estar tristona en el anime... pero ahora más o menos ya la cosa se va poner un poquito de color de rosa =D le pondremos un PA (progresa adecuadamente) benditas notas del colegio... ¬¬ como deja marca. Me alegro que te haya gustado. Vuelve a ser Gappy =D

: Bueeenooooo, intentaré ser menos malvada... no totalmente pero si pondré algo más de rosa al asunto. Si, Sauket sufre mucho pobrete... lo tengo traumatizado, pero reitero... todo será VERDE como la esperanza. Abrazos de Gappicidad.

Rukia-CC: WEEEE amiga, somos del 91 animo... yo estoy aun asimilando que cumpli los 18... así que te entiendo =D. No te estires de los pelos que te quedaras calva y eso no es bueno, nada bueno xD. Y espero cancelar tu agonía con el capi... buaaa no mueras =(. Sasuke tiene la sensación de que algo va a pasar... jeje espero que te guste el capi y resuelva enigmas =D se gappy con un año más tambien xD

Anna04: Me alegro, aquí tienes la conti. Se Gappy.

Andrea: Woooo he resuelto tus dudas, estos genial... me siento orgullosa de mi misma. Soy muuuy mala, me lo suelen decir... tendré que mejorar... u_u que remedio. Hhmm me alegro que te haya gustado, yo nunca hubiera dicho que me quedo lindo... pero me gusta también así. Te deseo Gappicidad =D

Koyuki-Chan: Que rotunda... jeje me alegro que te haya gustado. Aquí esta el siguiente. Se Gappy =D

Tokeijikakeno Orenji: Que sufran por infieles... ay que risa como he reído.. jajajaja que bueno. Que sufran... me lo tendré que pensar... pero vale, el capitulo que más sufran te lo dedicaré a ti. Espero que este también te haya gustado, pero aquí no han sufrido tanto. Y tranqui Sasuket la hará feliz. Se Gappy =D

Hinamel: Eso es bueno que lo hayas entendido, vamos a ver si se entiende este también... es que a veces me emociono y me pongo a escribir y dudo después si se entiende. ECO, el amor nunca se sabe cuando cae... pero cuando cae es un lastre... bendito sentimiento. Se Gappy.

Maribelteka: Watson, me dejas impresionada... lo has adivinado prácticamente todo. Que bien, vamos a ver si este capi también sacas tan buenas deducciones como el anterior. Y más o menos a lo largo de otros capis se irá explicando como se conocieron cada uno, así ya poco a poco las piezas del puzzle se irán armando poco a poco. GRACIAS, espero que seas muy muy muy Gappy =D

Azura Akuma: Oh! Eres un ángel piadoso que me perdona por ser mala. Tienes el cielo ganado =D. Gracias, me alegro que te guste y espero que éste también te guste. Se Gappy.

: Weeeee, si atormenta a tu hermano. Los hermanos se merecen ser atormentados yeahh! Y ya es sábado, espero que te guste el capi. Se Gappy y yo te apoyo para que sigas atormentado a tu hermano cantando. ¡VIVA LA MÚSICA!

MariieHyuga: GENIAL! Me encanta que te encante y espero que este capi también te encante. Se Gappy.

PD: Antes de que se me olvide. La mántis religiosas le cortan la cabeza a los machos después de copular, por lo que son matriarcales... y eso mola. WOMAN POWER =D


	8. Verdades

**¡Lo lamento! SÉ de sobra que se suponía que debía subir el viernes o el sábado, pero por motivos de la bendita inspiración me ha resultado imposible poder escribir, pero el punto es que... ¡EME aquí! Realmente lamento, lamento tardar tanto, pero espero que el próximo capi me sea más fácil y más fluido escribir. ¡GRACIAS! Como siempre a TODOS por leerme y estar aquí y darme su opinión. Les deseo Gapicidad y aquí les dejos el fic.**

** ciao!**

Novios de Terapia

7- Verdades

El corredor de la muerte. Fue lo que pensé al ver aquel largo y tenebroso pasillo. Era consciente de que tan sólo era un camino para llegar a otro lugar, pero aún así... fue lo que dije. Al escuchar mis palabras el joven de mirada triste me sujetó de la mano, transmitiéndome valor. Diciendo con su mano "Yo estoy aquí". Y era verdad, estaba metida en un lío, pero no estaba sola. Sujeté la mano con fuerza y me dejé llevar hasta la otra parte que marcaría nuestro destino...

Los ecos de nuestros pasos, resonaban por aquel largo y oscuro túnel, parecía que jamás se iba a terminar y que mi condena nunca iba a llegar. Sudaba, tenía la boca seca y mi corazón latía casi con una debilidad enfermiza. Era parcialmente consciente lo que me esperaba a la otra parte. Tenía miedo, quería huir y tan sólo quería volver aquel día, donde podía haber elegido otro camino para mi futuro. Pero a pesar de que mis deseos fueran otros, había alguien que me necesitaba, que sujetaba mi mano temblorosa, que miraba el final del túnel con el mismo, o peor miedo. Sabía que había una parte de la historia, de nuestra historia, que yo desconocía y que muy a mi pesar él sabía. Quizás la había evadido para no hacerme daño o porque posiblemente ya lo sabía y no la quería admitir. Podían ser muchas cosas, y la mayoría de esas tan sólo me darían ganas de salir corriendo y volver aquel inicio de mi vida. Suspiré y me sujeté con más fuerza al joven de mi lado, si le sentía el miedo parcialmente se alejaba, era una especie de recordatorio de porque estaba ahí. No había sido una decisión alocada, si precipitada, pero no peregrina. Era una solución para los problemas de los dos, para intentar ser un poco más felices... y quizás mucho a mi pesar, intentar hacer un poco más infelices a los dos candidatos más odiados de mi lista.

El pasillo se iluminó y al final llegué a mi juicio...

Las personas se amontonaban una al lado de las otras al verme entrar junto a Sasuke a la sala, entre ellos susurraban y me miraban con el ceño fruncido y algún insulto escondido entre los labios. Sabía que en esa aquella habitación mi presencia no era agradable, quizás porque había sido repentina mi decisión, quizás, y mucho a mi pesar, habían miembros de esa familia, que tenían la esperanza de que Itachi y yo volviéramos a salir. Nadie supo porque rompimos nunca, todos pedían explicaciones, pero nadie se las daban. Eran personas sedientas de chismes, de verdad, de amor... de dinero y ante todo de poder.

Yo era la princesa de los Hyugas, la portadora de un hermoso futuro y posiblemente, la madre del bebé más codiciado de todos los Uchihas. Nuestros hijos formarían un Clan nuevo, poderoso y quizás más famoso. Sabía que Itachi, siempre había sido el preferido de ellos, el mejor, el idóneo y por eso lo comprometieron conmigo, la idónea para ser su mujer, para crear hijos hermosos, listos y sanos. Ambos lo sabíamos, quizás por eso, y por nuestras aficiones logramos crear amor. Una enlace preparado, pero dos corazones destinados. Quizás era el destino, pero nunca ocurre como uno quiere... y yo lo sabía.

Junto a mi nuevo prometido nos abrimos camino por la sala, hasta llegar a los cabezas de la familia Uchiha: Fugaku y Mikoto. Ella me abrazó, el me estrechó con su gran y caliente mano y esperaron pacientes a recibir información. Una que quizás la debía haber dado yo, pero mi prometido se adelantó...

- Amo a Hinata.- a pesar de que yo tenía la intención de decirlo también, escucharlo de la voz de él me sorprendió. Abrí los ojos y sentí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo una pizca de emoción. En parte sabía que era mentira, pero por otra me hizo ilusión. Volver a sentir que alguien procesaba un amor puro hacía mi, me hizo sonreír.- Quizás suene un poco brusco... cuando hace un par de meses era la novia de mi hermano...-involuntariamente lo busqué por la sala. Pero no estaba. - pero... cuando la vi en la Universidad no pude evitar enamorarme de ella...

- Curo mis heridas...- agregué cuando comprendí que las palabras de Sasuke, por muy ciertas que sonaran no lograrían llegar al público.- Como bien saben... Itachi me traicionó, rompió mi confianza...- todos los de la sala aguantaron el aire al escucharme hablar de ello. Sentía como las heridas de mi corazón se abrían.- y en el peor momento de mi vida... llego Sasuke.

- Pero el...- me cortó Fugaku.- Es.. es...- yo reí y el enarcó una ceja.

- Créanme cuando le digo que NO lo es... - en su rostro seguía la duda.- Si le contara lo que su hijo logra hacerme con solo un dedo...

Todos los de la sala soltaron el aire para quedarse nuevamente sin aire y hacer que toda la sangre se les amontonara en las mejillas. Giré la mirada para encontrarme a un Sasuke totalmente sonrojado, respirando agitadamente y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Sonreí. Tan sólo quería verlo feliz, tan sólo quería compartir un poco de la felicidad que me hizo al llegar a mi, al intentar romper el escudo que yo misma había hecho.

A pesar de que aun sentía amor por Itachi, y por mucho que quisiera hacer bien mi papel, sabía que aquello que hice, lo hice porque lo sentía de verdad. A pesar de que en el momento que lo hice apareció la única persona que podría romper mi máscara de indiferencia, a pesar de que la mujer que le acompañaba me miraba con dolor...

Simplemente lo hice, porque quise y me nació...

Solté la mano de Sasuke para acercarme más a él, le acaricié las mejillas coloradas y poco a poco me fui acercando a él hasta poder sentir su cálida respiración en mi frente, después me puse de puntillas y presioné mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio no me correspondió por la sorpresa, pero poco a poco sus labios se fueron abrieron y dejando paso a todo el amor que quería demostrarle.

Fue un beso dulce, lleno de sentimientos contenidos y quizás no correspondidos. Ambos sabíamos que amábamos a otras personas, pero aún así... ese fue el mejor beso que nunca jamás había tenido.

La nieve había llegado para no marcharse y el frío había hecho acto de presencia más pronto de lo deseado. Todo Tokio se había parado por la ola de frío, por las nevadas y los muchos viajes que se tenían que hacer fueron cancelados. Por lo que mi estancia en la casa de los Uchihas se postergaba día tras día, conviviendo con lo que sería mi nueva familia en muy poco tiempo. Recordando quizás con amargura los viejos tiempos que había pasado junto a mi antiguo prometido. Haciendo recuerdos con el nuevo prometido y disfrutando de una larga y triste semana sin hacer nada más que abrir viejos baúles y recordar viejos tiempo.

La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la noche y haciéndome compañía en esa oscura noche. Tan sólo me sentaba a observarla y a pensar en lo que haría al día siguiente, buscando nuevas escusas para no salir de la habitación y imaginarme como sería mi vida junto a Sasuke. A pesar de que le quería y deseaba su felicidad, el compromiso de ambos había sido una noticia repentina, sabía y comprendía que a pesar de haber aceptado debía hacerse a la idea, debía asimilarlo y quizás, al igual que yo, empezar a amarme...

- ¿Podré amarlo?- le pregunté a la Luna.

- Jamás...-susurró una voz a mi espalda.

Me giré sobresaltada para encontrarme a Itachi, con su hermoso cabello negro suelto, los ojos oscuros brillantes y su piel pálida sonrosada. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y ligeros cuando se acerco a mi y me abrazó...

- No te cases con él... no lo hagas.- pidió con la voz ronca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque yo aún te amo...

- Mentiroso...

Farfulle antes de caer en el hechizo de sus ojos...

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm... me tentó poner CONTINUARÁ, pero no se , no se... no estoy contenta con el capi ¿Qué piensan ustedes?<strong>

**Aquí abajo las respuestas =D**

**TaeminnieUchiha06: ¡Oh! Gracias por contarlos. ¡Me encantas que lo ames! Si, y soy malévola... bueno podría ser obvio, pero si lo hubiera hecho ¿que gracia tendría el capitulo? Jeje, me alegro como siempre que te encante y siii claro, hablamos por el face. Besitos! Se G-A-P-P-Y!**

**Kalia Maya The Wather: ¡CLARO QUE HAY CONTINUACIÓN! Aquí esta =D no soy tan perversa para dejarlo así.. jo jo jo. Siii es que Sasuke es muy tierno en todas sus etapas, pero lo haré un poquito más picarón en el próximo capitulo. Se Gappy.**

**HiinataHyLovers: Te devuelvo tu Gapicidad! =D Es que yo creo que Neiji a pesar de todo es super tierno, si adora a su prima en lo más hondo de su patata. Y aquí está el capi. Se Gappy again XD**

**Yami06 ni Hikari19: La hace acto de presencia. Me alegro que te haya parecido gracioso lo de la mantis, mientras lo escribía me iba riendo xD me pareció que era la descripción gráfica de Hinata en ese momento. Si, tranquila Itachi no sufrirá... TANTO. Pero un poco si ¿me dejas? SE GAPPY. **

**Anna 04: Oh, me alegro que lo hayas entendido T_T snif, snif que ilusión. Oh eso ya se verá poco a poco, como surge el amor entre estos dos tortolitos jejeje. Te envío gapicidad.**

**SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: BUENO... no te prometo que nada sobre el matrimonio. Nunca se sabe que pasará.. jojojo Itachi es el rey de las seducciones, a lo mejor vuelve a seducir a nuestra protagonista otra vez. Se muy gappy.**

**Tokeijikakeno Orenji: Oh ¿ por qué no quieres? Ahora me pica la curiosidad je je je. Bueno, que se queden junos los infieles... no lo había pensado hmm... pero tranquila =D no pasará. Se muuuy gappy.**

**Hinamel: La te responde... Sip, Itachi adora a Hinata, es lo único que te puedo decir sin rebelarte el pastel final =D si es que soy mala de naturaleza xD. Bueno, las explicaciones poco a poco se aran. Se Gappy.**

**Andrea: Oh me alegra que te haya sorprendido, que no te lo esperaras. El factor sorpresa es importante =D. Bueno esper que este capi también te sorprenda. Se gappy.**

**Mychi-Chan: Bueno... fue el domingo. Mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? Oh, el escándalo mola... ¡hagamos ruido! hueeeeee. Es que hay personas que son lenta para darse cuenta de sus sentimiento, nosotras las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido para esto pero ellos... lamentablemente no. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Te envio gapicidad =D**

**: JAJAJAJAJA pues yo me casaré con Kakashi òó, pobre de él de tener una esposa como yo. JAJAJA eso, eso hay que seguir el ejemplo de Hinata. ¡Mujeres al poder! muajajajajaj! Me he reeído mucho con el review XDD que bueno. se gappyyyy**

**Yuuki-Chan: Bueeenooooo, aquí sale un amago de los verdaderos sentimientos de Itachi, ya en el proximo capitulo quizás salga todo a fluir. Espero que este capi te gusteee. SE GAPPY. **

**BUENO, espero que les haya gustado el capi y espero e inspiro poder subir el viernes o sabado sin retraso y que sea un poquito más largo.**

**SEAN FELICES. O GAPPYS. COMO MÁS LES GUSTE. **


	9. Hilo

Hola, lamento no haber colgado el capi el finde, pero cuando lo quise subir el ff no me dejo. Bueno aquí está el capi deseo que les guste a todos.

ciaoo

Novios de Terapia

8- Hilo:

El hilo del destino se había anudado en nuestras muñecas, incapaz de cortarse y muy difícil de separarse. Por mucho que después nos arrepintiéramos, las marcas de lo que una vez pasó jamás se podrían borrar. Era una decisión difícil, una elección peligrosa y ante todo, con un riesgo de dolor descontrolado. Quizás, para ser feliz hay que sacrificar algo que nos pueda dar la misma felicidad o por lo menos hacernos flotar. Y ahí estaba nuestra felicidad, colocada en un papel, con una fecha y con una ropa: La boda.

Suspiré.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación, y como esperaba ella se encontraba ahí. Sentada con delicadeza, como una mariposa reposando en una flor, con las piernas correctamente colocadas una al lado de la otra, con los brazos reposando encima de su regazo y con la mirada perdida en algún rincón de la habitación. En aquel momento, recordé porque me había enamorado de ella, porque la había amado y había olvidado, quizás por unos momentos, que ella era una simple muchacha, una simple mujer, sin un apellido que pesara, sin una carga más importante que ser feliz. ¿Qué era ella en comparación con los Uchihas? Una mosca. No, una cucaracha, un insecto que debía ser eliminado y erradicado de la fas de la tierra. Pero aun así, la amé y sin ninguna duda aún la amaba. Podría pasar años, décadas y quizás siglos y la seguiría amando. Quizás por su sonrisa, quizás por su vos, por su mirada cálida y sus palabras dulces.

Dejé caer la chaqueta al suelo, rompí mi barrera de indiferencia y por primera vez en años dejé que me volviera a ver como aquel hombre que supuestamente ella se enamoro. Me acerqué con pasos pesados, dejando que todo mi peso recayera en mis extremidades. Deslicé todo mi cuerpo hasta caer al lado de ella, me doble hasta reposar sobre su regazo cálido y una vez más, como solía hacer en aquellos tiempos, me acarició el pelo con dulzura con amor. De la única manera que ella lo sabía hacer.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté con la voz rota.

- Porque te quiero...

Sus lágrimas cayeron en mi rostro, vi sus ojos verdes anegando de gotas de dolor, sus mejillas sonrosadas y como su pequeño y débil cuerpo se iba convulsionando al son de sus lamentos. La abracé aún acostado. Así abrazados, escuchando la repentina lluvia estuvimos un largo y agradable el rato. Luego le hice el amor. Quizás fue un error, quizás todo estaba escrito, pero entre los brazos de ella el hilo del destino me comenzó a tirar, de una forma dolorosa que me hizo contener alaridos de dolor. Dejé el cuerpo desnudo de Sakura durante un rato, para mirar mi muñeca roja y con un hilo de sangre. Un hilo invisible, pero que lastimaba como si fuera real.

- No puedo...-susurré.

- Lo siento...- lamentó ella.

Abandoné la habitación, mientras me colocaba de forma correcta la camisa. Paseé por los pasillos oscuros un largo rato hasta encontrar un as de luz. En el momento que crucé a la luz el hilo invisible me tiró hasta llegar delante del otro extremo del hilo. Delante de mi, con el cabello suelto, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas se encontraba Hinata. Tenía el mismo aspecto que yo, la misma expresión y el mismo dolor. Dos corazones divididos, un destino escogido y decisiones una tras de otra, quizás incorrectas.

Dejamos que el hilo nos empujara hasta el otro y nos abrazamos. Sin decir nada nos sujetamos de la mano y caminamos juntos a lo que sería nuestra habitación como prometidos a partir del día siguiente...

Los árboles estaban llenos de nieve, el aire era frío y sentía como cada parte de mi cuerpo se comenzara a congelar. Tenía ganas de volver a dentro, sentir el calor de la chimenea y espachurrarme en el sofá con un café caliente. Pero no podía. Delante de mi, estaba una hermosa mujer de treinta años encaprichada en podar un árbol lleno de nieve. Ella sabía que el jardinero se molestaría, pero evadiendo cualquier aviso de mi parte se había obsesionado en hacerlo ella misma, por lo que me vi obligado a acompañarla en su tarea suicida cuando estábamos a menos cero grados. Si, mi madre era ese tipo de personas.

Mientras le sujetaba la escalera comenzó a hablar...

- Sakura esta mañana se levantó muy hermosa... ¿no crees?- susurró sin mirarme.

- ¿eh?¿por qué me lo preguntas?- quise sin saber obligándo a mi mente a no recrear la noche anterior y anterior y anterior.

- Porque ella es muy hermosa...-explicó como si fuera algo obvio.

- Ya lo se mamá, estuve saliendo con ella mucho tiempo...-arrastre mis palabras y las noches anteriores me torturaron.- pero me voy a casar dentro de dos semanas... ¿no crees que es cruel de tu parte decirme eso?- ella sonrió.

- Hijo, puedes mentirle a todo el mundo... pero yo te parí.

Con ese pequeño comentario terminó nuestra conversación. Ella bajó de la escalera después de rapar totalmente al pobre árbol, miró su obra orgullosa, recogió sus trastos y me obligó una vez más a seguirle por todo el jardín. En plan jardinero estuve toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde. Cuando la nieve no nos dejaba ver se tuvo que rendir y volver dentro de la calidez de la casa y con un café entre las manos.

La sala estaba cálida, el fuego de la chimenea hacía que el ambiente fuera acogedor y agradable, incluso para las seis parejas que estabamos ahí, parecía que el crujir de la madera y la música agradable hacía que las profundas discordias y luchas internas entre nosotros, fuera más que algo pasado o pasajero. Los adultos se retiraron mucho antes que el último trozo de madera se hubiera consumido por el fuego, poco tiempo después mi hermano y Sakura abandonaron la habitación. Fui consciente que él le enviaba una mirada suplicante a Hinata y ella simplemente bajaba la cabeza mirando sus manos. Por primera vez en un mes desde que estábamos ahí me di cuenta que la única persona que realmente estaba sufriendo era ella...

- ¿Por qué te contienes?- pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

- Porque voy a casarme contigo...-confesó.

- Pero no me amas...-conteste inconscientemente poniéndome a la defensiva.

- Lo sé, pero aún así... yo no puedo perdonarle.

Y me pude imaginar por un instante los intentos perdidos de mi hermano en pedirle perdón, en decorar la historia con palabras dulces, en pedirle una oportunidad, en volver a intentar lo suyo y ella negándose diciéndole que me amaba. Por primera vez me sentí sucio, sentí como si yo también le estuviera engañando...

Aquella noche al entrar en la habitación de Sakura, la encontré tapada, vestida, con la mirada melancólica mientras observaba un viejo álbum de fotos. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. En silencio contemplamos un pasado feliz, unos tiempos donde el compromiso o matrimonio aún no existían, donde mi hermano aún no había amado y donde mis padres aún nos consideraban demasiado jóvenes para creer que quisiéramos más que cogernos las manos y darnos besitos en las mejillas.

- ¿Por qué sedujiste a mi hermano?- le pregunté cuando cerró el álbum.

- No querrás oír la respuesta...- avisó.

- Sakura... por favor.- ella contrajo la cara de dolor, suspiró y me miró con los ojos cristalinos.

- Porque tengo que casarme con él...

* * *

><p>Holaaa! En este capi no responderle a los comentarios, me sabe mal pero me he tomado un poco de tiempo entre diligencia y diligencia para subirlo. Prometo que el próximo finde subiré uno muy largo y contestaré el doble los comentarios. GRACIAS Y SEAN GAPPYS.<p> 


	10. CEREMONIA

_¡Es Samingo! (Sabado-Domingo) y estoy aquí, si increíblemente estoy aquí. ¡LAMENTO el triste capi anterior! Sé que no se entendió bien, pero realmente no sabía como ponerlo. Como puse éste cap es un poco más largo... bueno, no lo se... ya me dirán si es más largo o no. En fin... ¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Quería decirlo en el otro capi, pero por los motivos que puse no pude... ¡LLEGUE A LOS 100 REVIEWS! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. No me lo creo, me hace realmente feliz... es mi record y estoy contentísima de que me apoyen, que les guste y que esperen cada finde a que suba. Lamento si tardo tanto o me como algún finde pero bueno... espero que valga la pena esperar._

_Esto... me gustaría pedirles un favor, no tiene porque... pero estoy escribiendo un blog (.com) y... si quieren entrar y mirarlo, si se aburren y eso... (esto se llama publicidad mala) y también si pueden hacer publicidad... xD en fin... si no es pedir mucho. WAHH, voy para el cielo y voy llorando. En fin... no les aburró más y les dejo con el capi._

_¡GRACIAS A TODOS!_

Novios de Terapia

9- Ceremonia:

Sentía que mi mundo se reducía a las cuatro paredes de aquella gran mansión, como si fuera de las barreras de la calle no hubiera nada más importante que las personas que vivían ahí. Y en cierto modo era real; estaba entre el mundo de la felicidad y el de la infelicidad. Entraba a una habitación y se encontraba mi bello ángel, salía y entraba la otra y estaba el hermoso y peligroso demonio. Podía elegir ir con el ángel, sería feliz, amada y en cierto modo anhelada, pero el demonio con sus impuros pensamientos, tácticas sexuales me arrastraba hasta su paraíso del pecado. Sentía como si a cada paso que daba me arrastrara un poquito más al infierno. Era feliz, cuando hacía eso, pero cuando miraba su rostro era infeliz. Antes de que el calor del infierno me arrastrara soltaba su mano y corría ante los brazos fríos y tiernos del ángel, que me miraba con rostro infeliz y me rogaba perdón. Aquella mansión era la cuna del dolor, tanto para mi como para ellos...

Era consciente que si daba un paso en falso me podía romper la crisma y toda los recuerdos que la gente tendría de mi tan sólo se podrían mirar en un álbum de fotos. Aun sabiendo todo eso, el peligro, el miedo y todo lo demás, seguía ahí montana. Contemplando el amanecer, sintiendo el frío golpeándome el rostro y contemplando como el cielo se iba tiñendo de distintos colores. Era una imagen preciosa. Estiré los brazos intentando tocar el astro rey, deseando que me absorviera y me llevara a otro lugar, donde los ángeles y demonios no existían y donde yo era una total desconocida. Estiré los brazos hasta que los hombros me comenzaban a tirar, bajé los brazos al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada al suelo y me encontraba a mi demonio; llevaba unos baqueros negros, una bufanda roja y una camisa azul. Odiaba como se vestía. No tenía sentido de la moda. No pude contener una carcajada. El sonrió y subió hasta el tejado, donde ahora, no sólo mi vida corría peligro, sino la de él también. Sonreí, por lo menos no moriría sola.

- Siempre me ha gustado tu sonrisa...- me informó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me calentaba las manos con las suyas.- Estás helada...

- Normal, estamos a menos dos grados...- le miré y le saque la lengua como una niña pequeña.

- ¿Me odias?- preguntó sin soltarme las manos y apartar la vista de mis ojos.

- Tanto que me cuesta respirar...

- Mentirosa, aún me amas y por eso te vas a casar con mi hermano, para darme celos y hacer que te rapte en la boda.

- ¿Lo harías?- por primera vez desde que estuve en esa casa vi que en sus oscuros ojos había una pizca de emoción.

- Sabes que si...- volvió la mirada a nuestras manos.- además yo no puedo tolerar que te cases con Sasuke.

- Sabes que me pienso casar con el igualmente...- luche para intentar huir de su influjo maligno.

Abajo de nosotros se comenzaron a escuchar voces, entre los murmullos entendí mi nombre, luego el de Itachi y por último comentarios nerviosos y llenos de reproche. A pesar de todo nos quedamos sentados en el tejado, contemplando los cambios del cielo y esperando a que sintiéramos el valor de bajar. No quería alejarme de Itachi, quería quedarme con él... a pesar del daño que me había hecho aún le amaba, en ese tiempo lo había comprendido. Veía en Sasuke, la imagen de él, por lo que imaginé que sería él, me casaría y viviría feliz, y al mismo tiempo estaríamos haciendo que nuestras familias fueran feliz... ¿Qué mal había?¿Qué daño haríamos al mundo?

- Si me amas... ¿por qué te fuiste con Sakura?- pregunté aquello que jamás había logrado articular, lo que me daba miedo decir y al mismo tiempo escuchar. Si lo decía eso quiere decir que había ocurrido, que debía asimilarlo y descubrir aquello que me faltaba a mi y que tenía aquella mujer.

Escuché como dejaba de respirar y acto seguido me abrazó con fuerza, pegando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y besándome en el pelo una y otra vez, mientras susurraba algo que no podía escuchar. No entendí hasta que no habló aquella reacción...

- Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías...-admitió mientras se apartaba unas lágrimas de los ojos. El estómago se me contrajo al ver aquella imagen.- Siempre te he amado, siempre, siempre y jamás, te he olvidado...

- Sabes que esas palabras son huecas para mi... si me amas de verdad no te hubieras ido con ella...-contesté con frialdad, con palabras falsas no me podría convencer del hecho de haberme dejado por la pelo chicle.

- Jamás me he acostado con ella...

A pesar de que entendí totalmente sus palabras no me moví, no aparté la vista del cielo y tampoco dije nada. Esas palabras no podían sorprenderme, las mentiras no podrían hacerme ilusiones. El daño jamás se podría borrar. ¿Cómo creerle?¿Cómo perdonarle 2 años de dolor? Cerré los puños y le miré, sin ser quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, las mejillas se me encendieron como dos tomates y el corazón no me dejo de palpitar...

- Te voy a contar la verdad sobre la familia Uchiha...

Las palabras de él se quedaron resonando por el oscuro cielo, haciendo eco en mis oídos y alertando a mi corazón. Comenzó a hablar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos una tras otra, sin parar, el rostro de mi demonio se iba transformando al dolor, al odio, a los celos. Sus músculos se tensaban, daba golpes a las tejas del tejado, fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes y por último, después de contarme toda la historia me beso. Y después de dos años, evadiendo su presencia, guardando los recuerdos en un cajón y en dos meses ignorando sus llamados, rechazando sus besos... dejé que me arrastrara.

Sus labios cálidos, sus brazos fuertes, su pecho grande y sus manos agradables. Rodearon mi cuerpo, sintieron mi calor y por último me abrazó, de aquella manera que tan sólo el sabía hacer. Y me amo, de la única forma que jamás había experimentando. Quizás todo el mundo lo escuchó, quizás la lluvia repentína y los truenos escondieron nuestros jadeos y gemidos, o quizás todo el mundo lo escuchó. Quizás en otro rincón de la mansión mi prometido lo estuviera haciendo también, olvidándose de nuestro plan, de nuestra amistad, de nuestras charlas...

- ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntó mientras apartaba las lágrimas de mis ojos, una tras otras.- ¿te he hecho daño?- tocó mi cuerpo intentando encontrar algo que me lastimara.

- No, nada me duele...- intenté mentir mientras seguía llorando. El pecho me dolía. ¿Por qué?

Esperamos un tiempo a que me calmara, nos vestimos con cuidado y bajamos del tejado. Nadie había en la casa, estábamos solos. Caminamos por los pasillos en silencio, hasta que llegue a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, me quite la ropa mojada y me metí en el baño. El agua cálida me quitaba los restos y curaba las pequeñas heridas que las tejas me habían hecho en la espalda por las envestidas de Itachi dentro de mi. Así, bajo el agua estuve mucho rato, no me enteré cuando Sasuke entró en mi habitación, cuando entró al baño y cuando se sentó en el bater, al lado de la ducha...

- No puedo casarme contigo...-confesó cuando escuchó que el agua se cerraba. No se porque, pero el corazón me dolió.

- ¿Por qué?- quise saber sin apartar las cortinas y ver su rostro.

- Porque no quiero hacerte daño...- explicó con la voz entrecortada. Quise preguntar pero las palabras no me salieron, ante el silencio el siguió hablando.- Sakura me contó lo que paso con Itachi, me confesó cosas...

- ...ellos jamás se habían acostado.- susurré.

- Tan sólo seguían órdenes de Madara...- habló con voz lenta y arrastrando las palabras.- … nuestro Tío había hecho un enlace con la familia Haruna mucho antes de vuestro compromiso...

- … y no se enteraron hasta unos meses antes de anunciar formalmente el compromiso de Itachi y el mío.- seguí.

Aunque en cierto modo saber la verdad era un alivio, escucharlo en la voz de Sasuke hacía que fuera más bien una condena que una alegría. Ya no había más odio en mi corazón, no podía no amar a Itachi, él siempre me había amado, me había sido fiel incluso cuando fingía que se acostaba con Sakura. Pero, ahora todo era distinto y no entendía por que...

Abrí la cortina y vi a Sasuke, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, la espalda arqueada y el pelo totalmente desordenado. Su ropa estaba igual de arrugada que la mía, tenía marcas de carmín por la camisa y cuello, todo sus músculos estaban tensos...

- Pero... esto no cambia absolutamente nada ¿cierto?- pregunté.- Itachi se tiene que casar con Sakura...

- ...y tu conmigo..-continuó mis palabras, levantó el rostro y me vio. Sonrió.- Eres hermosa, como un ángel...- estiró las manos y me acarició la mejilla. Su roce ardía.- por eso... no puedes casarte conmigo...

- ¿¡Por qué!

- Porque yo no soy un ángel...

Sin más me beso en la frente y salió del baño. Me quedé sola, con el corazón vuelto un puño, con demasiados sentimientos mezclados en mi cabeza, demasiado dolor, demasiada felicidad. Todo confundido entre extrañas palabras..

...continuará (risa malvada muajajaja)

* * *

><p>... ¿Se ha entendido?¿si?¿no?¿caos? Díganme... realmente me ha costado escribirlo y mi mente me decía argggg que haces pardaaaallll! (pardal es como decir tonta o boba) en fin... espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Y como dije en el otro capi, aquí contesto los reviews de los dos capis anteriores:

LULYHIME: OH! Que pasión muestras... siii muerte a la ramera xD pobreta. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y el anterior. SE GAPPY.

Mychi-chan: ¡No te mueras! (llora) T_T resisteeeee! Aquí esta el capi! Perdón por tardar! O no mueraaassss. ¿Y que piensas ahora de Itachi? xD nee ¿te cae mal? se gappy y thankkiiuuu

Andrea: Te contesto aquí los dos reviews vale? xD Woo te has enamorado de mi historia, espero que ella (la historia) te pueda corresponder desde lo más fondo de sus letras =D. Y bueno... no creo que les haga sufrir mucho mas... mentira :P aun les queda un poco de sufrimiento. SE GAPPY.

~Hikari19(Yami06 ni Hikari19):También te contesto los dos reviews aquí vale? =D te entiendo, a mi Saku, no es que me caiga mal... del todo, pero bueno siempre la veo ahí como el estorbo entre sasuket y hinata... cuando naruhina xD a ella ya le pongo con Sasuke, así que no hay problem... pero bueno. ¡TU TAMBIÉN SE MUY GAPPY! Be, lo del dedo lo puse con toda la mala intensión del mundo... y Tachi-chan es todo tuyo =D. GRACIAS POR LEER Y SE REALMENTE MMUUY GAPPY.

Yuuki-chan: ¡EA! Acertaste de pleno... me gusta tu intuición. =D gracias por leer y se Gappy.

Kalia maya the whater: xD creo que se hacer el RPS (creo que se escribe así) así que tranquila, yo te salvo si te da el ataque ò_ó. Sip, el Itachitet es demasiado tentador... es...es...es...tan...tan...tan ...ÉL. espero que te guste el capi y graciaaas. SE GAPPY.

HiinataHyLovers: ... si, quiero veros sufrir...perdoooon no me castigueees (carita de perrito abandonado) es broma... un poquito. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, me alegro que haya gustado... realmente estaba un poco descontenta, pero bueno si me lo dices así me lo creeré =D. Perdoon por tardar tanto ...se muuuy gappy y te devuelvo los kises y abracitos. TANKIU~~

: Ay, que risa...que risa...este Gaara es un insensible... tendrás que enseñarle la lección ¿a que si? xD jojo... esto de mendigar mola un poquito =D Me encantan tus reviews, siempre me rio un montón jajajajaa . graciaaaasss y se muy gappy.

Gabiiz: NooooOOoo! Besa a Sasuke, Itachi esta sentado mirando la escena totalmente sorprendido. Todavía el daño no se lo va a hacer... bueno por los momentos. =D graciaas y se Gappy.

Hinamel: Soy muy mala, realmente mala xD siempre lo dejo igual.. parece que lo hago aproposito xD jiji El sufrimiento forma parte de esos 3, pero ya veras que todos serán felices...o no xD. SE GAPPY Y GRACIAS.

X-Taka: woooooo! me siento alagada! me encanta que te encante el fic. Y GRACIAASSSS espero que este capi tambien te guste. se muy gappy.

Marcia Andrea: ...si he de confesarte también he estado pensando en hacerlo ItaHina... me está comiendo la duda, la incertidumbre... pero bueno, si este no acaba así haré un ItaHina =D para quitarme las ganas. Y tranquila con el internete siempre pasa lo mismo, sip y escribir en el movil es muuuy complicado...¬¬ y mas si tienes los dedos grandes que apretas dos letras a la vez u_u muy triste. GRACIAAS POR LEER Y SE MU GAPPY.

SaSuHiNa-EvAnZ: Yo también... los quería juntos, pero las cosas están cambiado... xD es broma es un SasHina, la moral me obliga a dejarlos juntos... o no? xD soy muy mala. graciaas y seee muuuuy gappy.

Ruki-CC: Te respondo aquí los dos reviews THANKIU (L) Si, fue muy cortito... la inspiración anda en crisis también, pero bueno ya me he recuperado. Siii Itachi es un perversooo xD y travieso, pero eso le da más picardia al fic ¿cierto? Me gusta poner a una Hina, así espontánea ... es gracioso imaignarsela. VALE, lo siento en el alma, confundo... soy la ... lo lamento, pero voy escribiendo y las ideas sales a borbotones y cuando me doy cuenta pienso.. ¿se entenderá? Espero que este capi sea un poco menos confuso que el anterior y que más o menos te resuelva las dudas xD sino por favor dímelas y yo intentaré responderla sin contarte que pasara. MUCHAS GRACIAAS POR TUS REVIEES Y SE MUUUY GAPPY.

Ninaninet: Gracias, gracias... tengo una imaginación muuy grande, pero a veces ni yo la entiendo xD. Sii actualizo cada semana... o por lo menos lo intento. Me alegra que te guste y que te intrigue, que se resuelvan las cosas tan pronto es un poco aburrido =D. Se muy gappy y graciaas.

Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: Bienvenida al club, de levemente antisakura. No me cae mal, mal, mal... del todo, pero muy bien tampoco me cae. =D me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te siga gustando. se muy gappy y gracias.

SasuHina4evr: Me gusta la intensidad de tus sentimientos. Yo también cuando comencé a escribir el fic la tache como una zorra... luego a lo largo de los capis, se me fue aflojando el alma. Me alegro que te gustee. Se muy gappy. GRACIAS.

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Jejej, es los amores complicados son los mejores, que la vida sea tan rosa no es divertido. DIME, que es lo que no entiendas y yo intentare en todo lo posible solucionar tus dudas, en medida de lo posible sin revelarte el final, claro está. Espero que este capi, resuelva algunas dudas. GRACIAAS, GRACIAS y se muuuuy gappy =D.

TaeminnieUchiha06: Realmente todas terminaremos amando a Itachi y odiando a Sasuke lo veo venir... que desgracia y es un HinaSasu... xD si, Sasuke nos salio un poquito malote, pero bueno, eso le da más gracia al fic xDD. ME ALEGRO QUE TE SIGA GUSTANDO Y GRACIAS,GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y SE MUY GAPPY. Ya nos hablamos por el cara libro. besooosss~~

EA! Lo prometido es deuda. ¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR AQUÍ!¡GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE AL TANTO DE QUE SUBO EL CAPI! LAMENTO TARDAR TANTO Y todo eso.. Y MUCHAS, MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAASSS Y DESEO, DESDE LO MÁS HONDO DE MI CORAZONCITO...que si, tengo... en algún lugar de mi pecho. QUE SEAN MUUUUUUUUUY GAPPYS Y QUE PASEN UN LINDO SAMINGO...aunque ya son la 1 así que feliz DOMINGO =D.


	11. Nieve en el cielo

**¡Es Viernes! Jolines, pensé que nunca llegaría... y yeah, llegó sin ningún contratiempo en mi horizonte y por condiciones divinas eme aquí, subiendo un capítulo...(apalusos) si, si, yo también estoy emocionada (sollozos). Bueno GRACIAS una y mil veces, por estar aquí, por leerme y decirme que les parece. Realmente les adoro a todos. Y espero que este capi les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Sin más les dejo con el... mentira... recuerdan lo que les pedí en el otro capi ...¿si no? Bueno la cosa es que no se porque pero no se publico mi bloc por lo que si tienes ganas y bla bla bla, les dejo el nombre que es sólo me pasa a mi. la url se escribe todo junto solomepasami ... si le falta una A. No entiendo el por qué, pero bueno. Ya saben, si se aburren pues ahí está. Ahora si les dejo con el capi.**

**SEAN MUY GAPPYS Y COMO SIEMPRE ABAJO LES DEJO LAS RESPUESTAS.**

**MUAC MUAC **

Novios de Terapia

10- Nieve en el cielo:

Los días iban pasando como las gotas de lluvia cayendo en una tormenta. Sentía que los minutos de felicidad se iban deslizando entre mis dedos, como si el aire comenzara a faltar en mis pulmones y que las palabras que más deseaba pronunciar se congelaran en mis labios. No podía hacer nada, tan sólo mirar como la persona que amaba se iba alejando poco a poco de mi. Así está mejor, me repetía día tras día mientras veía como el jardín se iba llenando de adornos pre nupciales, como las criadas me sonreían encantadas y como las cartas de amenaza llenaban mi buzón de voz del teléfono. Era consciente que entre los demonios, yo me sentaba al lado de Lucifer. Era su mano izquierda y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el día de mi muerte. Si era malo, tenía que aceptarlo...

Salí del despacho de Jiraiya, aunque hacía tiempo que era innecesario que fuera. Él tan sólo se limitaba a mostrarme imágenes de mujeres desnudas, posturas que ni siquiera sabía que el cuerpo podía hacer y de vez en cuando, soltaba alguna frase que me ayudaba. Pero a pesar de mucha terapia, de mucho hablar y de mucho llorar no podía estar tranquilo; Me iba a casar con la novia de mi hermano ¿En qué planeta eso estaba bien?

Suspiré el aire frío cuando salí del hospital, entre paso y paso me encontraba alguna cara conocida, me felicitaba por mi futuro compromiso y me deseaba los mejores deseos que podía existir. Yo simplemente sonreía como un títere sin alma. ¿Qué me ocurría?

Amaba a Sakura, desde el primer día que la vi en los pasillos del Instituto, quería estar con ella, deseaba que mis hijos tuvieran sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero entre pestañéo y pestañeó mis preciosos hijos se transformaban en una delicada y triste mirada blanca.

El rostro de Hinata me turbaba el sueño, las palabras de mi padre me retumbaban en la cabeza y al anhelo de la felicidad a cada paso que daba me parecía más imposible. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme eso?¿Por qué a mi?

Entre mis pensamientos llegué al coche, entré a la cabina caliente y arranqué. Quizás si la mente no la hubiera tenido nublada me hubiera dado cuenta del joven que tenía delante de mi. Quizás si no tuviera tantos problemas internos me habría dado cuenta de quien era el joven. Y quizás, a lo mejor, si no me hubiera marchado a esa Universidad, aún ese sujeto sería mi mejor amigo.

- ¡ESTÚPIDO!- gritó el atropellado mientras le daba golpes al capó con una muleta.

- ¡Oye, para, para!- grité mientras salía del coche para intentar salvar a mi estimado auto.- ¿Qué coñ...? ¿Naruto?- el apelado levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Sasuke?- preguntó el aun con la muleta en alto. Bajó la cabeza y se puso lívido al contemplar los feos rayones que tenía mi auto. Levantó la cabeza y me sonrió con esa sonrisa única de él. No pude evitar sonreír yo también.

En menos tiempo de lo esperado le estaba llevando a su casa, mientras llenaba el coche de bellos recuerdos, donde él y yo éramos inseparables, donde llenábamos el despacho del profesor de papel de bater y luego le echábamos la culpa a algún compañero.

La casa de Naruto era pequeña, cálida, de tiernos colores y llenos de fotos, pinturas y un olor a pintura acrílica. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mi, una señora de cabellos rojos y sonrisa amable me saludo: Kushina, mi segunda madre. Sonreí y ella me abrazo. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la veía? Entré acompañada de los dos Uzumakis y al llegar al salón comprobé maravillado como mi director de la primaria estaba sentado en la sala leyendo unos cuantos exámenes. Al verme – igual que su mujer- me abrazó y comenzó a asaltarme con preguntas. Antes de entrar al tema del compromiso Naruto me salvó y me llevó a su habitación.

- ¿Cómo está Sakura?- preguntó el sin cambiar la sonrisa de su rostro. Como odiaba eso de él.

- Bien, se casará con mi hermano...-le informé. El siguió sonriendo.

- Ya lo sabía, el otro día vino envuelta en lágrimas...- me informó mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Me indigné al comprobar que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿¡Es qué no te cabreas!- grité. El levantó la cabeza y me miró.

- Te odio...- murmuró- pero también te quiero ¿sabes? Eres mi amigo, y no tienes la culpa de que tus padres controlen tu vida...- iba a reprochar pero el levanto la mano para que le dejara hablar.- Te odio porque no luchaste por ella, pero te quiero porque fuiste tu el más herido. Tampoco puedo perdonarla a ella por hacerte daño y tener que casarse con tu hermano. Pero yo solo soy un amigo pobreton.- y su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Después de desahogarnos y informarme de los avances de su vida, nos dejamos envolver por viejos recuerdos, a recuperar tiempo perdido y ante todo a olvidarme un poco de mi existencia, de mi patético destino que yo mismo me había forjado.

- ¿Se puede querer a dos personas a la vez?- pregunté mientras movía una pieza del ajedrez.

- Yo creo que si, pero deberás elegir a una.- sonrió y me hizo jake mate.

El teléfono de la habitación de Naruto comenzó a resonar por todo, el salió corriendo y lo atendió. Su rostro se contrajo a una amarga mueca y por último cerró el auricular, me miró y volvió a sonreír.

- Tengo que irme al hospital... mi novia se ha levantado.

- ¿Y eso es malo?- pregunté sin saber mucho como tomarme esa noticia.

- … no, pero tengo miedo – confesó avergonzado.

Sin decir nada más me propuse en acompañarle al hospital. El sonrió como siempre y salimos de su casa. Al camino del hospital me enteré de la horrible accidente: Ella y él volvían una tarde de la Universidad, cuando pasaron al lado de un restaurante y que al momento éste saltó por los aires. Se habían dejado el gas encendido. Él por suerte no había recibido daños muy graves, ya que ella se había interpuesto entre él y la honda del calor. Se había quemado toda la espalda, tenía contusiones a grande escala en la cabeza y con posible amnesia permanente.

- Aunque amé a Sakura durante mucho tiempo, Mina siempre estuvo a mi lado...- murmuro cuando llegamos al hospital.- … incondicionalmente me apoyó y estuvo cuando lo necesité... y con el tiempo se hizo querer.

- Por eso dices que se puede amar a dos personas a la vez...-comprendí.

- Amo a Sakura porque fue mi primer amor y siempre será así... pero Mina es mi amor actual. - confesó y las mejillas se le encendieron.- Tu también deberías entender que hay dentro de tu corazón.

Sin más abrió la puerta del coche y se dispuso a salir, antes de hacerlo se volteó y me dio un gran abrazo. De aquellos que sientes totalmente a la otra persona, que disfrutas del agradable momento y ante todo, deseas que se prolongue. Cuando nos separamos nos juramos volver a vernos. Sonrió y salió cojeando hasta dentro del hospital.

En ese momento, mientras yo me debatía entre un montón de sentimientos, pensamientos y recuerdos, había alguien más, observando discretamente la escena y preparando lo que sería sin ninguna duda mi perdición...

El motor ronroneaba delante de la puerta de la mansión, pero no quería entrar, antes de cruzar la barrera y llegar a mi hogar quería tener todos mis pensamientos en orden. Cerré los ojos y recordé con fuerza todos los bellos momentos, disfrute de los recuerdos sensitivos y antes todo comprendí, que por mucho que me doliese que realmente la quería a ella. Crucé la barrera de la casa, estacioné el coche y corrí hasta la habitación de ella...

- Te amo – confesé. Ella jadeó sorprendida y vi caer de sus ojos pequeñas lágrimas, se acercó a mi y me abrazó.

- Yo... también.- sollozó y me abrazó, hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho.

Estaba apunto de darle un beso, nuestro mayor y mejor beso cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y entró su padre, bramando, gruñendo y separándome de ella...

- ¡La boda se cancela!- gruñó y agarró a su hija por el codo y la arrastró hasta la puerta.

- ¿¡Por qué!- grite.

- ¡Porque eres gay!

Sentenció y se llevó muy lejos de mi, quizás a la única persona que realmente he amado...

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>¡MUAJAJAJAJA! Son malvada... ¡MUAJAJAJA! Como disfruto siendo así... es broma... bueno, un poquito... muy poquito. ¿Qué les pareció? Si, me he reconciliado con Sasuket, ponerlo tan malo no era lo mío... jiji<p>

AQUÍ LAS RESPUESTAS:

Yuuki-chan: Mauaja! Las sorpresas son divertidas. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este también te halla dejado una buena sorpresa. SE GAPPY.

Annii Gabiiz: Ea! Aquí tienes tu capi, espero que la espera valga la pena. Igualmente se muy gappy. besos

Marcia Andrea: ¡BIEN! Me alegro que ya tengas tu compu. Soy feliz por ti. Si, me encanta el drama... soy la Sra. Drama... si soy muchas señoras. Qué se le va a hacer. A mi el SasuSaku no me desagrada, realmente ninguna pareja me desagrada es divertido en meter a todos por el medio. Aunque hay algunos como el AnkoKakashi que realmente no lo tragaré jamás... nunca. Uff.. me enciendo cuando pienso en esa pareja. No puede ser, me niego xD. Realmente esto parece más un HinaIta que otra cosa, por lo que tendré que hace un ItaHina para dejar el cosquilleo en el estómago, pero realmente aun no tengo nada pensado... es algo raro, pero cierto. Estoy abierta a sugerencias =D. Los Uchihas al poder... realmente es un dilema, pero creo que me quedo con Itachi... definitivamente con él. Itachi: HEHE , te he ganado estúpido hermano pequeño. Sasuke: Mierda...

Perdón, se me ha ido la pinza. En fin, gracias por leer y me alegra que te esté gustado y espero que este capi también te haya gustado. SE REALMENTE GAPPY. BESICOS.

Kalia Maya The Wather: Woooo galletas! de choco? Espero que siii! EA, AQUI esta el capi, espero que te guste muchoooo y que valga la pena la espera. SE GAPPY GAPPY Y MUY GAPPY.

Rukia-CC: ¿Éste se ha entendido? Espero que si, es que como me emociono... en fin, espero que si. =D que bien que más o menos se vaya viendo por donde van los tiros. Espero que te guste este capi. Se muy gappy =D

Hinamel: Me alegro que se halla entendido. Está bien querer que se quede con Sasuket, después de todo es un HinaSasu... aunque uno nunca sabe por donde saldrán los tiro... ni yo, que la escribo se que pasará en el siguiente capítulo :P. Espero que este capi también te guste. Se very Gappy.

Andrea: Perdón, soy realmente cruel... INTENTARÉ, que el próximo capi no sufras tanto, porque seguro que en éste has sufrido... o no. Ya me dirás. Me encanta que te haya parecido triste y hermoso al mismo tiempo. Me alegra mucho. Espero que este también te parezca triste y hermoso a la vez. Se muy gappy =D

~Hikari19 ( Yami06 ni Hikari19): Buenas Nochemadrugadas =D creemos saludos. Ohh me alagas que des vueltas por aquí para ver si he actualizado... ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! No hay que esperar más. La culpa de todo la tiene Madara, es un capullo... perdón la palabra, pero me salió de la poteiro. Más adelante explicaré un poco más el plan malévolo de Madara... creo, no lo sé, pero espero que se vaya entendiendo, si no ya sabes me dices que es y la te solucionará el problema =D. Ohhh, entonces mandale saludos a Zetsu de mi parte, que me cae muy bien xD. Tranquila, yo también soy bipolar. Creo que es dependiendo de como pongas a la susodicha pelo chicle. Si la pones como una guarra que se deja las bragas (pantis) en casa... pues supongo que cae un poco malamente, pero si la pones como una víctima... pues pues... más o menos. Y el NaruHina es muy tierno. El SasuSaku pues, no me termina de desagradar, considero que también está bien, pero el kakanko lo aborresco por completo esa mardita guarrindonga...gggrrrrr. Uff que mal me cae. Somos muy complicadas. BUENO SE MUY GAPPY Y QUE TE GUSTE EL CAPI. =D

=D sean felices.


	12. Pruebas

¡Buenos VIRDOS (Viernes-Sabado), realmente no he encontrado uno mejor para decirlo... pero bueno. ¿Cómo han pasado la semana? Espero que muy Gappy y que los que tengan exámenes ( como yo) les haya ido muy bien y los aprobados circulen en el aire. Si no es así, bueno siempre nos queda Septiembre =D.

Bueno, como siempre ¡GRACIAS!¡ THANK YOU! ¡ARIGATO!¡GRACIE! ¡GRACIS! ¡MERCI! no los se decir en más idiomas... pero espero que haya llegado el mensaje de agradecimiento eterno que siento por todos. Espero que este capi les guste tanto como los demás y que sigan aquí hasta que se acabe o se cansen.

PD: Creo que me equivoqué poniendo algún número en uno de los capis, pero el número correcto es el que pongo yo aquí (abajo) por si se han liado o algo.

GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE Y SEAN GAPPYS.

Novios de Terapia

11- Pruebas:

La única barrera que nos separaba, era una fría y blanca pared, por todo lo demás podíamos incluso tocarnos, hablarnos o besarnos. Pero a pesar de todo, no lo hacíamos. Juzgados por las miradas acusadora de nuestros padres, vetados de palabras y sordos de nuestros sentimientos, nos mantenían separados pero al mismo tiempo tan juntos que la electricidad de nuestro cuerpo nos herían. Era horrible estar tan cerca y saber que no podía tocarlo. Con tan sólo mirarlo ya parecía como si hubiera cometido un pecado. Quizás era un castigo o simplemente una estúpida prueba para comprar si realmente lo éramos o no. ¿Qué pretendía que nos besáramos delante de ellos?¿Qué nos amáramos sin importar las miradas? Fruncí el ceño enojada y huí al único lugar donde los ojos, palabras o pensamientos carecían de importancia: Al tejado.

El cielo estaba oscuro, a pesar de ello se podía ver como las finas nubes grises se iban moviendo y juntando una al lado de la otra, creando pequeños estruendos en el cielo y haciendo vibrar el aire. Una tormenta se acercaba, quizás una fuerte.

A mi lado se había sentado de forma silenciosa una mujer de largos cabellos negros, rostro sereno y sonrisa amable. La madre de Sasuke. Buscó algo en una bolsa haciendo el mínimo ruido posible y mucho antes de que yo pudiera voltear a ver, me ofrecía una bola de arroz. Le miré sorprendida.

- Desde ayer que no comes nada...- murmuró mientras abría el papel que envolvía la bola de arroz y me la ofrecía.- Lamento que sea comprada, pero últimamente han usurpado mi cocina y no me dejan entrar ahí...-se disculpó apenada.

- Gracias...- agarré la bola y la comencé a comer. Estaba riquísima.

- ¿Qué opinas de Sasuke?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa. La miré y ella sonrió, sentí como las mejillas me ardían y varios recuerdos de Sasuke me acudían a la memoria.

- Es... un chico muy dulce...-empecé.- tierno, amable y sumamente tímido.- sonreí al recordar la primera vez que le besé.- pero al mismo tiempo es distante y desconfiado...-confesé.

- Sakura le hizo mucho daño...- intervino ella.- Aunque jamás lo hizo queriendo, al igual que Itachi a ti...-agregó antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

Esperé a que ella siguiera hablando, pero los choques de nubes se hacían cada vez más frecuentes haciendo que nuestras voces se mezclaran entre los truenos. Ambas sonreímos y entramos dentro de la casa. A pesar de que a los pocos minutos de entrar el agua comenzó a caer, todos los pasillos estaban vacíos, las habitaciones silenciosas y el único ruido que se podía persivir era el de la cocina, donde todos los cocineros preparaban la comida para las dos familias: La mía y la de ellos. Tragué saliva ante la mera idea de ver a mi padre junto al padre de Sasuke, aunque tiempo atrás esa escena ya se había repetido, pero sin ninguna duda no había tanto odio de por medio. Me despedí de mi ex suegra y huí a mi habitación. En ella se encontraba Itachi, sentado de rodillas, con el ceño sereno y un cojín a su lado. Al verme me invitó a sentarme. Lo hice.

A pesar de que había demasiadas cosas que decir, tan sólo nos quedamos uno al lado del otro, escuchando las gotas caer sobre los cristales, el repentino ruido de un coche acercarse y los saludos de las criadas al recibir a los señores en casa. Sin decir nada, se levantó y me dejó sola en la habitación. Al poco rato que el se marchara por la puerta se asomó Sasuke, imitó a su hermano y se sentó a mi lado. A diferencia de él, hablamos...

- Tenemos cinco minutos antes que noten mi ausencia...- me informó mientras sujetaba mi mano con cariño.- Lo siento, no debí abrazar a Naruto.

- Puedes abrazarlo siempre que quieras.- agarré su mano.- mientras que no le beses...-bromeé y el rió.- Te quiero.- le recordó.

- Lo sé y pronto lo demostraremos.

- ¿Cómo?- quise saber. A toda respuesta me silencio con un beso. Fue breve, pero cargado de sentimientos. Fue el primer beso en regla que nos dimos. - Te quiero.- susurró y luego se marchó.

Dejé caer el cuerpo sobre el tatami y miré el techo. La lámpara de papel hacía que el cuarto se viera de un color canela, a pesar del vivo color de la mesa del escritorio y de los demás accesorios. A pesar de estar en un cautiverio parcial y además castigada, tanto los Uchihas como mi padre me trataban bien: Comida y caprichos, aunque el único capricho que exigía era ver a Sasuke en plena luz del día, en la sala o comedor. Su régimen de cero contacto era tan estricto que estábamos obligados a comer por separado, cada uno con su familia y vigilados por cámaras, para comprobar si salía el tema. Sólo podíamos hablar de ello cuando estuviéramos presentes todos. Aunque mi padre hubiera dicho que el compromiso se cancelaría no lo habíamos hecho público, quería hacer algo para arreglarlo y que el mundo público aún pensara que el compromiso seguía en pie. No se podían permitir otro escándalo como la infidelidad del Uchiha mayor con una cualquiera. Pensé en Sakura. ¿Cómo estaría ella? Salí de la habitación y recorrí la mansión hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica, ella recogía su ropa y la metía en una maleta, con rostro triste y cansado.

- ¿Dónde te vas?- pregunté sorprendida mientras me acercaba a ella.

- A casa...- comentó sin parar de recoger la ropa. Mi rostro formuló la pregunta y ella respondió.- El compromiso con Itachi se ha cancelado, al igual que el tuyo con Sasuke...- se rió sin fuerza. Estaba agotada.- Estoy cansada de tener que ser siempre la mala … ¿sabes? Amo a Sasuke mucho más de lo que todo el mundo piensa...- no quise decir nada. - pero al parecer la herida que le hice en el pasado jamás se sanará...- al final me miró.- ¿Cómo has podido curarte tan rápido? Pensaba que amabas a Itachi tanto como yo a Sasuke...

- ...y lo hago...-confesé.- pero por mucho que lo ame, Sasuke ahora es mucho más importante para mi...

- ...entre los dos os habéis sanado las heridas que nosotros dejamos.

Antes de caer la noche cualquier rastro de Sakura había sido borrado. El contrato familiar entre los Haruno y los Uchihas había quedado totalmente cancelado y Madara se encontraba entre las rejas familiares de los Uchihas. Algo que a mi no me interesaba en absoluto, ya que ahora se centraba en mi un problema peor. Los dos hermanos eran sólo para mi...

La mente se me llenó de miles de formas para intentar resolver el problema y la primera que me convenció fue la del trío. Si pasaba nadie tendría duda de que Sasuke le gustaban las mujeres, ya que la idea del incesto jamás podía cruzarse entre la mente de los adultos. Aunque dudaba de ello, por lo que dicho pensamiento lo dejé metido en una cajita y lo queme. El resto de idea era que nos vieran besándonos, pero cualquier cosa que pudiéramos hacer parecería una escusa cualquiera. No sabía que podía hacer.

La ceremonia se iba a celebrar en dos días y aun no había logrado encontrar una pista para sacar de aquel lío a Sasuke. Por otro lado, las visitas silenciosas de Itachi se repetían día tras día, haciendo que mi cerebro se viera cada vez más afectado. Al principio no decía nada, pero luego iba dejando caer palabras que a cada día que pasaba tenía más sentido.

_Si te quedas conmigo tus problemas acabaran. _Solía decir. Otro día soltaba _Si me eliges a mi todos se olvidaran de Sasuke y podrá ser feliz con Sakura._ La última cosa que me dijo fue la que más me marcó _Si tu aun me amas... ¿que te hace pensar que él no la ama a ella aún?_

Era consciente que Itachi tenía todas las cartas a su favor, el poco contacto que tenía con Sasuke hacía que mi fe en el se viera quebrada, además de las continuas afirmaciones de mi padre de que tenía pruebas de que Sasuke era gay. Estaba comenzando a dudar y a caer en la red de Itachi y pensaba, que así era como lo quería mi padre. Él jamás aceptaría a otro que no fuera el primogénito de los Uchihas.

Una noche fue cuando comprendí que mi padre terminaría ganando...

Estaba en mi habitación, como otros tantos días, observando la lluvia caer y la nieve fundiéndose junto con el agua, cuando Itachi entró en la habitación. Quizás paso porque estaba débil, necesitaba cariño o quizás porque aun le amaba más a él de lo que creía.

Me abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besar mi cuello, me fue desabrochando la blusa hasta dejarme sin camisa y con el dedo índice siguió el camino de mi columna vertebral... en ese momento perdí la razón y no recuerdo nada más que cuando abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, desnuda y en brazos de otro hombre...

* * *

><p>Realmente quería poner continuará, pero no quedaba bien... ¿a que no? (salen botellas que le pegan en la cabeza) ay! lo sé, lo sé soy cruel y malvada y lo dejo siempre donde más interés tiene la cosa... ¡PERO! mis queridos amigos, les he de notificar que... SUBIRÉ EL CAPITULO 12 entre la semana... si, resulta que si no lo escribo pronto la idea que tengo en mente se me escapará y se puede armar la gorda si dejo que es pase. En todo caso, si quieren que eso pase, por lo que el fic se liará mucho y habrá de todo díganlo... así veremos que tan divertido se vuelve la cosa.<p>

BUENO AQUÍ ABAJO LO DE SIEMPRE =D:

Annii GabiiZ: El amor es un tema díficil, al igual que la amistad si no se cuida se puede perder. Y realmente ya se ha vuelto un SasuHina, aunque como dije antes no se que se puede liar aquí si se me olvidan las ideas que tenía en la cabeza. Es muy peligroso. Normal, creo que ya el pobre chico se debía declarar ya... no quiero hacerles sufrir TANTO, aunque un poquito es lo necesario sino se hace muy aburrido ¿No crees? Espero que el capi te guste y que pases buen finde =D. Se gappy.

Danyneko-chan: ¡GRACIAS! Me encanta que te guste, y me siento honrada que haya sido el primer review que hayas dejado. Me alagas. Y te entiendo perfectamente, en mi casa se meten conmigo porque no me acuerdo de las contraseñas de ningún lugar... vamos es lo normal ¿no? Si ya la computadora te guarda la contraseña ¿que utilidad tienes de recordarla? Y luego te vas de viaje, entras en otra computadora y te quedas en plan "ay dios, no se la contraseña" y ahí comienza un drama. Yo lloraré contigo también. Y me agrada tus deducciones, muy bien, lo has pillado al vuelo. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como el anterior, y espero que no se te vuelva a olvidar la contraseña... si pasa eso yo te animaré para que la recuerdes. Se Gappy =D.

Rukia-CC: ¡Espero que te vaya o haya ido muy bien el exámen! Te deseo la mejor suerte (para todos los exámenes que vienen) y que apruebes! Si, me gusta ser cruel... más bien creo que soy un poco satírica, pero bueno no lo se. Dejémoslo con que soy cruel y malvada xD. Y sip, lo llevas muy bien, vas por buen camino. Espero que seas muy gappy y que éste capi te haya gustado. =D

Azura Akuma: ¡Me encanta que te encante! Y a todas tus preguntas son "SI", menos a lo de Itachi. Él es malo, pero tanto... le pondré a él más perverso, pero no en plan acusando de algo a su hermano que es obvio que no lo es. Pero bueno, todas las hipótesis son válidas hasta que se demuestre lo contrario. Espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior. Se Gappy.

Ahome Uchiha-Hiuga: ¡Lo sé! Fue muy corto, no tengo perdón alguno... pero es que si lo alargo más le quito emoción para el siguiente capitulo úù intentaré hacerlos más largo. Lo intentaré. Me alegro que te encanté y espero que éste capi también te haya gustado. Y ¡Yeah! tus hipótesis son acertadas... es ÉL. Se muy gappy.

Andrea: ¡Perdón! Es que es inevitable que siempre lo deje así, es algo que no puedo luchar contra las letras... en el momento que mis deditos dejan de escribir sé que no puedo seguir. Así que intentaré no ser tan mala y dejarlo así en aquellos momentos tan cruciales. Ya lo se, los padres se les va la cabeza... es más obvio que a Sasuket le gusta el pescadito que la carne (aunque no se si se dice así realmente xD). Y bueno, aquí tienes tu capi y espero que te guste. Te deseo Gappicidad. =D

Marcia Andrea: ¡Lo siento! Es corto, tendré que intentar hacer algo para que no sea tan corto el próximo capitulo. Prometo que me esforzaré en el próximo. Me alegro que te haya resuelto dudas. Ya tocaba un poco de amor y reconocimiento de sentimientos, sino sería muy seco de su parte. Y si, lamentablemente será un HinaSasu... pero he de confirmarte que en mi mente se está cociendo un ItaHina... todavía no está muy formado pero más o menos tengo una idea. Por otra parte, tengo un fic con Itachi "Enseñame a Amar" que lo escribí en mis comienzos (osease hace mucho tiempo, las faltas de ortografía y errores gramaticales estarán por todo) por lo que estará un poco mal escrito, pero lo que decía es que pensaba escribirlo de nuevo y quizás agregar algo más porque había lectores descontentos con el final, en todo caso si gustas puedes leerlo xD asi se te va el mal sabor de la boca de que no sea una ItaHina... pero MUY PRONTO habrá uno, exclusivamente de ellos. En fin, después de este testamento te deseo mucha gappicidad =D.

Ninaninet: ¡YEAH! Hinata recibe amor por todo los costados, es una afortunada... a mi también me gustaría recibir tanto amor xD. Soy realmente malvada y cruel xD pero bueno... tiene su gracia ¿cierto? Si la intervención de Narutet era necesaria, me sentía mal por no meterlo en algún rincón. Y bueno... Naruto era la figura guay en ese momento, dejarle un poco de gloria está bien ¿no crees? Espero que te guste el capi y que seas realmente gappy!

AH! Publicidad sin ánimo de lucro alguno. En éste capi me he inspirado gracias a la canción de Gotye- Somebody that i used to know. Me he enamorado de la canción y del quien lo canta (coraconcitos volando).

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPI!

CIAO


	13. Lejos

**Lo sé, no es Viernes, tampoco sabado y domingo... es ¡MARTES! y... perdón, realmente me ha sido imposible sentarme a escribir el capitulo. La primera escusa es que el finde pasado... no me acuerdo ahora que hice y no se porque no escribí... ¡pero! Si me acuerdo que éste finde intenté sentarme a escribir... y ¡lo hice! pero las ideas no aparecían, por mucho que le diera a las teclas... realmente me sabe mal. Pero no se preocupen, ya he vuelto... las ideas han regresado y aquí está el capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y disculpen la espera! Aquí les dejo el capi.**

ciao

Novios de Terapia

12- Lejos:

Los copos de nieve iban cayendo lentamente, amontonándose en las ramas desnudas de los árboles y haciendo una suave melodía para mis oídos. A pesar de que toda la mansión estaba abarrotada de gente, aún así, podía escuchar el suave susurro de la fría brisa y el piar de los pequeños pájaros que no habían abandonado su nido en el invierno.

Un pequeño pájaro rojo estaba posado en una fina rama, movía su pequeña cabeza y me miraba mientras piaba. Sonreí con tristeza. Quería ser una ave, extender las alas y volar fuera de aquel lugar, fuera de los grilletes que me tenían atados en esa habitación y romper el hilo que unía mi corazón con la de la chica, que en un pequeño cuarto se preparaba para acudir a la iglesia y unir su destino con un hombre... que no era yo.

Había intentando cruzar la barrera invisible que nos separaba, hablar en los escasos momentos que nos encontrábamos, pero parecía que nada de lo que hiciera lograba romper el frío muro que ella había creado para apartarme.

Por lo que me veía recluido, en ese calabozo, contemplando como el Invierno iba llegando y como la persona que siempre había amado se iba alejando poco a poco de mi...

¿Qué podía hacer para impedir la boda? Soñaba con irrumpir en la iglesia y oponerme con cuerpo y alma, pero la gente creía fuértemente que era gay; El abrazo con un buen amigo había convertido mi vida en un pequeño infierno...

El pájaro me seguía observando, extendió sus alas y voló hasta donde estaba yo. Sin miedo se posó en mi hombro, comenzó a cantar a mi oído y después salió volando, alejándose poco a poco de mi...

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunté al aire.

Pensé en cerrar la ventana y volver a centrarme en los estudios, olvidándome que la persona que amaba se iba a casar y que me pasaría el resto de mi vida, atado a una familia que juraba que jamás tendrían una yerna. Suspiré frustrado apunto de cerrar, cuando mi pequeño amigo plumado volvió a aparecer en el marco de la puerta... ésta vez no iba sólo.

Muy cerca de el, había un pichón, de un color más suave que el de él, con el pico de un vivo color naranja y tan pequeño y frágil que me daba miedo hasta mirarlo...

Quizás fue en ese momento que la idea me cruzó por la mente, pero sin ninguna duda había sido la mejor que había tenido en mente.

Sonreí triunfante.

- Estas loco...-sentenció Naruto totalmente horrorizado.

- No, no estoy loco...-corregí.- Estoy enamorado.

- No...-volvió a negar el rubio.- Estás loco... en serio.

- Bueno ¿tienes una idea mejor?

El negó. Sonreí y éste respondió a mi sonrisa. Dejó la taza de café en la mesa, miró a la mujer que dormía tranquilamente en la cama y me acompañó hasta la salida.

- Pero... una cosa...- murmuró antes de marcharme.- ¿Cómo lo piensas hacer? Digo, se casa hoy...-miró el reloj.- en menos de cuatro horas...

- El tiempo me ayudará...- afirmé rotundo.

- ¿Qué?

- Hará tormenta.

Me despedí de mi amigo, salí del hospital y corrí hasta resguardarme en mi coche. Al acto comenzó a caer una lluvia fuerte, el cielo rugía y el viento agitaba con violencia las ramas de los árboles desnudas. Arranqué el motor y conduje con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción hasta la mansión.

La sala de reunión estaba abarrotada de gente, todos vestidos con ropas elegantes, de vistosos colores, las mujeres pintadas hasta lo imposible, los hombres engominados hasta los pelos de las bolas y algunos niños que habían vestidos como pequeños muñecos. Los invitados al verme pasar abrían los ojos sorprendidos, yo simplemente les sonreía. Para su horro, yo no vestía ropa de gala, tan sólo llevaba unos pantalones negros de jean y una camisa de cuello alto de color azul marido. No llevaba gomina y tenía la cara un poco mojada. Estaba en son a la tormenta que había explotado minutos atrás.

Después de saludar algunas personas huí hasta una esquina de la sala y esperé a que los cabezas del clan se centraran en la sala y hablaran. Poco a poco los invitados se fueron sentando. Entre ellos se encontraba Itachi, que miraba en mi dirección horrorizado. Yo sonreí. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta mi...

- ¡Qué haces aquí!- exigió gruñendo indignado.

- Nada, pasaba por aquí...-dejé caer.

- ¿Qué preténdes?

- Quitarle a la novia...

Sin más me aparté de su lado y escuché con atención lo que estaban apunto de decir.

- ¡Familia!- habló mi padre con voz fuerte. Todos callaron.- Lamento tener que informarles que debido al temporal la boda se cancelará... hasta nuevo aviso...

Él comenzó a decir más cosas pero para mi eso no tenía importancia, tan sólo les pediría a todos que acudieran a la parte sur de la mansión, donde una de las criadas le mostraría su habitación y que pasarían la noche y el resto de la semana ahí. Sabía que la boda se cancelaría hasta la semana siguiente, ya que el padre tenía que viajar por asuntos urgentes, y no volvería hasta después de la semana, por lo que tenía más de cinco días para hacer que Hinata volviera a mis brazos...

La habitación donde se preparaba la novia estaba medio abierta, no se escuchaban voces y tan sólo los suspiros incansables de alguien. Asomé la cabeza para encontrarme a mi hermoso ángel, vestido con un traje de seda color canela, su largo cabello suelto en melena y su rostro pálido y ojeroso...

Los ángeles deberían dormir...-musite mientras entraba a la habitación. Ella dio un pequeño salto en la silla y se giró para verme.

- ¡Sasuke!

- Si, así me llamo.- sonreí. No esperé a que me invitara a sentarme o a pasar, cerré la puerta y arrastre una silla hasta donde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- quiso saber nerviosa.

- Nada, pasaba por aquí...

Era extraño estar los dos solos en una habitación, mientras toda la familia y enemigos estaban en otra, hablando y armando jaleo. Era consciente desde aquel incidente mi presencia al lado de Hinata era prohibida, además de que mi hermano había logrado hacer creer a mi tierno ángel que yo realmente era gay o algo mucho peor... que aun amaba a Sakura. En cierto modo siempre la querré, fue una persona importante... pero en ese momento, tan sólo podía ver a mi precioso y tierno ángel.

- Dime que te ayude...- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos.

- ¿Qué?- contesto totalmente sorprendida. Le sujeté de las manos.

- Te amo ¿sabes? - vi como en sus ojos claros se encendía una pequeña luz.- y he tenido codo de tenista por culpa de eso...- vi como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- ¡Cerdo!- gimió mientras toda su cara se volvía roja como un tomate.

- Soy un hombre...- me defendí y reí.- ¡Dime que te ayude!- insistí una vez más.

- …. yo... no se...-titubeo.- mi padre... jamás creerá que eres heterosexual..

- Tengo un plan...-sentencie.

Recordé el día que Hinata me pidió que le siguiera el rollo, yo acepté con los ojos cerrados, eso, quizás demostraba la confianza eterna que sentía por ella, al igual que el amor, que en ese entonces no era del todo consciente. Así que le miré, deseando que recordara ese día y me sonriera y procediera al plan...

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mi ángel extendió sus alas y me abrazó. Fue el primer contacto que tuve con ella en mucho tiempo. La estreché entre mi pecho, dejé que llorara amargas lágrimas y por primera vez, estuve seguro de que ella me amaba y que por mucho que mi hermano le hubiera comido el coco, los sentimientos que tenía por mi eran más fuertes que otra cosa.

Estaba apunto de contestarme cuando se escucharon unos pasos que llegaban, luego la voz de mi hermano. Salté de la silla, me separé de ella y me alejé hasta la puerta, la abrí y le miré...

- Dime que no me case... y lo haré.- susurró ella.

- No lo hagas...

Sonreí. Las cartas estaban echadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, fue realmente corto... lo sé, pero me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. Realmente no sabía como salir de ésto, así que me esforcé a lo máximo en escribirlo. Espero que les guste.<strong>

**La contestación a los reviews, la haré en el próximo capitulo que sin ninguna falta será éste finde. Ya sali del atasco así que no habrá problemas en escribir. **

**Otra cosa... para las fans de ItaHina, que se quedaron con las ganas de un itaHina... les anunció que el próximo finde, subiré el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic "Mismo Cielo", espero que les gusté.**

**En fin.. sean muy gappys, que pasen buena semana y realmente lo siendo por desaparecer de tal manera.**

**BESITOS**


	14. Segunda Primera Vez

**¡SABADO! !Yeah¡ (aplausos) Si, snif, snif, snif... me ha costado llegar hasta aquí... realmente he sufrido un colapso de idea (que ya comenté en el capi que subi el martes) y poco a poco estoy saliendo de ella. Bueno, como lo prometido es duda aquí está el capitulo 13. ¡GRACIAS por leerme! Y espero que paseís un buen fin de semana y que seais eternamente felices.**

**GRACIAS**

Novios de Terapia

13- Segunda primera vez:

De pequeña, me solía preguntar si se podía amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo. Muchas veces, me decían que era imposible, otras que se podía llegar a querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero de forma distinta. Por lo que la primera pregunta era contestada como una negación. Al llegar al Instituto y enamorarme por primera vez, descubrí que era imposible. Que cuando se ama a una persona, las demás dejan de existir, no hay más pretendientes en tu horizonte y tan sólo te importa él.

Luego conocí a Itachi y me enamoré. Fue uno de esos amores que te quemaban por dentro, que dejaban huella en cada parte de tu ser y que cada vez que se alejaba, parecía como si murieras. Mi vida giraba en torno a él. Yo era más que uno de los satélites que velaba por el. Sabía que ese amor me consumiría, que no podría seguir siempre así... pero me daba igual. Lo amaba. ¿Qué malo había en eso?

Después Itachi me fue infiel, me arrancó el corazón, lo destruyó y luego apareció Sasuke, que con extremada delicadeza, recogió uno por uno los trozos que su hermano había roto. Al principio tan sólo lo hizo por educación, pero al final... terminó recogiéndolos por amor.

Me enamoré de Sasuke, de una manera tan poco normal, tan poco real... tan rara, que cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde y estaba al otro lado del río, donde ni el punte más largo pudiera llegar...

- ¡Pídeme ayuda!- urgió Sasuke cuando entró en mi habitación, tan perfecto, tan tranquilo y tan sereno. Sonrió y mi corazón pegado con trozos de celo, palpito. Quería llorar.- Te amo...- me recordó.

- Ayúdame..- sollocé.

- Eso está hecho...

Cuando quise abrazarle la voz de mi prometido irrumpió por los pasillos lejos de la habitación. Él sonrió con tristeza, me sujetó de la mano y me beso el dorso, con tanto cuidado, tanta delicadeza que no pude evitar sentirme como si fuera virgen. Como si fuera una niña que aun no conocía el mundo del deseo ni del placer..

El volvió a sonreír orgulloso de los efectos que hacía en mi cuerpo, me prometió que me ayudaría y salio corriendo. Segundos después, su hermano, con rostro cansado y triste, ocupaba el mismo sitio donde momentos atrás había estado sentado Sasuke.

- ¿Podrás esperar?- preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla y apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara. Sonreí.

El dedo de Itachi recorría cada vertebra de mi espalda, con lentitud, con cuidado, como si quisiera conocer y sentir cada parte de mis huesos, como si esperara que al hacerlo se volviera una persona conmigo. Yo, tan sólo ocultaba mi cabeza entre las sabanas que tapaban mis piernas desnudas y abdomen. Sentía vergüenza, me sentía sucia y extrañamente infeliz...

Mi prometido era perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra; amable, cariñoso, atento, gracioso y un rey en la cama. El había sido el quien me había conducido por el camino del placer, quien me enseñó a besar, a amar y a conocer mi cuerpo. Las clases de anatomía no serían las mismas sin él, lo sabía, pero aun así... aquella última vez, algo había cambiado.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionó de la misma manera, no sentía que sus brazos me protegían, que me sujetaban y me apartaban de cualquier cosa. Era como si mi prometido se hubiera rendido...

- ¿Tanto le amas?- preguntó cuando detuvo su dedo en las lumbares. No contesté.- ¿Qué hizo para que le ames?¿Cómo te hechizo? - volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con la voz ronca y apunto de romper al llanto.

- No... lo se...-contesté al final.- Simplemente le amo...

- ¿Qué cambió de ayer a hoy?

- ...no se rindió.

Y esa marcaba la diferencia entre los dos hermanos.

Cuando nuestros caminos fueron modificados por el destino, Itachi no lucho por recuperarme, tan sólo siguió las leyes establecidas, siguió su papel en el mundo y mantuvo una relación con Sakura, aun sabiendo que me amaba y que yo le odiaba. No le importó herirme y ser herido. Se rindió mucho antes de poder luchar.

Sasuke jamás me tuvo, jamás intento en tenerme... simplemente me gano. Se buscó un rincón en mi corazón, se abrió camino trabajando por mi cariño, por mi sonrisa... por mi amor. Cuando todo parecía mejorar, nos separaron, pero el no se rindió... el pensó, ingenió y vino a mi...

- No se rindió por su amor...

El aire estaba frío, sentía como la humedad se pegaba en mi espalda, como el suelo frío chocaba contra mis piel y la sábana que recorría mi cuerpo era arrastrada por el suelo. No temí que me regañaran por correr desnuda entre sábanas por la mansión. No temía que me encontraran huyendo, más bien... quería que lo vieran, quería que cancelaran la boda, quería romper aquello que se había arreglado...

quería salir lejos, correr muy lejos.

La habitación de Sasuke estaba situada en la parte más alejada de la mansión, entre pasillos oscuros, cuadros enormes y antiguos, polvo entre las esquinas y extraños ruidos de madera crujir. Las escaleras que daban a ella, eran en forma de caracol, de piedra y parecían estar a punto de colapsar. Subí por ella, arrastrando las sábanas y deseando que al encontrarlo, tuviera las partes de mi corazón que aún no había logrado reparar.

Crucé la puerta y ahí estaba, observando la enorme luna que sonreía en el cielo, mientras dos pequeños pájaros se posaban en sus hombros cantando una suave y dulce melodía...

- Sasuke...-le llamé. Los pájaros me miraron, estiraron sus alas y nos dejaron totalmente solos. Se lo agradecí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó, sin moverse de su sitio. Su mirada era tranquila, como si se encontraba en paz consigo mismo. Me estiró la mano.- ¿Te cuento el plan?

Acepté su mano y me acerqué hasta él...

Siempre habrá una primera vez para todo, pero, siempre hay una primera vez con cada persona que conoces. Por regla general compararás, dirás cual es mejor, cual es peor... pero siempre sentirás que "esa" primera vez fue espectacular, preciosa, hermosa y sumamente especial.

Entre los brazos de Sasuke, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda, sentirlo a él dentro de mi, comprendí aquello que mi abuela me dijo " Siempre serás Virgen para un nuevo amor. La primera vez que te toca, la primera vez que te ve, que te besa... siempre serás pura para él"

- ...porque te ama...-susurré.

- ¿hmm?- musitó mi pareja mientras buscaba mis labios en la oscuridad.

- Te amo...

- y yo a ti, mi querido ángel.

Volví a la mañana siguiente a mi habitación. El vestido blanco de novia me esperaba, limpio, suave y único. Me acerqué a él y pase la mano por la tela fina y suave. Era una infiel. Sonreí ante lo absurdo que sonaba eso. Era verdad, me había acostado con otra persona, días antes de casarme, se suponía que me debía sentir fatal, pero no era así...

Estaba feliz, era una infidelidad perfecta, y en parte consentida... además, eso formaba parte del plan... debía ser infiel para que el compromiso se cancelara y me pudiera casar con Sasuke...

El vestido seguía colgado en el mismo lugar, los invitados seguían ocupando las mismas habitaciones y los rumores que mi boda jamás se celebraría estaban llegando a oídos de los vecinos. No me importaba, vivía feliz dentro de mi pequeño mundo de infidelidad. Sabía que estaba hiriendo a Itachi, sabía que cada noche que huía a los brazos de Sasuke a él eso le hería, pero simplemente sonreía y miraba a otro lado.

Le amaba de una manera poco sana, pero también amaba a Sasuke. Les quería a los dos, pero como una vez habían dicho mis amigas " Debes querer a uno más que el otro" y definitivamente así era.

Los rumores de mi infidelidad comenzaban a circular por toda la mansión, me miraban de reojo, observaban a cualquier hombre que me hablará, oían cualquier palabra que decía y me espiaban a cualquier hora. Parecía mentira que la gente estuviera tan ciega o que fingiera estar ciega.

A pesar de que Sasuke había demostrado de muchas formas que no era homosexual, parecía que los invitados y mi padre veían esa posibilidad por imposible, tanto que dejaban que estuviera sentada con él en las comidas. Por otra parte mi futuro suegro no estaba tan seguro de ello. Nos miraba, nos vigilaba y cada vez, que me escapaba de la habitación de Itachi a la de Sasuke, sentía como si sus ojos negros me siguieran. En parte, eso era lo que quería, pero aún así... ¿por qué no hacía nada?

Parecía que todos nuestros intentos fueran en vano. Todos miraban a otro lado cuando Sasuke me besaba delante de todos, o me sujetaba la mano cariñozamente. En parte me gustaba, por otra me dolía... ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos?

Una noche más, acudí hacia la habitación de mi amado cuando caí en la cuenta de algo...

- Sasuke...- le llamé.

- Hmm...

- Estoy embarazada.

Mis palabras se quedaron revoloteando por toda la habitación, mi amante seguía acostado en la cama, intentando entender las palabras que había dicho. No fue hasta que paso una hora después que pego el grito...

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estábamos en la sala principal, junto con mis futuros suegros, mi prometido, mi amante y mis padres...

Trague saliva y me dispuse a contar lo obvio.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>¡LO SE! Soy perversamente mala muahahahah! Y encima que no escribo desde hace una semana, voy y lo dejo así... y encima pongo "CONTINUARÁ" ... je je je es divertido.<p>

Bueno, GRACIAS por llegar hasta aquí, pronto este fic llegará al final y deseo que les guste tanto como a mi al escribirlo =D.

Como toca y dije, aquí contesto los reviews del capi anterior =D.

Annii Gabiiz: ¡GRACIAS! Siempre es una alegría ver tus comentarios y me alegran mucho y me hacen sonreír. ¡GRACIAS! Y no te preocupes, si el ItaHina no te hace leerlo... comprendo que te guste más el SasuHina. A mi también me gustaba más, pero nose... creo que va por temporadas. Espero que pases un buen fin de semana, que seas muy gappy. Y si Itachi es malo, malote... pero en este capi es más tierno ¿no crees? TE DESEO GAPICIDAD.

Yuuki-Chan: ¡GRACIAS! Me alegro que te enganche un poquito más cada capítulo, eso es lo que intento, que sea bueno de leer. Espero que pases un buen finde. Se gappy.

Hinamel: Les hago sufrir porque es gracios xD mentira. Para demostrar su amor deben demostrar cuanto se quieren y así se sabe que están hechos el uno para el otro. Y Itachi, nose... tiene algo que nunca pasa de moda nose nose... se muy gappy.

~Hikari19 ( Yami06 ni Hikari19): ¡Si te extrañe! Y tienes mucha razón... ya sabes, los suegros son el talón de aquiles de los enamorados. No se, siempre les gusta hacer sufrir a las parejas. Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, por eso Sasuket se dio cuenta en ese momento... aunque nose también podía haberse dado más prisa. Y Itachi, no es malo... está enamorado, si yo creo que puedo entenderlo, aunque no estoy muy segura... pero yo también le sigo amando. ¡Animo con las clases! Que falta poco para que termine, tu tomatelo con calma y poquito a poquito todo se acaba =D. Cuidate, arropate bien, toma sopitas calientes y tomate la medicina (este instinto maternal que sale.. xD estos ovarios). Espero que te mejores, que seas muy gappy y que seas más gappy.

Marcia Andrea: He de decir en mi defensa, que también me gusta mucho la pareja de ItaHina... y que si he hecho sufrir a Itachi en éste capitulo es por puros fines positivos para que sean felices y coman perdices. Te prometo que haré feliz a Itachi =D te daré una sorprecita jiji. Y ya difinitivamente es un HinaSasu, y gracias por leer el próximo ItaHina que subiré... aunque no se cuando será eso. Supongo que al terminar este... o antes. Deseo que seas muy gappy y gracias por leerme =D.

Danyneko-chan: Ya sabía yo que esa botella me sonaba de algo xD. En serio Itachi va dejando enamoradas por donde va caminando. Me alegro que mi trabajo de frutos, espero que te siga enganchando día a día más. Y bueno, lo de la contraseña... en serio, las benditas contraseñas xD yo ahora tengo como 3 contraseñas y siempre me veo pensando ¿cual será? en fin, me alegro que te guste y espero que seas muy muy gappy. =D

Andrea: ¡Soy cruel! Lo siento, pero esque se debía quedar así... sino no tiene gracia xD. Me gusto la parte esa donde dice que está enamorado, ya me lo imagino ahí sonrriendo. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Se Gappy.

Azura Akuma: Espero que ahora no te hayas quedado tan confundida, pero ahora ya no sufriran tanto ninguno. Me alegro que te este gustado jejeje. Se Gappy.

¡BUENO! Espero que les haya gustado y que sean muy muy gappys.

ciaooo


	15. Pacto

¡No estoy muerta! Estoy viva y colando... tranquilos. Lo siento por no subir el finde pasado pero... ¡Me he viciado a One Piece! Si... muy triste, pero cierto... es que me dijeron que ALGUIEN moría y casi me muero cuando vi que moría... y lloro, me pase los 4 capitulos anteriores al hecho y los 4 siguientos llorando como una tonta. Si... muy triste. Pero por culpa de OP no he podido subir pero.. ya está, ya paso..(me quedan unos 20 capitulos para estar al día, pero no son TAN importantes) así que eme aquí con un capi nuevo.

¡GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ! LES DESEO GAPICIDAD PARA TODOS Y QUE TENGAN MUCHOS HUEVOS ...JEJE DE PASCUA... Y SI TIENEN DE LOS OTROS TAMBIÉN =D.

Marcia Andrea y Lucky-Chance os dedico este capi, ya que me hicisteis pensar un poco en algunos datos que no había notado hasta ahora. Sean muys Gappys . ¡Espero que les guste! =D

¡GRACIAS MIL Y LES DEJO CON EL CAPI!

CIAOOOO~~

Novios de Terapia

14- Pacto:

Los labios de Hinata se cerraron cuando dio por finalizada su explicación, después comenzó a llorar de manera silenciosa y con la cabeza bien alta, con el ceño fruncido y poco dispuesta a dar brazo torcer. En cierto modo, aquella imagen de ella me encantaba: fuerte, decidida, dispuesta y sumamente mujer. No perdía su feminidad por mucho que quisiera hacerse ver. Era mi pequeño ángel disfrazado de mantis. Sonreí a mis adentro y me dispuse a hablar cuando ella me sujetó de la mano pasándome la pelota.

Respiré profundo y me aclararé la garganta...

Mientras iba contando todos mis planes, mis deseos, mis sentimientos sentía como si fuera deshojando una flor que poco a poco se iba quedando totalmente desnuda. Al terminar mi parte me sentía totalmente desnudo, como si no tuviera piel ni músculos y lo único que se pudiera ver era mi alma. Le había mostrado mi alma, parte de mi a unas personas que tan sólo les importaba lo que iba detrás del nombre y los ingresos que con ello pudiéramos llevar a casa. Sabía que cuando diera por finalizada mi versión, nos harían abandonar la habitación y los adultos hablarían entre ellos para saber que hacer con sus hijos que habían cogido un mal camino.

Le sujeté la mano a Hinata cuando cerré la boca, ella la sujetó, me dedicó una tierna sonrisa y antes de que nos dijeran nada abandonamos la habitación. Al cerrarse la puerta tras nosotras se escuchó como explotaba la voz de mi futuro suegro y temí por la seguridad de mi padre y la débil de mi madre. Para mi sorpresa, la que habló después del estruendo fue ella...

- … mi hijo es una persona madura, seria y sumamente amable y cariñosa. Estoy segura que Hinata habrá pasado las mejores noches de su vida en brazos de mi pequeño.- afirmó orgullosa.- además... ¿Qué tiene de malo que se casen?- preguntó.

- ¡Porque se tiene que casar conmigo!- grito Itachi.

Sentí como la mano de Hinata temblaba. A pesar de que me moría de ganas de escuchar lo que iban a decir después, sujeté bien la mano de ella y salimos de aquel largo y oscuro pasillo. Caminamos en silencio entre los largos y fríos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a nuestra pequeña habitación, acompañada de mis queridos amigos alados, que me saludaron con una suave melodía. Abrieron las alas y se posaron en mi hombro y en el de ella. Después de un largo rato ella volvió a sonreír y acarició el pequeño pájaro que se había posado en su regazo amigable.

- ...a decir verdad, no se si es tuyo o de él...-susurró avergonzada.

- Me lo suponía...-musite. Ella cerró los ojos como esperando alguna reprimenda o grito.- ...no me importaría que fuera de Itachi porque eso no condicionará que lo cuide como si fuera mio y tampoco hará nada para que te deje de amar...

Empezó a sollozar, después dejó escapar un gran gemido y por fin rompió al llanto. Delante de mi jamás había llorado de aquella forma; su voz desgarraba las paredes de su esófago y las lágrimas le cubrían totalmente el rostro. Tenía los brazo abrazados a su vientre plano y mientras más iba llorando más me la figuraba luchando por aquello que quería. Al terminar de llorar levantó la vista, en su clara mirada comprobé que una nueva Hinata había nacido.

Eramos conscientes que en frente de nuestra familia, éramos dos críos, malcriados y queriendo sobresalir entre una comunidad de personas con camisa negra. Dos camisas blancas que iban a luchar contra una sociedad. Ellos tenían a favor todo, nosotros nada.

Sólo nuestro amor y la ilusión de salir a delante por nosotros mismo. Pero a pesar de todo, de la ilusión, del amor... teníamos todas las de perder.

Ninguno había terminado la carrera, tampoco teníamos trabajo y mucho menos teníamos nuestra independencia. A pesar de que nuestra mente vagara por rincones que ellos no podrían controlar, nuestro cuerpo físico estaba totalmente a su dispocición..

- No voy a abortar.- afirmó con el rostro sereno y tranquilo. ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza?

- Lo sé...-sonreí mientras le sujetaba la mano deseando absorber parte de su valor.

Esperamos en silencio, en la misma postura hasta que una criada, algo avergonzada y azorada irrumpió en mi habitación. Educadamente nos pidió que le acompañáramos hasta la nueva sala donde se encontraban el resto de la familia. Ninguno dijo nada, tan sólo nos levantamos sin soltarnos de la mano y le seguimos.

A cada paso que dábamos sentía como si mi libertad se quedara atrás, como si nada de lo que momentos antes tenía en la cabeza tuviera fuerza para luchar contra lo que nos avecinaba. Me sentía como un cordero atrapado en las fauces de un lobo.

Temí por Hinata, por mi bebé que a penas había comenzado a ser algo.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, mi padre me estuvo adiestrando para darme cuenta de cuando debía hablar, callar o contestar, de cómo debía entrar, vestirme o incluso dónde debía sentarme o en qué habitación debía estar. Por lo que, cuando la criada se detuvo delante de la puerta de madera embarnizada, con los pomos dorados y pequeñas formas de hadas, supe al momento, que por muchas lágrimas que mi acompañante derramara o por mucha seriedad que tuvieran mis palabras, nada de lo que dijera tendría efecto.

Suspiré y atravesé la puerta junto a una serena Hinata...

En el interior de la sala tan sólo estaba mi padre y madre, el padre de Hinata y Itachi. Enarqué una ceja al verlo ahí...

- Hijo, siéntate.- me invitó mi padre con su mano tendida hacia un cojín de color canela muy separado del otro.

- Querida...- habló la voz dulce de mi madre dirigiéndose a Hinata. Ella asintió y tomó asiento con calma.

- Hemos estado hablando entre todos...-habló Hiashi.- Ciertamente he sido muy cruel contigo, Sasuke...- escupió como si las palabras fueran ácido. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, y por primera vez en todo el tiempo que la conozco, vi en ella ,el amor incondicional hacia un padre-... al creer que eras homosexual...-suspiró- y también he estado ciego que mi hija había sufrido durante mucho tiempo...- padre e hija se miraron de forma tierna.- No puedo hacer nada para hacer que te vuelvas a enamorar de Itachi, por lo visto Sasuke te capturó... y nosotros perdimos – se refería a Itachi y él- … así que podéis amaros...

- ...pero..-interrumpió mi madre.- las cosas han cambiado, la boda se podrá celebrar, el acuerdo seguirá en pie y todo esas cosas que no me interesas...- sonrió de forma cariñosa a mi padre como pidiendo perdón- lo que interesa ahora es mi nieto o nieta, o la persona que se está formando en tus entrañas...

El ambiente cambió totalmente, incluso la posición de las dos mujeres cambió totalmente. La importancia estaba entre las cosas que decían ellas dos. Al ser hombre, y carecer de la Y necesaria no entendía que decían entre miradas, pero cualquier cosa que hubieran dicho era buena, ya que mi querido ángel-mantis se puso a llorar de tranquilidad mientras sujetaba su vientre...

- No sabemos quien es el padre...-siguió hablando como si lo demás estuviera dicho.- y hasta que no tengas unos cinco o seis meses no lo sabremos... ¿comprendes?- ella asintió.

Los hombres que presenciábamos la escena no entendíamos nada, pero ambos padres se miraban con rostro orgulloso y satisfecho. Entre aquellas miradas y palabras sordas habían acuerdos que ninguno de los posibles padres de la criatura entendíamos, por lo que cuando la reunión se terminó y hasta que no pasaron dos horas no entendí...

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, orgulloso y majestuoso, totalmente ajeno de la lucha que vivía en aquellos momentos. La idea de poder estar junto a Hinata me alegraba, me hacía sentir pleno, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba el tema del bebé, aquella criatura que no tenía culpa de nada y estaba apunto de presenciar la peor lucha familiar de toda su corta historia...

La puerta se abrió y mi hermano entró, tenía el rostro sereno y en los ojos vi determinación de sus palabras. Suspiré.

- Pienso luchar por ellos...

- Lo sé...

...¿lo pongo?¿si?¿no?... CONTINUARA =D

* * *

><p>¿Les gusto?¿Si?¿no?¿Fue un bodrio?¿Fue una maravilla?¿Dejo de ver One Piece?¿Son felices?<p>

Bueno como es normal les dejo la contestación:

Anii Gabiiz: ¡Muajajaja! No te lo pienso decir quien es el padre =D tendrás que esperar jijiji. Me alegra que te guste y... paciencia,paciencia y en el culo resistencia como decía mi padre xD. Bueno, yo... prefiero a Itachi, desde que se que Sasuket es un malote... tengo preferencia por el XD. Bueno, se muy Gappy y duerme mucho estos días.

Danyneko-chan: ...soy perversa...¡me gusta! Lo pondré en mi lista =D. Bueno, intento que cada capi sea más explicativo y así se pueda entender. Es que a veces me emociono y escribo sin pensar si se puede entender o no. ¡pero me alegra que estés enganchada! Y supongo que le pondré algo más de relleno... no como el de Naruto interminable... pero si, algo habrá =D. Se muy muy Gappy y duerme mucho =D.

Rukia-CC: ¡Bieeen! Es que la gente le gusta los detalles morbosos... si después de todo el humano es masoca por naturaleza... y las mujeres creo que lo somos aún más. ¿Por qué será? Bueno, te deseo mucha gappicidad y que duermas muchos =D.

Marcia Andrea: ¡Te comprendo! Yo también sufro por Itachi, creo que me gusta mucho más él que Sasuke... por eso enseguida que terminé de subir esto me pondré con mi ItaHina que ya tengo más o menos el borrador. Me alegro que te siga gustando y que a pesar de todo sigas leyendolo...aun cuando Itachi sufra. Tu tranqui, que tengo corazón y no lo haré sufrir. Espero que seas muy Gappy y que duermas mucho.

Hikari19 (Yami06 ni Hikari19): ¡Oh me alegro mucho! Te entiendo, los exámenes son un asquete... y el internete que le va como le da la gana. Pero me alegro que ya estés mejor. Y si... soy malvada, perversamente malvada. Escucharé la canción esa a ver que tal. Si yo también me imaginé la cara de Sasuke... jujuju. ¡Espero que seas muy gappy y que duermas mucho!

Lady-Darkness-chan: ¡Gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capi.. ¡espero que te guste! Se gappy y duerme mucho!

Lucky-chance: ...Realmente, quien no se enamoraría de los Uchiha... yo ya estoy pendada de su belleza xD. Si, soy demasiado cruel.. debería pensar en ser más buena persona... pero no sería tan gracioso como es jjiji. Es verdad, no había pensado en Sakura...hmm lo tendré en cuenta para el próximo capitulo. Espero que este capi te siga gustado y enamorando. Se muuuuuy gappy y que duermas bien. =D

Hinamel: ¡Siiii! Yo también espero lo mismo. ¡Hay que luchar por el amor! Se gappy y duerme mucho!

Kalia Maya The Whater: ¡Nooooo te restrigues contra la pared! ... demasiado tarde. Lo siento! Soy demaciado cruel... siempre lo dejo en las mejores partes. Me alegra que te guste. Se muy gappy y duerme mucho!

Andrea: jijiji... soy perversa...juju jiji joojoj jejee jaja...yo también debería dejar de reírme o me saldrán arrugas. Me alegra que te guste y espero que éste capi también te guste. Se muy gappy y duerme mucho!

Azura Akuma: ...perdón, tardé... lo siento. Si tienes que culpar a alguien culpa a One Piece... ¿por qué se tenía que morir? No lo entiendo, estoy triste. Lloro en silencio xD. Si, soy muy mala, cruel y perversa... pero es gracioso. Si lo doy todo...sería muy aburrido. Y no se de quién es el padre... puede ser Itachi o Sasuke..hmm ¿quién sabe? Me alegro que te haya gustado y prometo no tardar tanto en subir el próximo capitulo. Se muy gappy y duerme mucho!

¡Bueno! Prometo no tardar en subir el próximo capitulo... o por lo menos lo intentaré. Una cosa he dicho que "duerman mucho" porque... me gusta dormir y en vacaciones es lo que más me gusta. Así que os deseo mucha Gappicidad y felices sueños. =D


	16. Evolución

_¡Ya se! Es Viernes de la semana siguiente... bueno, sigue siendo viernes. ¡Lo siento! Realmente quería subir un capítulo el viernes pasado, pero el V no puede y el S y D me encontraba un poco pachucha, así que no me pude poner. Luego quería escribir los demás días, pero no me dio tiempo a subirlo...pero ¡aquí estoy! Intentaré subir este domingo el nuevo capítulo y contestar a todos los reviews. Ahora mismo, estoy en un bar escribiendo (si, a ver si algún caza talento me pilla y publica mi libro...) antes de ir al insti, por lo que no puedo extenderme a contestar. Prometo ponerme en el próximo. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS! ¡GRACIAS! Otra cosa, ya subi mi fic ItaHina, para enmendar lo que pasará aquí.. se llama "El mismo Cielo", si te animas léelo. Sin más les dejo con el capi._

_OS DESEO GAPPYCIDAD Y LOVE LOVE LOVE. _

Novios de Terapia

15- Evolución:

El espejo reflejaba a una mujer; no a una joven de veintitres años como se suponía que debía aparecer. Sonreí y la desconocida también lo hizo. Llevé mi mano a la barriga y ella también lo hizo. Quería gritar aterrada, pero sabía que tan sólo se reirían de mi. A pesar de que ya habían pasado cinco meses no me podía hacer la idea. ¿Alguien estaba naciendo dentro de mi?¿En que momento dejé de ser joven a ser mujer?¿En qué momento dejé de ser niña para ser madre? Un irracional miedo comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo, sentía como gotas frías de sudor me iban cayendo por la nuca hasta deslizarse con tranquilidad por mi columna vertebral, hasta terminar todo el recorrido y morir en mi sacro. Temblé.

- Ésta soy yo...-repetí una vez más en voz alta mientras la mujer del espejo movía sus labios al mismo tiempo que yo.- Soy ella...-miró mi abdomen abultado.- ¿Te gusta tu mamá?- pregunté a mi querido bebé. Quizás fue una alucinación por la cantidad de hormonas y estrogenos que estaba segregando mi cuerpo, pero sentí como si la criatura mínima en mi interior hubiera asentido orgulloso.

- A mi me gusta...- susurró una voz a mi espaldas. En el espejo se reflejo un posible padre de la criatura que se estaba gestando en mi interior.- Aunque sin ropas estás mejor...- murmuró mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un vivo color rojo.

- ¡Seras cerdo!- grite simplemente por tontería, ya que aquel comentario me hizo sentir más mujer que otra cosa.

Los dos nos quedamos observando mi vientre, como si esperáramos que en algún momento se moviera o hiciera algún truco de magia. Algo absurdo y sumamente estúpido, pero tampoco teníamos mucho más que hacer.

Nuestra vida se había vuelto un poco más tranquila y al mismo tiempo más agitada; La Universidad seguiría estando ahí, yo podía seguir asistiendo hasta el último mes de embarazo, luego todo se tendría que ver. Por parte de Sasuke, el seguía asistiendo a todas las clases, pero con el aliciente que debía terminar la carrera en un año y no en los tres que le faltaban para acabar la carrera. Era una pega que habían puesto nuestros padres.

Aunque aun no se supiera quien era el padre del bebé el tendría que asumir los gastos del mantenimiento de la criatura si es que nos íbamos a casar. Fuera o no fuera su padre, tendría que mantenerlo.

Ambos suspiramos al mismo tiempo al escuchar a una criada avisando a Sasuke que debía seguir con sus estudios. Me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y luego salio corriendo de la habitación. Volví a mirar al espejo, luego miré la ropa que estaba encima de la cama, fruncí el ceño, estiré como pude el pantalón que tenía puesto hasta lograr meter un poco el botón del pantalón...

- ...no hay manera.- renuncié. Me quité los pantalones y me puse los que estaban encima de la cama.- Son horribles...

- Si, realmente son horribles...- agrego un hermoso y bello hombre apoyado del marco de la puerta.- Pero bueno... estas embarazada y engoradaras mucho...y mucho... y rodarás...-al final de la palabra sonrió con sorna.

- Ja,ja,ja...que encanto de hombre.- termine de arreglarle los pantalones mientras la deba la espalda al sujeto.

Mentiría si dijera que la presencia del otro candidato me incomodaba. En cierto modo, me sentía terriblemente feliz. Tenía a dos hermosos hombres babeando por mi, capaces de bajarme la luna si se los pidiera y luchar hasta arrancarse la piel de los testículos por ser el padre del bebé. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía culpable. Itachi, era un hombre genial, cualquier mujer moriría por estar entre sus brazos, pero para mi desgracia y alivio malvado sólo tenía ojos para mi.

Intenté atarme los zapatos de pie, pero la barriga me lo impedía, por lo que, fiel como un perro se acunclillo y comenzó a hacer la tarea que mis manos no podían. Ató cada cuerda con delicadeza, luego me arregló el borde del pantalón y se levantó para mirarme a los ojos. Suspiré. ¿Cómo podía haber elegido a su hermano?

- Si dudas, te juro que te raptaré ahora mismo y me iré a las Malvinas contigo...-me amenazó mientras me ofrecía su grande y cálida mano.

- ….eres estúpido.- farfulle y acepté su mano.

Abandoné la habitación y bajé las escaleras junto con Itachi, para que luego me dejará sujeta de la mano con Mikoto. Ella sonrió, envió una tierna mirada a su hijo y al acto nos marchamos de la mansión. En la puerta estaba un bonito coche rojo, con el motor encendido y un señor serio esperando por nosotras. Quise preguntar por quien era el nuevo chofer, pero de golpe caí en la cuenta de lo importante de ese día...

_¡Ay dios!_ Gemí para mis adentro. Antes de que pudiera huir el coche comenzó a moverse conmigo y Mikoto dentro. Quería fingir nauseas, pero en los cinco meses de embarazo nunca había tenido, tampoco los malestares típicos, por lo que cualquier intento hubiera sido fácilmente demostrago.

En menos de que la gota de sudor me hubiera bajado de la frente, me encontraba en la Clínica Maternal Kushina. En la entrada nos recibió un equipo médico con el símbolo de los Hyugas y otros tantos con el símbolo de los Uchiha. Saludaron a mi cuñada para luego hacernos entrar, guiarnos y llevarnos hasta una pequeña habitación.

La consulta era pequeña, de colores azules y rosas, las paredes llenas de esquemas de las vaginas, posters de la evolución del bebé y en un rincón bastante apartado de los ojos no curiosos, una gran cuadro con malformaciones por el alcohol durante el embarazo. Trague saliva al recordar que unos días antes de caer que estaba embarazada, me había bajado una botella entera de brandy. _¡Qué no me pregunte...!_

- Muy bien, Hina.- saludó un hombre de cabello gris, con ojos oscuros y una curiosa cicatriz en ojo.- Soy Kakashi, estaré contigo en tu parto... además de las últimas semanas de tu embarazo.

- ¿Qué paso con Tsudane?- quise saber aterrada.

- Se fue con su marido de viaje por las bodas de Oro.- Intenté acordarme de alguna foto de ella y su marido en su consulta, pero no había ninguna.- Creo que lo conoces... es un psicólogo...

_- ¡Oh no! …._Ahmm.. bueno, entonces Kakashi ¿sabes todo de mi?- hice señas el conjunto de barriga y cara.

- Si.

Suspire profundo mientras que el doctor me invitaba a pasar a la otra sala, donde me esperaba una fea silla ginecológica y una fea pantalla de ecografía, además de muchas cosas feas que realmente no quería saber. Esa cita, además de saber que sexo tenía mi bebé y saber si estaba sano y demás, era para saber quien era el padre...

Mientras Kakashi preparaba todos los aparatos recordé como les comunique a los futuros padres la noticia...

_Sasuke y Itachi me esperan en la sala de estar. Se que están nerviosos, ya que no es muy normal que les haga llamar a los dos, pero no tengo más remedio que hacerlo. _

_Pierdo tiempo mirando fotos de las paredes y estanterías hasta que llego a la puerta. La abro y ahí están los dos futuros padres. Trago saliva._

_- El martes me hago la prueba...- hablo con calma. Ellos enarcan una ceja sin comprender. Suspiro.- Tengo cita con la doctora para que me diga si el bebé es niña o niño, si tiene algo o esta sano...- ambos asintieron.- ...y para saber quien es el padre._

_Los dos se envaran en el asiento, se miran como enemigos, luego como hermanos y luego como lo que son: Dos hombres acojonados. Me ven, les sonrió y luego se relajan._

_- Pero no pueden venir...-agregó. Veo como su orgullo se desincha.- Sea lo que sea, sigue siendo mi bebé... y vuestra reacción puede que me afecte... así que primero lo sabré yo y Mikoto... y luego los demás._

_Sin darle más datos salgó de la habitación y me pierdo en los pasillos._

Todos los aparatos estaban listos cuando el rostro de Kakashi se contrae, mira a la pantalla un largo rato, luego me mira y antes de decirme nada, me levanta la camisa, palpa una zona de mi abdomen y me mira. Al principio tan sólo sentía su mano, pero poco a poco sentí un fuerte dolor por toda la barriga, que me paralizaba las piernas y demás. Le miré asustada.

- No te puedo hacer la prueba...

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras como veía que su rostro iba cambiando hasta quedar en una mueca dolorosa.

- ...hay algo mal.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

><p>¡Shi! Debía ponerlo... ¡lo siento! Gracias por leer y vuelvan a ser muy Gappys.<p> 


	17. Terreno de Juego

¡Es Sabado! Ni Viernes, ni Lurdes ni domingo y tampoco Samingo. ¡Es Sabado! Son las 18:32 y estoy subiendo el capítulo. Me siento orgullosa de hacerlo ahora. En fin, después de mis auto palmaditas en la espalda... ¡Gracias por llegar aquí! Tendré que cambiar todo esto que pongo aquí arriba... se está haciendo aburrido... en fin. ¡GRACIAS! Realmente a todos los que me habéis dicho del error de Cuñado y Suegra, o lo de las Y y XX. ¡Realmente gracias! Si no me lo llegan a decir, soy capaz de dejarlo así... ¡estoy totalmente agradecida! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! Si ven algo así como errores y eso, no duden en decírmelo... ¡muchas gracias!

Después de toda esta parrafada, les dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo en escribirlo!.

PD: No os debe importar, pero bueno... escribí este capi con la canción de It's not right but it's ok, de Glee. Bueno es una versión de Witney (que en paz descanse)...si la escuchan mientras leen... a lo mejor se emocionan más. Jiji.

ciaoooo~~~~~ QUE SEAN GAPPYS!

Novios de Terapia

16- Terreno de Juego:

Me sentía como si fuera un perro, para ser más exacto me sentía como Hachiko. Realmente me costaba creer, que yo, un hombre maduro, decidido y codiciado por todas las mujeres del planeta, me sentara a esperar a alguien a que llegara. Si fuera una noticia transcendental, tendría un pase... pero ¿Por una mujer?¿Esperar por una mujer? A cada paso que daba la manecilla del reloj, sentía como mi orgullo masculino se iba dañando poco a poco. Ella, esa mujer de ojos hermosos y sonrisa cálida, me estaba controlando totalmente. Había hechizado mi espíritu, haciéndome parecer un perro, esperando la vuelta de su amo. ¿Qué pensaba ella de mi? Sabía que estaba pasando por un momento extraño, miles de hormonas explotando en su interior, una vida nueva creciendo en su vientre... y kilos y kilos de libros para ser una buena madre. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Había altas posibilidades de que yo fuera el padre, aunque también habían grandes números para que no lo fuera. _Que guarra..._ susurró una voz maliciosa en mi interior. Y realmente era así, se había acostado conmigo y con mi hermano... ¿En que mundo eso estaba permitido?

La rabia se iba acumulando en mi interior, cada vez perdía el poco respeto que sentía por toda la porquería del bebé y en parte, por la misma Hinata. Era cierto, la amaba como jamás había amado a una mujer, pero en cierto modo... me sentía ¿traicionado? Sabía que ella no tenía la culpa, jamás se sabe de quien se puede enamorar uno. No hay un manual que te avise de quién te vas a enamorar... pero ¿y si no era mi bebé?¿Y si era de él?¿Y si se daba cuenta que él era mejor que yo?

La puerta de la entrada se abrió, chillando con toda su fuerza, mostrándome en la entrada a mi madre con rostro consternado y a su lado, mi adorado ángel. Algo en su rostro me decía que había algo que no estaba bien. Quise acercarme, estrecharla sobre mis brazos y decir que todo iba a salir bien, pero... me di cuenta que no quería, que no me importaba...

Antes de que me dignara a decirle nada, mi hermano entró corriendo en la sala. Abrazó a Hinata, le beso en la frente y le acarició el vientre con ternura, con cariño... de golpe lo v todo claro. No era mi bebé. Nunca lo había sido, y siempre lo había tenido claro. _Es por eso que tienes esa cara...¡zorra!_ Gruñó una voz malhumorada en mi interior. Me acerqué a la puerta, ordené a una de las criadas que me diera la chaqueta, ésta obedeció con el rabo entre las piernas y me lo trajo. Mi madre me miró con reproche cuando crucé el marco de la puerta sin dirigir mirada a mi prometida y la madre del hijo de mi hermano...

Puse cara de asco, lo sabía y quería que ella lo viera. Me sentí mezquino, pero por primera vez en mi vida no me importó. Me subí al coche, arranqué hasta que salí de la zona de pijos, de la zona familiar y del único lugar donde no quería estar. Conduje hasta un pequeño prado no muy lejos del centro, ahí, aparcado muy cerca de la grama se encontraba una moto de color naranja. Sobre el asiento habían dos cascos: Uno amarillo y el otro naranja. Al momento supe quien era. No quise interrumpir, por lo que pase de largo de la pareja que miraba el horizonte con rostro ñoño y feliz. Quise vomitar.

Muy apartado de la humanidad, me senté sobre la rama de un árbol salido. Busque en los bolsillos hasta encontrar una caja de tabaco. Hubo una época que fumaba, bebía y se podía decir que me drogaba, pero con las mujeres. Dejaba que el placer me inhibiera de dolor, y así hasta que la conocía a ella. Mi vida había cambiado desde el momento que su mirada cálida, dulce, suave y sincera me hirió por completo, destrozó todos los marcos de vida que tenía. Era una bruja, pero la amaba. Saque un cigarro, lo encendí y comencé a fumar, esperando que el efecto dela nicotina anulara el dolor de la traición y de una verdad que simplemente quería obviar.

- Hacía años que no te veía fumar...-susurró una voz no muy lejos de mi. Giré y ahí estaba la otra bruja que había marcado mi destino. - Estas más guapo así...

- ¿En serio?- alce una ceja mientras le ofrecía un tubo. Ella negó sonrojándose.

- Estoy embarazada...- confesó mientras se sentaba a mi lado y se sujetaba su vientre hinchado, pero no tanto como el de Hinata

- ...por favor dime que no es de mi hermano...-gemí mientras me sujetaba el pelo con tristeza.

Mucho antes de que pidiera explicaciones de mi reacción y mi vuelta al vicio de la nicotina, me contó algo que no sabía. Al salir de la casa de los Uchiha, romper todo vínculo entre nosotros y comenzar una vida nueva, conoció a un chico, era bastante raro, pero se notaba que le hacía feliz. Sonreí por su alegría.

- Ojalá sonrieras por ti...- pidió casi como sintiendo mi dolor.- ¿Me contarás o tengo que adivinar?- pregunto. Por primera vez en mi vida la voz de Sakura, sonó sincera, dulce, como cuando la conocí por primera vez, tan pura, tan santa... tan ¿ella?.

- Hinata está embarazada...- susurre como si me costara hablar. Ella esperó en silencio.-... hoy fue...- me costaba decir algo que quería olvidar.

- ...al médico.- continuó ella.- Lo sé, la vi. Tenemos el mismo ginecólogo.

Quería que me hablara sobre la visita y su encuentro con mi ángel, pero el ruido de un motor irrumpió en el paisaje bucólico. Minutos después me encontraba solo, totalmente miserable, con un tabaco por la mitad y con el corazón sangrando. ¿Dónde había dejado la felicidad?

Volví a la mansión ya cuando el cielo se había teñido de negro. En la entrada me esperaba mi madre, pensé que me gritaría, pero tan sólo me pidió que le acompañara por el jardín. Estuvimos mucho rato en silencio, mientras yo me acababa la caja de cigarrillos. Nunca me había dicho nada de mi adicción, tampoco me reprochaba mis crímenes menores, tan sólo me dejaba hacer. Entre aquel gran circo, donde la única persona que controlaba los hilos era mi padre, mi madre tan sólo hacía el papel de cortar los hilos momentáneamente y dejar que durante segundos hiciéramos lo que queríamos...

Al dar la vuelta al jardín totalmente, me encontré con una imagen que derrumbó totalmente mi barrera de chico maduro, capaz y ante todo, de hombre de hielo. Hinata estaba sentada en el jardín, con la camisa levantada y mostrando el enorme bulto que era su estómago, gracias a una de las luces que iban apagándose y encendiéndose pude ver aquello...

- ¿Qué le paso?- pregunté con la voz rota.

- Eres su prometido...

Sin más me dejó solo con el ángel que parecía horriblemente herido. Me sentía como un tirano en ese momento, observando como mi pequeño ángel sufría en silencio y yo, al mismo tiempo, haciéndome ideas preconcebidas. _Sabes que no es tuyo..._ susurro una voz maligna en mi interior. _Todo lo que le pasa, lo tiene merecido.._volvió a hablar aquella voz. En parte, sabía que eran mis propios pensamientos que alguna vez sentí, pero estaba seguro que no era por ella, pero en ese momento, toda mi cólera, mi tristeza... mi decepción... la causante era sólo ella. Tan sólo ella. Giré sobre mis talones y la deje sola. Ya cuando estaba lo suficiente lejos, pude escuchar como si algo se quebrara y acto seguido ella rompió al llanto. Era uno desgarrador, como si de verdad estuviera sufriendo...

A la mañana siguiente Hinata y su padre se marcharon tan temprano que ni me dio tiempo a asimilarlo. En la cocina sólo estaba mi tazón de café con el desayuno. Nadie más, nadie menos. Recordé que ese día tenía los últimos exámenes antes de que me concedieran el título oficial y poder comenzar a trabajar. Había cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora ellos debían cumplirla...

La imagen de Hinata sufriendo me siguió durante todo el día, lastimándome, haciéndome sentir un cretino, podía llamarla, pedirle como estaba, pero no quería volver ser Hachiko...

La placa de Licenciado en Medicina colgaba en mi habitación, estaba orgulloso. Pero no me sentía como un verdadero médico. Hinata seguía sufriendo, yo no podía hacer nada... porque aún no me había dignado a hablarle. Estábamos en una batalla fría... aunque sabía que ella no sabía el porque. En casa nadie preguntaba, pero tampoco importaba. Aún antes de los resultados, todo era así. Nos veíamos cuando podíamos, nos llamábamos por teléfono aunque ambos estuviéramos en la misma casa. Era una historia de dos enamorados, que su amor estaba permitido, pero aun así, las visitas estaban prohibidas.

El hospital donde iba a comenzar la residencia era enorme, totalmente capacitada para cualquier enfermedad y cualquier inconveniente que pudiera ocurrir. Era la mejor.

Pronto mi nombre se conoció, me comenzaron a llover cartas para que me uniera a las especialidades de cada planta, pero ninguna me decía nada...

Llegué casi sin darme cuenta a la parte de maternidad, camine con mi bata de médico mientras miles de ojos lujuriosos me perforaban la nuca. Un cartel donde ponía "Nidos" en letras negras me llamó la atención. La sala era grande, dentro habían cientos de cunas, la mayoría llenas de bebés recién nacidos, con gorritos de diferentes tonos de verdes y amarillos, azules y rojos. Una lluvia de colores...

- ¿Cuál es el suyo?- me preguntó una voz a mi lado. Giré para ver un hombre con aspecto ojeroso y cansado. Tenía la ropa arrugada, restos de baba por la boca y un enorme parche en la muñeca.

- Ninguno...-admití.

- El nuestro es ese del gorro azul...- indicó otra voz al otro lado.

Giré la cabeza y vi a dos hombres a mis lados, cada uno tenía el rostro peor que el otro, pero no parecía molestarles aquellos. De golpe comprendí lo que decían. Ellos entendieron antes de que yo dijera algo y rompieron a reír...

- ¡Que va! No somos homosexuales...-aclaro el nuevo.- Lo que pasa, es que mi novia ha tenido un bebé...

- Mi mujer, tuvo a un bebé...-aclaró el otro. Mi cara era todo un poema por lo que se adelantaron a explicarme.- Los tres nos conocemos desde la guardería, siempre hemos estado juntos... y hemos compartido todo.

- ...lo que pasa que él se adelanto. - explicó el nuevo.- se casaron hace bastante poco, pero antes de que la boda se realizara yo le confesé mis sentimientos...

- Osea que tu mujer te ha puesto los cuernos...- entendí. El cuernudo puso cara de situación.- ¿y el bebé?¿quien es el padre?

- ...Realmente, eso no importa ahora...- suspiró el de la baba.

- ¿Por qué?- quise saber.

- Mi mujer murió en el parto...

Entre lamentaciones me explicaron, que cuando supieron lo del embarazo le hicieron la vida imposible a la madre. Guerras de silencio, chantaje emocional, regalos, palabras, continuas discusiones. Todo aquello para que ella eligiera el padre. Al final el estrés pudo más y al dar a luz, todo salió...

"Realmente no importaba quien era el padre, simplemente estábamos luchando por tenerla a ella, aunque evidentemente... ella ya había elegido" recordé las últimas palabras del novio. En cierto modo, ellos tenían razón. Ella me había elegido a mi...

Al terminar las rondas, en la taquilla de los vestuarios había una solicitud para entrar en la especialidad de Ginecología y Obstetricía. Me quedé mirando el papel, suspire y lo dejé en la taquilla. Sabía que iba a elegir, lo sabía desde el mismo momento que había visto el enorme hematoma que sobresalía en la piel blanca y marfileña del abdomen de Hinata...

La luz del jardín estaba encendida sólo en una parte, la luna en lo alto iluminaba el cielo y entre el rumor de los árboles pude escuchar el sollozo de un ángel... de mi ángel.

- No llores más...-susurré mientras me acercaba al pequeño ángel, que sollozaba mientras acariciaba su hinchado y herido abdomen- ...estoy aquí.

Ella sonrió, mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas rojas, luego me abrazó y lloró con amargura.

Si el terreno de juego, debía ser doloroso para ella, entonces yo lo transformaría para que pudiera deslizase, como si fuera una pequeña pluma empujada por el viento... yo sería las manos que movieran su pequeño y frágil mundo.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien?¿Aman un poco más a Sasuke? Yo... creo que un poquito más. ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y como siempre, hago (cuando puedo) aquí les contesto los reviews, los anteriores y los actuales.<p>

Andrea: ¡No mueras! ¡Resiste! Aquí te traigo la siguiente dósis xD. Tu tranquila, que ya mate una vez a un bebé en un fic ... y realmente ya no soy tan cruel para hacerlo. Se gappy.

Annii GabiiZ: ¡Amiga mía! Cualquier Uchiha me sirve xD no hay preferencia. Me encanta que te guste tanto mi fic, me hace muy feliz. No te puedo decir que esta tan mal del bebé, porque realmente ni tengo idea de porque... pero bueno, supongo que pronto habrá respuestas. Espero que ahora también te deje con las ganas de más cap. Se muy muy gappy y loveee youu. ¡Cuidate!

SYCC: Yo creo que le hubiera echado de mi casa, si me dice que viene preñada y no conoce al padre xD me deja muerta. Así que sólo tendré hijos :P es broma. Me alegra que te guste. Se muy gappy.

Tsuki Tsuruga: ¡GRACIAS! Mil gracias, por decirme los errores. ¡Realmente gracias! A veces me emociono tanto que me pongo a escribir y después se me olvida si tengo que corregir algo. ¡muchas gracias! Si he de confesarte también pensé en gemelos... así uno de Itachi y otro de Sasuke, así los dos felices y sin problema =D Pero como soy malvada dij: Noo, hagamoslos sufrir un poquito más. No, no entiendo como puedo ser gappy con lo malvada que soy. ¡Muahahaha! iIgualmente! Muchas bendiciones. Que seas gappy =D

Azura Akuma: ... creo que has tenido una iluminación con lo del padre del bebé. Quien sabe. Soy muy malvada, y no tengo ni idea que voy a escribir el capítulo siguiente. Pero te aseguro que te gustara ¡muhaha! Si sasuket es un trocito de pan... si valiente lo es, pero también tiene su cosita de cobarde. Pobrete... es humano. Espero que el capi te haya gustado. ¡Te deseo GAPPICIDAD!

Marcia Andrea: ¡Oh! Entonces también eres de lágrima floja... T_T no soy la única. Pobre Itachi, su destino siempre es tan triste... en serio, por tu culpa me sabe mal por Itachi xD ¿como me lo vas a recompensar? Se supone que es un SasuHina y ahora quiero que sea ItaHina... '¡ai mareta! En fin...el alcohol es malo. Espero que este capi te guste y te enamores un poquito más de sasuke xDD. pobrete es un incomprendido de la vida. Se muy gaaaaappppppiiiiiiiciiiii!

Meilyng-LoveU.H: ¡Oh me alegra que lo tengas guardado y tantas ganas de leerlo! ¡Me halagas! Y me haces muy feliz...¡yo también canto aleluya en tu fondo! al final pude contestarte el reviews. Tu escribe todo lo que quieras. Me encanta que te encante mi fic. En origen era un SasuHina, pero... bueno siempre está el " ...y llego el/ella" que te termina fastidindo entera... Itachi es un semental que perjudica. Pero tranquila... en principio terminará en SasuHina... creo. Espero que seas muuuuuuy gappy! y nuevamente MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Danyneko-chan: ¡Es SABADO! Si, el bebé esta destinado a ser sexy...¿y si es una nena?¿será sexy? Tendré que hacer votos para saber que sera nena sexy o nene sexy...¿que opinas? Si, el relleno es una obra divina, pero cuando sale... es difícil controlarlo ¿que se puede hacer? tu tranquila, que matarlo... no lo voy a matar. La pobre criatura no tiene la culpa. ¡Espero que hoy también tengas grandes sueños! Se doblemente gappy! ciaoooo

Lucky-chance: ¡Gracias! Si, lo de Mikoto fue un desliz de dedos... ¡gracias por decirmelo! Y si, soy muy malvada... pero fue imposible for me poder escribir antes...que realmente no me acuerdo que paso, pero bueno. Te prometo no volver a tardar tanto en escribir... como muy tarde intentare subir el proximo capi el domingo ¿vale? Espero que te haya gustado el capi y que seas muy GAPPY!

~Hikari19 (Yami06 ni Hikari19): ¡Aquí esta la continuación! Esas preguntitas pronto se iran respondiendo, poco a poco... aunque creo que una de ellas ya se habrá respondido en este capi. O no. Jejej, que malvada soy. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Se muuuuuuuyyyy gaaaapppppyyyy!

Rociio Uzumaki: ¡Jajajaja! Que bueno... pero pobre bebé. Es normal que guste más el SasuHina, ya que se supone que este es un SasuHina, pero... nose Itachi siempre quiere ser el centro de atención. No es mi culpa... es la suya, en serio. Espero que te guste este capi. Se muy gappy!

Lady-Darkness-chan: ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado! =D se gappy.

Sasuhinafan por siempre: =D soy muy mala. Pero aquí está la conti. Se muy gappy.

Ait-otsuka-grr: Aprecio tu opinión. Realmente me parece muy mal que Hina actue así, pero si ama a dos personas al mismo tiempo... no se. Supongo que debe intentar comprender de una forma u otra saber como actuar. No se si se justifica mucho su acto así... xD. Me alegra que lo hayas comentado, gracias =D. Se muy gappy.!

RukiaCC: Juuju...¿como te parce que quedo este capi?¿te terminaras de arrancar los pelos? No lo hagas... aunque cresca...no te lo recomiendo xD. Me alegro que te gusteeee y te emociones... y espero que me comprendas en dejarlo siempre en e momento más...interesante ...¡muahahaha! Intentaré subir el proximo capitulo lo más antes posible, antes de que te quedes calva. ¡Se muy GAPPY!.


	18. Elección

¡Buenos Lurdes! (Domingo-Lunes) Son casi las 2am de la madrugada cuando subo el capítulo. Lamento no subir el anterior finde, pero la cabeza me latía como si estuviera en una procesión. Además de que estoy de exámenes y un cúmulo de cosas que son demasiado aburridas para contarlas aquí. Nuevamente y como siempre GRACIAS a todos por llegar a aquí. Pronto esta historia acabará... o eso espero. No se, como vayan las tortas. 

Espero que tengan un dulce semana y espero que les guste el capítulo. Como siempre sean lo suficientemente Gappys para dar envidia agena.

Ciaooo~~~~

Novios de Terapia

17- Elección:

Al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y encontrarme a las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo, comprendí que debía tomar una decisión. Quizás sería una de las más dolorosas que haría, posiblemente no le gustaría a nadie... pero si quería mantener algo de lo que estaba apunto de perder, preferiría que fuera...

El apartamento que me mostraban era pequeño, lo suficiente para recorrerlo todo en menos de diez minutos. Una cocina-salón, una habitación y baño. Lo único y nada más. Los mobiliarios eran modernos, con bonitos decorados en flores, el suelo de moqueta y una agradable vista a la montaña. Me gustaba. Sonreí y volví la vista atrás, el hombre que sostenía mis maletas me sonrió orgulloso. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Suspiré y sujeté yo misma la mía, mientras que el hombre entraba a la casa y comenzaba a rebuscar entre la cocina.

- Y tu te llamas médico...- me quejé mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

- Soy un hombre que no necesita de mucho para vivir...- se defendió mientras ponía a hervir agua.

Kakashi sonrió cuando dibuje una mueca en el rostro. No estaba muy segura de que el plan fuera a salir a la perfección, realmente estaba asustada, pero sabía que era la única forma que todo volviera a ser como antes, antes de que las cosas se complicaran lo suficiente para darme cuenta que estaba perdiendo a la persona que amaba.

Todo comenzó a cruzarse cuando el mismo hombre me dijo que debía decidirme si quería mantenerme con vida y tener el bebé, o tener el bebé y morir en el intento. Era algo tan fácil de contestar, hasta que llegué a la mansión y me encontré con aquel panorama.

Mi prometido me ignoraba, cruzaba los puños y no me miraba, no compartía mesa ni habitación, se mantenía callado y hacía como si yo no existiera, y después de unos días volvió a ser otra persona; amoroso, atento, cuidadoso y amoroso. ¿Dónde estaba el hombre que había amado? Ahora tan sólo estaba un sujeto que se parecía a él físicamente, pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era. Amaba esa parte tierna de Sasuke, pero... no lo suficiente para quererlo siempre así.

- ¿Qué le dijste cuando le contaste que te ibas?- preguntó Kakashi apartándome del mundo de la fantasía. Se sentó a mi lado y ofreció una taza de té humeante.

- Simplemente le dije que me iba con otro hombre...- confesé apenada y sintiendo que los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

- Bueno, en cierto modo vas a vivir conmigo.

- Si, pero tu eres gay... no cuentas.

- Muy amable de tu parte.

Al saber que mi vida corría peligro al tener al bebé, decidí que quería que el hombre que amaba volviera a ser tal como era. Quería pasar el último tiempo que me quedaba antes de dar a luz, con la única persona que realmente amaba y quería que fuera quien criara a mi bebé. Pero como estaban las cosas en esos momentos, no podía seguir en esa casa.

Itachi y Sasuke parecían dos amigos que comparten la cerveza borrachos de felicidad; no hay discordia, no hay luchas... no hay nada. Y tampoco era que me gustara que lo hubiera. Pero tampoco quería eso. La rivalidad entre los hermanos, siempre era sana... además yo ya sabía quizás desde el principio quien era el padre. No lo quería admitir, porque sabía que al hacerlo las cosas podrían cambiar. Pero esperaba que Sasuke se irritara, que gritara, que me exigiera más sobre saber quien era el padre... no necesitaba un golden retriver como marido y padre de mis hijos. Quería al hombre cínico, cretino, arrogante y sumamente egoísta de quien me había enamorado. Quería volver a dibujar su rostro serio, pero al mismo tiempo sereno y feliz. Sabía que esa falsa felicidad tan sólo era un mecanismo de denfenza... por lo que mi acciones para cambiar aquello, eran muy fáciles...

- ...¿Le has hecho daño?- preguntó rompiendo las cavilaciones que rondaban en mi mente.

- Eso espero...

… tenía que hacerle mucho daño. Tanto que no pudiera aguantar más y explotara a tal nivel de darle un golpe en la cara a Itachi y decirme quizás, que había estado jugando con él, o algo así. Si el reaccionaba así, simplemente yo le besaría, sonreiría y le diría "Bienvenido", ya que ese era el hombre de quien me había enamorado. Un hombre que luchaba por algo que era suyo...

Las semanas iban pasando, solía ir a comer a casa de los Uchihas los domingos, para hacerles un reportaje de las ecografías, la evolución del no nacido, mi salud y enseñarles los regalos que poco a poco iban llenando el pequeño apartamento de Kakashi. La mayoría de los adultos de la mansión, eran conscientes que Kakashi era gay; perdía aceite en grandes cantidades. Por lo que no se sentían amenazados por su presencia cada vez que me acompañaba a las comidas familiares. Por otra parte, tanto Itachi como Sasuke estaban desconcertados, sus rostros siempre tenían la misma expresión: Consternados y algo indignados. De vez en cuando les oía musitar algo, o cuando Kakashi me acariciaba la mejilla o me besaba en la coronilla, podía sentir como se le erizaba los pelos de la nunca. Ninguno de los dos sabía o se quería dar cuenta de que él era gay.

Las primeras visitas no parecía que mi plan surgiera efecto, pero ya cuando estaba apunto de cumplir los ocho meses de embarazo parecía que todo tenía sentido...

Era simplemente feliz.

La noche era oscura, la brisa era cálida y la luna estaba escondida entre las nubes grises que iban flotando con calma en el cielo. Estaba sentada en una raíz que sobresalía del suelo en el jardín. Sentía como el pequeño daba patadas dentro de mi, se removía inquieto y daba señales de que estaba sano. Para mi, aquello era tan buen argurio como que Sasuke se acercara con paso pesados y el ceño fruncido y se sentara a mi lado...

- ¿Te divierte?- preguntó con voz gruesa y ronca. Olía a tabaco.

- Bastante...- mentí con una cínica sonrisa.- ¿A ti?

- ¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan... puta?- su voz destilaba tanto odio, como desprecio. Me dolió tanto, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de la persona que amaba.

- Desde que puedo serlo...-contesté con tanta naturalidad, que sentí que mis papilas gustativas sentían el propio veneno de mis palabras.

Sin esperar otra palabra, me levanté de la raíz y huí dentro de la habitación de los invitados. Nos quedamos a cenar por que nos los pidieron demasiado, pero al terminar de comer nos marchamos a nuestro pequeño y cuchi apartamento.

Cada vez sentía con más fuerza que las palabras que había dicho Kakashi tenía demasiada razón; se me estaba acabando la vida. Me alegraba de haber herido a Sasuke de esa manera, así podría salir de aquella falsa felicidad, enfrentarse un poquito más a aquello que se le venía delante y en parte a olvidar esa rivalidad e inferioridad con su hermano mayor. Le había elegido a él, en vez de su precioso y perfecto hermano, pero todavía no se había dado cuenta. Quizás el bebé, quizás la enfermedad... o quizás el destino había hecho que las cartas fueran así... de todos modos no me arrepentía de nada.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó mi amigo/ginecólogo/amante mientras me cambiaba la pequeña botella de suero que pendía del hierro que sujetaba el tubo que contenía una fina aguja que perforaba mi muñeca hasta llegar a mis venas.

- Cansada...- susurre casi sin fuerzas.

- Falta muy poco...

Perdí el conocimiento antes de poder entender el tono de voz de sus palabras: No sabía si era el tiempo de mi vida, el tiempo antes de que terminara de dilatar por completo o el tiempo en que Sasuke debía correr a mi lado antes de que la guadaña cortara mi cuello...

Antes de perder el conocimiento le sonreí como dando a entender que todo estaba bien y lo comprendía. Al cerrar los ojos, tan sólo deseé una cosa... que al abrirlos él estuviera conmigo.

* * *

><p>¡Ya se! Corto, demasiado corto... no tengo escusa... pero piensen de esta manera, si es corto eso quiere decir que habrán más capitulos... ¿no? No se ni pa que pregunto, si la que escribe soy yo. En fin... estoy delirando por falta de sueño.<p>

Como siempre aquí contesto:

Lucky-Chance: (llorando) Sniif, sniif... me haces llorar. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión tu reviews. ¡Gracias a ti por estar aquí! ¡Y por supuesto que sois importante! Cada comentario, cada granito de vuestra opinión es muy importante para mi. Son un gran ánimo para mi, y además una gran inspiración. ¡Gracias por leerme! Creo que en este capi se descubrió la identidad del bebé... ¡espero que te haya gustado! Se muy gappy.

Lady-darkness-chan: ¡Ah! No se, Hinata es malvadamente...¿ella? Aquí más o menos se explica un poco su actitud y eso. ¡Gracias por leer! Se gappy.

Andrea: ¡Aquí está tu dósis! Dios mío...estoy ayudando a la drogodependencia ¿debería sentirme mal? No se. ¡Aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta! No se si se morirá... ¡ya se vera! Se gappy!

Annii GabiiZ: ¡Amigaaaa! Que bueno saber de ti. Me alegro que te vaya bien la Uni, me hace muy feliz. Si, la verdad es que Sasu se paso un poquito, pero en parte lo entiendo, yo no podría aguantar lo que el aguanta. Aunque en este capítulo, vemos también un poquito del pensamiento de Hina y sus motivos por actuar así.. todo tiene un por que, las casualidades no existen. Bueno amiga,te deseo la mayor gappicidad del mundo y espero que estes muy bien. Chauuu

Hikari19 (Yami06 ni Hikari19): ¡Respira! No te desmayes, eso no es bueno... nada bueno. Yo, realmente no me gustaría estar en la posición de Hinata, creo que me volvería loca intentando elegir a uno de los Uchisexys, sería demasiado para mi y moriría del colpaso feormonal de los jovenes ardientes. Seria algo bastante malo. Aquí poco a poco te respondo a las dudas que van creando. Espero que te guste este capiitulo y que lo leas cuando pudeas. Se muy gappy! 

Marcia Andrea: ¡No me molesta en absoluto! Para nada, al contrario... me alegra que lo digas. Si pido opinión no espero que siempre sea maravillosa o cualquier halago. Tan sólo quiero escuchar opiniones y poco a poco ir mejorando como escritora. Así que... "don't worried by happy". También tengo mis motivos para cambiar un poco la personalidad de los personajes, no se... ponerlos tal cual como son en el anime... a veces cuesta y más cuando tienes un chute de inspiración divina... no se si me explico. Pero de todas formas, gracias a tu comentario me inspiré en éste capítulo... ¡fuiste mi musa! Realmente te lo agradezco. Y me sigue alegrando que me digas tu opinión y todo lo que piensas sobre mi fic (sonrisa). Espero que este capi te muuuuuuy gappy y gracias!

Danyneko-chan: ¡Wow! A mi también se me escapo un poco la lagrimita al escribirlo, me dio una penada los dos hombres. Pero el mundo es cruel y está mal repartido. Oh¡ verdad universal. Me alegro que te guste mucho. Y en este capi esta la gran respuesta que todo el mundo espera. Espero que te guste el capítulo. Se muy gappy!

Hinasweet: ¡Gracias! Me alegra que este capi te haya emocionado de tal manera. Me hace feliz, bueno... se entiende mi felicidad xD. En fin, gracias por leer y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero que te guste. Se muy gappy!

En fin, persona... tengo sueño. Se me cierran los ojitos... y mi gato (SI, tengo un mini gato que se llama Kyo es una lindura) me esta molestando. Espero que les haya gustado y deseo que pasen una linda semana y que sean tan gappys que den envidia de la sana.

ciaooo~~


	19. Rompiendo

**Técnicamente faltan 9 minutos para que sea Lunes. Así que nos encontramos en Lurnes, y con tormenta. Que rico. Bueno, es esa la hora en la que escribo aquí. Cuando lo lean, vete a saber que hora será y también a que hora se publicara... en fin. ¡Gracias mil doscientas veces! por llegar hasta aquí. Como siempre gracias a todos por pasar un poco de vuestro tiempo metidos aquí y leerme. ¡Gracias!**

**Sin más les dejo con el capítulo.**

**sean Gappys =D **

Novios de Terapia

18- Rompiendo

Durante toda mi vida, siempre había pensado que los dichos eran para personas débiles. Gente que se había rendido ante las murallas que se anteponían a sus metas, personas cobardes y sin nada lo suficientemente valioso para luchar por ello. Y yo tenía algo demasiado valioso para dejar de pelear, de aferrarme a ello con uñas y dientes. Debía luchar, quería seguir creyendo que cuanto más fuerte era mi devoción más posibilidades de ganar tenía...pero me equivocaba.

El tiempo se estaba agotando y tan sólo debía elegir...

" _Si de verdad le amas, déjale ir. Si vuelve, siempre fue tuyo... si no, jamás lo fue"_

Esa estúpida frase me atravesaba la cabeza a cada paso que daba, como si fuera lo único que pudiera pensar, como si la voluntad absoluta y cualquiera respuesta que hubiera en el mundo, fuera esa. Fruncí el ceño y entré en el único lugar donde pensar en otra cosa, que no fuera el trabajo estaba prohibido. Cerré la puerta atrás de mi espalda, para encarar a una hermosa mujer, que estaba abierta de piernas para mi. Sólo para mi. Sonreí con suficiencia y me adentré a la oscuridad de su feminidad...

El cielo estaba oscuro, tanto que las luces de los faros eran inútiles. Sonreí, y de golpe me sentí como una de ellas; Iluminando con tanta fuerza para ser totalmente deslumbrado por la noche. Busqué en mi bolsillos la llave del coche, al encontrarla mi mano rozo con el móvil, que al segundo comenzó a vibrar. Sabía de sobra quien era. No necesitaba sacarlo para ver la llamada entrante: Era mi madre. Desde los últimos acontecimientos en nuestra familia, no me ha parado de molestar, de decirme que debía ser fuerte y luchar, luchar por ella y por el bebé, pero en cierto modo ya me había cansado. Sentía que por mucho que gritara mi voz se perdería en un agujero sin final, en un túnel oscuro sin boca de luz...

¿Qué hacer cuando el único apoyo que tienes para seguir luchando... se marchó? Nada. Simplemente seguir con la vida, como siempre hacía. Esperar que se abriera una nueva ventana y salir por ella. Faltaba poco para que consiguiera el dinero suficiente para marcharme de esa casa y romper lazos con todos... con los Uchihas, con los Hyugas y con Hinata... si ella se podía ir ¿por qué no yo?

Estaba apunto de entrar al coche, cuando una ambulancia irrumpió en la quietud de la noche. Las puertas se abrieron mucho antes de que el personal sanitario pudiera salir y tener todo preparado. Seguramente hubiera saludado a uno de los chicos que conducían el auto y hubiera pasado de largo, mi trabajo ahí ya había concluido. Podía irme a casa con la consciencia tranquila. Había traído al mundo a cinco sanos bebés, le había quitado el útero y las trompas a una mujer, además de diez revisiones generales. Había cumplido con mi parte de bondad. El Karma no me podía castigar. Posiblemente hubiera seguido de largo, pero cuando la camilla salió con la paciente no pude moverme...

- ¡Mujer de 24 años! Embarazada de nueve meses, con una hemorragia grave, abdomen blando y posible alarma de aborto.- comenzó a gritar el técnico encargado de todo.

Me quedé estático ahí, mientras veía como el normal y brillante cabello de Hinata se había vuelto canoso, apagado y sin vida, su piel normalmente pálida y sonrosada, ahora de un color ceniza, sus finas manos totalmente resecas y en sus labios finos y brillantes totalmente secos... ¿Qué le había pasado?

Al cabo de un segundo salió Kakashi, el ginecólogo acompañado de otro hombre, que jamás había visto. Ambos se sujetaban la mano y miraban como la camilla se iba alejando poco a poco. ¿Qué hacían?

- ¡Hatake!- grité indignado mientras me acercaba a ellos. El nombrado giró para verme y no pude contenerme y darle un puñetazo en su cara de preocupación. - ¿Qué se supone que haces?- gruñí.- ¿Tú no eres el doctor de Hinata?

El grito que salió de los labios del otro hombre, su mirada colerizada y el rostro de tranquilidad se Kakashi, hizo que poco a poco entendiera partes del puzzles que no comprendía. No me gusto en absoluto, por lo que le volví a dar un puñetazo. Después de ello volví a mi coche, entré y conducí hasta la casa. Al llegar y ver que no había nadie, volví a subirme y nuevamente marchar al hospital.

No tuve que preguntar dónde se encontraba la nueva paciente, puesto que todo el personal especializado de la clínica se encontraba apelotonados en un box, observando como si fuera rata de observatorio a Hinata, que respiraba de forma entrecortada, mientras dibujaba una débil sonrisa al escuchar su estado de vida y el del bebé que llevaba dentro.

Intenté acercarme más y ver la pantalla donde estaba la ecografía del bebé. Estaba apunto de ver, cuando una mano fuerte y demasiado ruda me sujetó y me apartó de la zona de urgencias. Giré para ver quien era...

De todas las personas que hay en el mundo... tenías que ser tú.- suspiré frustrado, al ver la imagen de mi hermano totalmente preocupado. Era extraño, estaba apunto de nacer mi hijo y no sentía nada.- ….quizás porque no es mío.- dije sin apenas darme cuenta. Cuando lo hice mi hermano ya me había dado un puñetazo.

- ¡Eres estúpido! - gritó y toda la sala de espera nos miró. Me alegré que todas mis enfermeras y compañeros se hubieran marchado.- ¡Aunque el bebé no fuera tuyo biologicamente seguirías siendo el padre!- bramo desesperado. Afirmando algo, que quizás ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? Si son tuyos... ¿por qué no lo reclamas?- quise saber.

- ...porque la madre no me lo permitiría.

Quería seguir hablando con él, pero de la sala de Urgencia salió la camilla de Hinata, con ella gritando y contrallendose de dolor. No entendía porque salían por ahí, teniendo cuenta que el ascensor estaba dentro. Al mirar al suelo y ver como un camino de sangre se formaba lo entendí. Algo iba muy mal, tanto para llevarla corriendo al primer quirófano...

Era médico, tenía la diplomatura y las prácticas, pero aun me faltaban años de experiencia y una máscara para esconder los nervios. A mi lado se sentaba Kakashi, con el rostro sereno y respirando de forma pausada y tranquila. Todos los demás tan sólo caminaban de un lado a otro de la clínica, esperando que el tiempo pasara y que nos dieran noticias.

No sabía que debía sentir, los nervios, la alegría o la felicidad no me invadían. No podía pensar en nada más, que en el camino de sangre, en los alaridos de dolor y en como mi hermoso y delicado ángel se había deteriorado de aquella manera..

- Al parecer cuando llegó al quinto mes de embarazo las cosas se complicaron...- irrumpió y detuvo mis pensamientos la voz gruesa y tranquila de Kakashi. No le miré.- … lo primero era porque el cuerpo de Hinata no estaba totalmente desarrollado, no tenía sus genitales interiores totalmente formados...- enarqué una ceja confuso. Jamás habían dicho nada.- ...es una enfermedad congénita que tienen la mayoría de las mujeres del clan Hyuga, por ésta causa murió la madre de ella...

-¿Qué quieres decir? Si no están del todo desarrollados no podría quedar embarazada...- agregué extrañado.

- Esa es la enfermedad; Los ovarios están preparados, pero el Útero aun es débil, el endometrio no está del todo formado y las paredes de la matriz son muy finas...-explico con el tecnicismo propio de un médico. Le envidiaba, esa frialdad y calma. En parte la añoraba. ¿Qué me había pasado?- … el punto es que como ya la mayoría de los Hyugas ha venido a nosotros y conocemos la forma de operar. Por regla general las mujeres solo pueden tener un bebé y luego ya quedan totalmente estériles, incapaces de tener más bebés... incluso pierden la menstruación.- temblé a pesar de ser hombre.

- ¿Y que es diferente en Hinata?- quise saber.

- Tiene gemelos...

Sus palabras se quedaron navegando por el aire, haciendo eco y resonando en mi interior. Apilando toda la información, recordando cada segundo junto a Hinata antes que todo se derrumbara. Recordé mis actos, sus palabras y la tristeza de ambos. Por mucho que fingiera poder estar con otras mujeres, jamás lograría dejar de amarla... la quería tanto que me dolía estar así con ella... pero estaba herido, demasiado. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sabía que si me tragaba el orgullo y iba a sujetarle la mano terminaría muriendo, como un tiburón sin poder moverse... ¿Qué podía hacer?

- ¿Puede morir?- pregunte, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- Si no lo ha hecho ya... lo hará pronto.

Sin esperar ninguna palabra más, salté del asiento y corrí siguiendo el hilo de sangre de Hinata. Escuchando en mi interior cada palabra que me había dicho, sintiendo en mi cuerpo cada roce de sus manos, recordando cada minuto que había pasado junto a ella, y comprendí quizás que por mucho que la amara, amaba más a mi orgullo.

Debía esperar un poco para volver a empezar, debía ser paciente. Las heridas sanan, incluso las del corazón, incluso las de éste tipo. La amaba, ella a mi y eso era lo único que importaba.

En el amor, el tiempo no existe.

Entré al quirófano, me abrí pasos entre todos los enfermeros y los médicos de apoyo. Nadie me dijo nada cuando me acerqué a la camilla y sujeté la mano de Hinata. Estaba helada.

- Me voy...- susurré.

- Vuelve pronto...

Sonrió y cerró los ojos...

* * *

><p>Piiiiiii... es broma, quería ponerlo. Pero si lo hago revelo el próximo capítulo y me gusta dejar las cosas así. ¡Soy malvada! mUAHAHAHAH!<p>

En fin, como siempre aquí les dejo las contestaciones:

Yami06 ni Hikari19: Tiene su punto morboso tener a un hombre así... no se ¿qué le vemos a él? Es un misterio de la naturaleza. ¡Me alegro que tengas tu laptop! La mía la tarjeta de sonido se murió... así que tendré que llorar para que me compren uno jojo. O lo más posible, trabajar y comprármelo. Aquí aparece un poquito Itachi, pero muy poquito... ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo! Se muy gappy.

AnniiZ Gabiiz: ¡Amiga! Que bueno que hayas salido de los exámenes. Me alegro. Si a Hinata se le va un poco la pinza, pero tiene sus motivos, que poco a poco se irán explicando. Todo tiene su porque, y cuando ocurrirá. Si, me cuesta poner a mi Kakashi gay, pero es por el amor al arte. No puedo hacer nada más. Tu también cuidate mucho y te mando besos y abrazos. Se gappy.

Andrea: ¡Aquí está tu próxima dosis! Espero que te este gustando como están pasando las cosas y que se entienda todo. Lamento que este capi también sea tan corta. Intentaré escribir el próximo más largo. Se gappy.

Lucky-Chance: ¡Buaaa! Si, soy super emotiva y la noche confunde... bueno la madrugada. Tendré que cambiar mi horario de escribir si quiero que mis neuronas funcionen bien. ¡Gracias! Todos están en mi perfil, aunque mis fics más viejos dan pena... en fin, espero que te guste sea el que sea que elijas. ¡Siii! Kakashi es Gay, me costó mucho ponerlo así... yo soy una hinakaka fan... enfin, soy fan de hinata con todos. Como se nota que es mi prefe... pero evidentemente el ItaHina y SasuHina se llevan la medalla. Pobre Hinata, si al final se va a entender todas sus actuaciones y las de Sasuket también... todo tiene un porque, aunque después no me acuerde porque lo puse... cosas que pasan, la edad...JUJUJU. Sip, el error es un craso error... supongo que fue el sueño o que quería poner otra cosa y puse lo contrario... gracias por decíermlo =D. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Bueno, se muy gappy y descansa. =D

Lady-darkness-chan: ¡Jajaja! Le emoción es la voz del alma =D así que emocionate todo lo que quieras. Aquí más o menos ya se ve quien es el padre del baby. Espero que te haya gustado el capi. Se gappy.

BUENO~~ Ya es Lunes... que rápido. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el Viernes... y espero que el domingo no.

Sean muy gappis.

ciaoo~~


	20. Paternidad

_Es Sabado... o mejor dicho Samingo. Si, llevo una buena racha. Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que les esté gustando y que me sigan animando para seguir escribiendo. Pronto se acabará, quizás uno o dos capítulos más. Gracias por estar aquí hasta ahora, y sin más les dejo con el capítulo._

_Ciao~~_

Novios de Terapia

19- Paternidad:

No estaba preparado para ser padre. A decir verdad, tampoco para ser adulto, y mucho menos para tener novia. Sólo por ser mayor, por tener arrugas y un gran apellido, se supone que uno ya está listo para enfrentarse al mundo,para formar una familia y ante todo, a hacer todo aquello que se suponía que debía hacer cuando pasara aquello que estaba predeterminado. Pero me encontraba ahí; Con la única persona que había amado respirando a través de un tubo o algo mucho peor. Con mi hermano pequeño sentado a mi lado, mientras escondía su cara entre sus manos llenas de sangre. Esa no era la suya. Había entrado al quirófano, le había dicho algo a mi amada y volvió a salir como entro, ésa vez con las manos llenas de sangre y el rostro totalmente en paz. Aunque en este instante se encontrarse sollozando o pensando en cualquier cosa que le pasara por la cabeza. Temía de lo que podía ser capaz, siempre desde pequeño hacía cosa que no debía, se limitaba a mirar a las personas por encima de los hombros y evitar cualquier tema relacionado con la familia, pero... en los últimos meses había cambiado, y eso me asustaba.

- ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que lo sabías?- susurró entre sus manos. La voz le salía débil, como si realmente no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

- ¿De qué?- le obligué a especificar un poco más, aunque conocía cual sería la respuesta.

- …que eras el padre.- terminó de decir al final, como si las palabras le pesaran.

- Quizás desde siempre...- confesé.

Esperé a que se levantara y me pegara un puñetazo, en tiempos anteriores lo hubiera hecho. Ésta vez, tan sólo suspiró como si un peso desconocido se le cayera de los hombros y le dejara respirar en paz. No se por que, pero me sentí feliz por ello. Apartó la cabeza de sus manos y me miró, en su mirada no había tristeza ni tampoco odio. Simplemente había una increíble ternura. ¿Qué había pasado con mi hermano?

- Te sigo odiando...- me informó como si entendiera mis pensamientos.

- Lo sé...- ésta vez suspiré yo y miré la luz roja de la sala de operaciones.

-o-

A pesar de que los bebés que Hinata, había llevado en el vientre durante 9 meses, no eran mis hijos, no podía simplemente irme. No podía dejar a la madre de esos bebés moribunda, tampoco podía vencerme y creer que no eran míos. Tenía la esperanza que cuando los viera, podría ver en sus ojos mi imagen y comprender que las palabras de Itachi, tan sólo era algo que demostraba más su arrogancia. O eso, era lo que quería creer.

En parte, desde siempre había sabido que esos bebés no eran míos, quizás alguna parte de mi cerebro lo supo y por puro egoísmo y defensa quise olvivarlo. Y así lo hice. Borre cualquier señal o huella interior, que me diera pensar lo contrario. Y así estaba ahí, esperando a que el obstetra encargado del parto y saliera, que nos diera el resultado... y en parte si también me quedaría sin la mujer que amaba.

Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de marcharme y que al volver, no tuviera nadie conmigo. Sí, me tenía a mi, la autosuficiencia de saber que podría encontrar a millones de mujeres babeando por mi, que harían todo y cada una de las cosas que le dijera... pero esas mujeres no eran ellas. No eran Hinata, la única chica que me hizo cambiar tanto interiormente como físicamente. Una chica que cambio la forma en que giraba mi mundo.

- Es verdad que decidí marcharme, es verdad que no me quería quedar y verme como un perro... pero en esas circunstancias... ¿Qué podía hacer?

Volví a esconder mi rostro entre las manos y suspiré, necesitaba ayuda...

- Son dos bebés...-habló de golpe mi hermano. Aparté las manos y le miré con una ceja enarcada.-... y yo sólo no podré cuidarlos.

- ¿me estás ofreciendo cuidar a tus hijos?- supe que mis palabras hedían veneno.

- No...-cortó, pero su voz no fue amargada.- ...a los hijos de Hinata.

Por primera vez en 9 meses, comprendí esas palabras "Los hijos de Hinata". Quizás fue en toda la locura de orgullo masculino herido, celos de mi hermano y quizás las clases. Pero eso último tan sólo sería una vana escusa. Durante todo el tiempo que Hinata había estado embarazada, la única persona que se ha preocupado realmente por los bebés fue ella. Itachi y yo estábamos en una continua lucha por hacer que ella se quedara con nosotros, luchando en silencio por recuperar algo que hacía mucho tiempo ya era claro el dueño. Hinata me había elegido a mi, a cada segundo del día, a cada hora del día... en cada minuto que vivía en mi casa. Yo era su órbita. Y mi orgullo me había impedido ver eso.

Era cierto que esas criaturas no eran mis hijos, y ella lo sabía... pero aun así ¿Qué que quería hacer ella?

- Esta bien...-acepté.- Pero porque son los hijos de ella...

- Gracias... hermano.

Dejamos de hablar durante un largo minuto, mientras pensábamos que sería de nuestra vida a partir del momento en que las puertas de la sala de cirugía se abrieran. El futuro se mostraba bastante difícil, puesto que unos bebés necesitaban una madre... y ellos no la tendrían. La mera idea de perder a Hinata me provocó un gran dolor en el pecho, me arrepentía de todo lo que había pasado en sus últimos meses de embarazo, en como había pasado todo y en la bendita cruz de familia que teníamos. Pero si no fuera por eso... quizás jamás la hubiera conocido y jamás habría logrado mirar a mi hermano a la cara nuevamente... toda cosa mala tiene su parte buena.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y salió el médico. Tenía el rostro sudoroso, se quitaba el sombrero con cansancio y en su mirada se veía una especie de tristeza con alegría... no sabía como definir aquello. Itachi se levantó y corrió hasta donde estaba él, yo le seguí.

- ...Son unos bebes hermosos.- empezó a hablar el doctor, como queriendo tantear el terreno.- Son dos varones, totalmente sanos, con sus cinco dedos en cada extremidad... sin malformaciones o cualquier daño interno.- los dos suspiramos al mismo tiempo. Los bebés estaban bien.

- ¿Y Hinata?- preguntamos los dos. El doctor bajo la cabeza.

- No se que decir...- confeso totalmente extrañado.- Ella... esta bien.

- ¿Como?- pregunte sin entender.

- Le hemos hecho una histeroctomia y un legrado, por lo que su aparato femenino esta totalmente dañado...- explico de forma pausada.- pero...

- ¿pero?- apremio Itachi mientras sujetaba con rabia un lápiz.

- Esta en coma...

¿Qué importaba quien fuera el padre?¿Qué importaba a quien amara?¿Qué importaba el orgullo?¿O ser sumiso? Todo eso perdía significado y respuestas si la razón de hacerlas no existía...

El doctor nos dejó sólo y tomamos una decisión; más bien un juramento. Nos iba a costar, pero lo haríamos por el bien de la madre de los bebés.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? El diagnóstico de Hinata, no se si puede ser de verdad, y lo que le hizo al doctor tampoco. Eso si, tanto la histeroctomia como el legrado si son totalmente ciertos.<p>

En fin, gracias por llegar aquí y como siempre aquí les contesto:

Anii GabiiZ: Si, voy rápidamente. Intento no volver a faltar tanto. Hay que entender a Sasuke, pobre esta sufriendo y Hinata también. Pero ya creo que más o menos se entiende por donde van los tiros. Animo con las clases. Besos. Se Gappy.

Tsuki Tsuruga: ¡Lo soy! Soy un ser malvado... es gracioso. Aquí tienes el capi. Y las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo. Besos. Se gappy.

Marcia Andrea: ¡Oh! Espero que te lo pases bien de alegra que te estén gustando los capis. Bueno, más o menos me has leeído un poco la mente, para saber como van a ir los tiros, aunque uno nunca sabe... a lo mejor hoy pienso ésto y mañana lo otro. I don't know. Tranquila, a Itachi no lo enamoraré de una cualquiera, a lo mejor lo dejo sólo y abandonado. No lo se. Espero que te haya gustado éste capitulo. Pastelo bien. Se gappy.

Lucky-chance: ¡Aquí está la continuación! La verdad es que yo también pensé en un hijo de S y otro el de I, pero luego pensé que ¿puede ser posible? No lo se. Es verdad, para una buena historia hay que meterle chicha, sino... no cuaja. Y si, mis neuronas necesitan descansar. Nuevamente estoy aquí en horas indecentes... es que la bendita inspiración sólo llega a estas horas. Me alegra que te éste gustando. Se muuuuy Gappy.

Lady-darkness-chan: Jo, jo, jo... soy mala. Bueno, los bebes no son de Sasuke, pero los criará como si fueran suyos. Es muy buena persona. Me alegra que te guste. Se gappy.

¡Bueno! Ya nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. ¡CIAO!


	21. Entre Estrellas

_¡Ya se! Es Lurnes! Lo sé, lo sé... creame que lo se. Realmente me sabe mal tardar tanto en escribir... es que, realmente no tengo escusa que sea potable, así que tan sólo me disculpo. ¿Me perdonan? Este capi es largo... ¿me perdonan? En fin, GRACIAS a todos por llegar aquí, me hace realmente feliz saber que les gusta y que quieran que siga. Falta bastante poquito para que se acabe... Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo. Intentaré no tardar tanto en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Sean realmente muuuuuuy Gappys. Y que pasen buena semana._

_ciaoo~~_

Novios de Terapia

20- Entre las Estrellas:

Tenía frío. Tanto que no me podía mover. No sentía los dedos de los pies, tampoco los de las manos y mucho menos otra parte de mi cuerpo. Tan sólo sentía frío. Todo estaba oscuro, sentía un vacío en mi estómago, como si me hubieran arrebatado alguna parte de mi. Era triste. Era una sensación que me rompía en mil pedazos, aunque no supiera exactamente cual era el motivo. Quería abrir los ojos, mover los brazos y tapar aquel vació que hacía circular un aire helado entre todo mi cuerpo. Quería gritar de dolor, aunque no sabía exactamente de donde procedían. Intente una vez más centrarme en el foco más cálido de mi cuerpo, pero por mucho que lo hiciera no lograba hacer que las demás partes heladas se calentaran. Comencé a desesperarme. Luche contra la inmovilidad, hasta que me canse y me volví a sumir en un extraño y pesado sueño.

Cuando volví a estar consciente sentía como si se me había olvidado algo, el frío y el dolor había desaparecido, simplemente no sentía nada. No había nada que me molestara. Todo era silencio y tranquilidad. Aunque ese algo que me decía que se me estaba quedando algo, seguía rondando por mi cabeza. Pensé durante un momento... hasta que escuché algo. No provenía de mi, era algo mucho más alejado de donde yo estaba. Escuchaba como un eco, de alguna voz que creo que en algún momento conocí. Esperé a que volvería a sonar...

~- Hola, Hinata.- habló la voz. No se porque sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba. ¿Quién era?¿Qué era ese sonido?- Ya hace un mes que estás en coma... y me siento solo.

Ésta vez sentí que el vacío del estómago se abría paso por todo mi abdomen, removiendo cada parte de mis órganos, haciendo que algo ardiera en mi. Quería gritar, lo hice... pero mi voz no se escuchó. Tenía miedo. La voz se había apagado. Mi ángel se estaba alejando.

- … te amo.- escuché a lo lejos.

_Yo también, Yo también._ Contesté, aunque no sabía porque. Tenía miedo. No quería perdérlo. El dolor volvió a corromper todo mi cuerpo y nuevamente la sensación de nada lo cubrió todo. La consciencia se me iba yendo poco a poco, pero la voz aún seguía resonando en alguna parte de mi cerebro, aunque sabía que él ya no estaba ahí.

Desperté nuevamente. Todo seguía oscuro, todo seguía en silencio, pero a pesar de esa calma tan extraña, sentía que algo no estaba marchando bien. Que algo demasiado importante se me estaba olvidando. Necesitaba saber que era, quería saberlo, deseaba saberlo, pero por mucho que luchara no aparecía nada en mi mente. La voz que en un momento sonó, todavía hacía eco en mi cabeza. Resonando, haciéndome estremecer y meramente, hacerme consciente del sentimiento que esas palabras expresaban. Él, me amaba. Lo sabía, pero aún así... ¿Quién era?¿Quién era yo?

Un ruido se escuchó muy lejos de mi... sentí que era Él. Me alegré o eso fue la sensación. Sentí una calidez en una de mis extremidades, aunque no sabía exactamente cual era. Concentré toda mi atención en esa calidez.

- Te amo.- dijo y se fue otra vez.

_Yo también, yo también te amo. _Y una vez más la sensación de vacío se lo llevó todo y volví a caer en una especie de letargo, donde no pensaba y tampoco dormía. Ese mismo algo que me decía todo lo anterior, me hacía ser consciente que tanta sensación de calma no podía ser bueno. El vacío en mi estómago se estremeció. Escuche un llanto. Mi corazón palpitó. Escuché otro llanto. Otra vez mi corazón. Quise gritar, nuevamente el dolor me corrompía todo el cuerpo y seguido la sensación de vacío. _No, no quiero irme. Sasuke._ ¿Quién era esa persona?¿Quien lloraba?¿ Por qué me dolía?

- Te extraño...-susurró la voz.

Localice la calidez. Era mi mano. Me sentí feliz. Intenté concetrarme en la calidez de mi mano, en la sensación caliente que la cubría y en la voz.

- Te amo...- continuo la voz.- Hinata, te amo... te amo... perdoname.

Algo frío sentí. Algo helado me atravesó el corazón. Me duele. Grité, pero nadie me escuchó. Sentí que la calidez de mi mano se alejaba. Tuve miedo. _No, no te vayas. _

Luché contra la inmovilidad, quería moverme, mover la mano y detener el calor. Quería mantener aquella voz, cerca de mi. Me hacía sentir viva, me hacía sentir amada. ¿Quién era?¿Por qué me dolía su ausencia?

Intenté mover la mano, pero nada parecía. El calor se estaba marchando. _No, no te vayas... espérame... Sasuke._

- No...- escuché otra voz. Sentí que algo salía de mi boca. Era extraño. Moví la mano.- Sasuke... no...- mi voz sonaba extraño. Cerré la mano y sentí la calidez. Me relaje.- Te amo...-susurré.

- ¡ENFERMERA!-gritó la voz que antes susurraba.

Escuche demasiadas cosas, pero no entendía nada. Sentí que me movían, que me tocaban, pero tan sólo podía prestar atención a la mano que sujetaba la mía. Era cálida y temblaba. Sonreí y suspiré tranquila. No estaba sola...

Casi sin darme cuenta comencé a sentir cosas y ser consciente de que eran esas cosas. Si soy sincera, no me gustó. Intenté dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia y pronto me encontraba nuevamente en ese estado de la nada, pero aun así sabía como volver al otro estado...

Algo me atravesaba el brazo, no era algo muy fino, ya que sentía como esa cosa iba dejando un líquido frío y espeso dentro de mi. Sentía que me dolía demasiado la espalda, como si hubiera estado en la misma postura durante mucho tiempo. También sentía que mi entrepierna estaba tan seca que me dolía y en el abdomen no sentía nada, y eso me molestaba. Se suponía que debía sentir algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que sentir. Me concentré en seguir el reconocimiento. Las piernas las tenía heladas, los dedos de los pies dormidos y el cuello me dolía. Cansada de tanta incomodidad me moví. Escuché un gemido y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue cerrar la mano, donde sentía calidez. La calidez me respondió. Preste toda mi atención en eso. No era una cosa incorpórea. Era una mano. Y grande, muy grande y demasiado caliente. Me sentía extrañamente ansiosa.

- ¿Hinata?- habló la voz. Supuse que ese debía ser mi nombre, por lo que intenté responder.

- Hmm...- no se si hable o que. Pero la mano se apretó con fuerza.

- ¿Puedes oírme?

- ¡Obvio! Si no, no te estaría intentando contestar...-gruñí molesta. Eso era una pregunta demasiado obvia. Me sentía extrañamente irritada.

Escuché un pequeño gemido y luego unas risas, acto seguido gotas frías. ¿Qué pasaba? No entendía nada. Quería entender. Moví la cabeza y la giré hasta donde estaba el calor. Poco a poco abrí los ojos. Lo que vi, fue demasiado brillante para mi vista acostumbrada a la luz.

Era un rostro pálido, con las mejillas vivas de un color rojo y unos ojos tan negros como las mismas ojeras que tenían debajo. Cabello azabache, desordenado, cuello esbelto, espalda grande y rígida, pecho agitado, piernas largas y fuerte... ¿Quién era ese adonis? Volví a mirar a su angelical rostro hasta reconocerlo...

- Sasuke...-gemí. Mi voz sonó ronco.

- Si, soy yo.

Antes de que pudiera entender cualquier cosa me lancé a sus brazos. No se si fue por suerte divina, pero el cable que tenía en mi brazo no me interrumpió en mi alocado abrazo. Él me estrechó en su pecho, mientras repetía una y otra vez mi nombre, mientras pedía gracias al cielo y me daba dulces besos en el pelo. Levanté el rostro de su pecho y le miré a los ojos, esperé a que me besara, pero no lo hizo. Fruncí el ceño y le besé yo. Me sentía como si fuera años que no besaba a alguien, como si fueran años que no sintiera el cuerpo de otra persona cerca de mi. Lloré mientras me separaba de el.

- ¿Y mis bebés?- pregunté cuando recordé todo.- ¿Y mis niños?

- Están bien...-me aseguró mientras me estrechaba nuevamente en su pecho.- Te amo Hinata, te amo...

- Lo se...- dije mientras aceptaba todo su amor.- Yo también... y no sabes cuanto.

-¡Oh si!- aseguró.

Quería seguir junto a él, que me abrazara tanto que sus brazos murieran de cansancio, pero el cable ya no pudo más y empezó a jalarme, por lo que obligada tuve que volver a acostarme y mirar por primera vez la habitación. Era una habitación grande, llena de flores, cuadros suaves y iluminada de forma tenue. Las sábanas que cubrían mis piernas desnudas tenían unas letras que reflejaban el nombre del hospital. Segundos después de mi incorporación a la cama, entró el médico. No lo conocía, pero dejé que me tocara por todo y que me preguntara cualquier cosa. Contesté todo. Supuse que bien, ya que sonrió y suspiró tranquilo.

- Dentro de unos dos días le daremos el alta...-le habló a Sasuke como si yo no lo entendiera.

- Oye, que sigo aquí...- le informe al médico sin ninguna apize de cortesía.

- Si, pues pronto podrás ver a tus hijos...-sonrió y nos dejó solos.

En pocas palabras me explicó lo que había ocurrido. Había tenido a mis bebés, los dos totalmente sanos y perfectos, pero yo había quedado en coma después de someterme a una histerectomía y un legrado. Algo que sabía que me debían de hacer, pero que no se sabía que sobreviviría, pero ahí estaba. Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero antes...

- Lo siento...-susurré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por todo, por hacerte pasar un infierno los 9 meses de embarazo y todo el tiempo que estuve en coma... ¿cuantos fueron?- quise saber.

- Un mes...- suspiró agotado.- … no pasa nada, entiendo porque lo hiciste..

- ¿En serio?- abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- Pero aun así... ¿por qué no confiaste en mi?¿Por qué no me dijiste que los hijos no eran míos?

- ¿Eh?

No se si fue mi rostro que le hizo callar o de mis palabras, pero su rostro estaba cambiando a unos cuantos colores que no me gustaban nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Cerré los ojos automáticamente.

- ¡No te hagas la dormida!- gruño encolerizado.

- No grites...- le pedí mientras ponía carita triste. El se intentó calmar respirando de forma exagerada una y otra vez.- ¿Qué quieres saber?- dije intentando ganar tiempo y pensar, recordar y volver a formar las palabras exactas que en un momento pensé que diría si sobrevivía.

- Desde el principio...-exigió.

Suspiré y me concentré en contarle los últimos días de mi vida antes de entrar en coma, y antes de saber que podía morir...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Larara lara lara (corcheita) Ji,Ji,Ji ¿Soy mala? Un poquito... ju,ju,ju... ¿Qué les pareció?¿Lloraron? Yo si, buaaa... que penita me dio. Ya saben... ¡díganme cositas! Sin más aquí les contesto...<p>

SasuHinaFanporsiempre: ¡Soy mala! Lo sé... que cruel que soy. Me alegra que te guste, y no me odies... si yo también lo paso malamente cuando lo escribo... ju,ju,ju... sólo un poquito, el otro tanto me divierto bastante. Intenté que fuera un poco más largo ¿te parece bien? Se muuuuy Gappy y que pases linda semana.

Yami06 Ni Hikari19: ¡Yo también estoy de exámenes! Te comprendo perfectamente... si, también tendría que estudiar, pero a ciertas horas de la noche mi cerebro solo funciona para motivos ociosos y no para motivos educativos... así que ¡Animo! ¿Lloraste? Oh! Hago llorar a la gente, soy malvada...ji,ji,ji. A mi también me dio bastante pena... pero bueno si nuestro Sasuket, en el fondo de su patata...siente tristeza. Espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto como yo al escribirlo... sii, lo del coma fue así en plan...hmm no quiero matarla, pero tampoco quiero que se quede inmune... todo gappy no es divertido... soy malvada...lo se. En fin, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo entero y que el hechizo de Gappycidad este contigo. ¡Chauu!

Lady-Darkness-Chan: Siiii! Yes, i'm evil! Soy muy mala... es divertido. Tranquila, si me matas mi fantasma escribirá por mi y te perseguirá eternamente... es broma... un poquito... vale, si te perseguirá eternamente pero no te hará daño. Seré un fantasma bueno. Aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Se muuuuy gappy y que pases linda semana.

Bueno, si el cosmo se pone de mi parte y la inspiración acude intentaré colgar el capi lo antes posibles. Sin más sean demasiado Gappys, tanto que de repeluz y enidia. Sean gappysss y linda semanaaaa~~

CIAO~~


	22. Atrás

_Sip, es Sábado a las 20:05 de la tarde, no se a que hora se subirá el capi, pero... ¡aqui estoy| Gracias a todos por seguir aquí, y darme ánimos a seguir. Espero que les guste. Ciaooo~~_

_sean Gappys!_

Novios de Terapia

21- Antes:

Abandoné el Hospital, sabiendo que si volvía en aquel momento y retrocedía mis pasos y palabras me arrepentiría toda mi vida. No podía estar ni un segundo más al lado de esa mujer: La amaba. En realidad la amaba tanto y por esa misma razón era capaz de odiarla tan profundamente en ese mismo momento. Por un instante deseé que volviera a caer en coma, que me diera tiempo para asimilar todo lo que me había dicho, volver a ser consciente de lo que se me acababa de venir encima y ante todo, lo mucho que me dolía aquella información. Se suponía que debía ser feliz, se suponía que la mujer que amaba debía ser feliz, pero en su mirada trasparente comprendí lo mucho que le dolía decir todo aquello. No fue fácil para ella, y yo en ningún momento le ayude.

La odiaba por amarme tanto y al mismo tiempo la amaba por amarme tanto. ¿Quién arriesgaría todo por una persona?¿Por tres personas? Y dos de ellas, que aun no conocía.

Corrí al auto, cerré la puerta tan fuerte como pude y me quedé pensando durante un largo rato. Sabía que si comenzaba a conducir llegaría demasiado rápido a mi casa, y realmente eso era lo último que quería hacer. Necesitaba tiempo, algo que ni las horas del reloj me daría...

Al cruzar la puerta de casa, los escuché llorar. No era el mismo llanto de siempre, era totalmente distinto, uno que no era ni de leche, ni de caca ni de papá. Era algo que tan sólo una mujer les podía dar. _No puedo..._ pensé mientras me imaginaba lo que la haría sufrir a ella y al mismo tiempo a mi, si era yo quien le llevaba a sus hijos. No quería admitirlo pero debía ser él.

Llegué a la habitación de los bebés, Itachi se encontraba con un brazo meciendo a uno y con el otro brazo al otro. Era una imagen muy cómica, pero no tenía humor para reír. No fue hasta unos minutos después que comencé a ver en aquellos bebes la imagen de Hinata; pequeñas criaturitas angelicales que tan sólo querían que las cuidaran y que las amaran... ¿Que había pasado con la madre de ella?¿Por qué no lucho como su hija? Gruñí.

Informé a Itachi que la madre de los bebés había despertado totalmente, que estaba lúcida y que necesitaba ver urgentemente a sus hijos. Le pedí que fuera él quien se los entregara. Quizás ella pensaría que sería un gesto bastante cruel, puesto que si lo hacía él no tendría más remedio que contarle la verdad. Contar la verdad dos veces... ¿por qué era tan rencoroso?

Vestí a uno de los bebés con un monito de color azul y Itachi al otro con uno de color verde. Estaban precisos. Sonreí cuando los dejé en el cochecito y se marcharon junto con su otro papá. Al estar sólo me tiré en la cama y comencé a reflexionar... debía encontrar la manera de que volviera a mirar a Hinata y no sentir ni odio ni amor... necesitaba ser neutral y tomar la decisión correcta. Cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que el timbre de la casa sonó. Gruñí y me levanté de la cama, caminé hasta la puerta de la entrada y abrí la puerta. Ahí se encontraba mi madre, llevaba cuatro maletas enorme, el ceño fruncido y poco dispuesta a hablar hasta que se encontrara sentada en el sofá, con una copa de Brandy. Hice todo lo que ella me pidió y por último me senté a su lado y ambos en silencio bebimos alcohol hasta estar lo suficiente contentos para hablar de sentimientos sin sentir nada...

- Me voy a divorciar de tu padre...-murmuró mientras se volvía a servir otra copa de brandy. No pregunté el porque, era obvio. Demasiados años tolerando a un titiritero.- Así que me quedaré en tu casa hasta que encuentre trabajo y pueda pagarme un alquiler...- comentó como si mi aprobación no importara, y realmente era así.- Ahora te toca hablar a ti...-exigió.

- Soy el padre de los bebés...- escupí como si aquello fuera veneno. Mi madre no parecía extrañada. Me lo suponía. El último en enterarse siempre es el afectado, por desgracia.- y Hinata lo supo en el momento que dio a luz... ¿cómo es posible eso?- a esa pregunta si que necesitaba una respuesta.

- ¡Bah! Tonterías, siempre lo ha sabido...- contesto ella, mientras vaciaba su copa. La miré sorprendido. No sabía que mi madre fuera tan buena bebedora. Sonreí.- … lo que pasa que es difícil decirlo cuando sabes que al hacerlo puedes causar daño... y más en una situación como la suya...

Las palabras de mi madre suavizaron un poco mis pensamientos, haciendo que toda la conversación tenía con ella volviera a repetirse dentro de mi...

_ Cuando supe que el embarazo me estaba matando...-dice con voz suave. Me cuesta escucharla por lo que presto atención.- tan sólo me vino a la cabeza una idea... "Mis bebés deben vivir felices" me daba igual que la forma de hacerlo dañara por completo la imagen que todos tuvieran de mi... tan sólo quería que ellos fueran felices._

_¿Como?- pregunto._

_Haciendo que la lucha entre ustedes terminara... -suspira.- Fue un error acostarme con Itachi y dejar que mi padre tomara el control... también fue un grave error acostarme contigo después... pero aun así no me arrepiento. Gracias a todo eso... tu pudiste encontrar algo que te unía a tu hermano, dejando todos los rencores a fuera... y al mismo tiempo, recuperando tu confianza y tu amor propio..._

_¿Y Kakashi que tenía que ver con todo esto?_

_Simplemente me ayudó a que todo fuera mejor...- dice con media sonrisa en los labios.- Hizo su papel de ginecólogo durante los siguientes meses a la perfección, me ayudo como amigo y supo encontrar el modo de que el dolor del embarazo fuera menor... en ningún momento estuvo de acuerdo en que ocultara la identidad del padre, pero... al final comprendió que así sería lo mejor..._

Antes de que ella pudiera terminar de hablar yo había salido corriendo del Hospital. Había pasado diez meses engañado por completo, no sólo yo, sino también mi hermano. Ambos nos habíamos hecho una idea equivocada, basándonos en los celos y en la inseguridad de cada uno. Y ella, sabía eso... era malvada. Me costaba creer que un ser tan puro como Hinata, pudiera a llegar a ser tan malvado...

- Eso se llama ser madre...-irrumpió la mujer borracha de mi lado.- cuando sabes que la felicidad de tus hijos corre peligro... sacas tus uñas, tus dientes y peleas... eso fue lo que hizo ella.

- Pero... aun sabiendo eso...- sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar. ¿Hacía cuanto que no lo hacía?- … ¿ por qué... por qué... no la puedo perdonar?

- Porque eres el más afectado de todos... y porque la amas. No puedes creer que la persona que amas sea más lista que tu y logre sus objetivos sin ser vista...

- Es una Hyuga...-hipé.

Sabía que todas esas palabras eran falsas, tan sólo había una que ninguno de los dos habíamos podido pronunciar, quizás porque era una clara característica de nuestra familia, algo que nos diferenciaba de las otras y que durante siglos nos había defendido de la banca rota. Era el Orgullo. Hinata había herido mi orgullo como hombre, como padre, como adulto... no había confiado en mi, no había confiado en los Uchihas y había seguido su camino durante todos esos meses. De golpe recordé la primera vez que la vi, aún no era novia de Itachi, pero estaban casi...

Habíamos acudido a una reunión en la casa de los Hyuga, y ella estaba ahí, hablando con su padre de forma discreta, pero por toda la postura de su pequeño cuerpo, comprendí que estaban discutiendo. Minutos después ella le dio la espalda a su padre y corrió hasta salirse del centro de mi vista. Al poco rato escuché como ella decía que haría las cosas a su manera y lograría enamorarse de alguien a quien ella quisiera, todo a su manera. Pero un mes después terminó enamorada de mi hermano, siguiendo los esquemas familiares y una vez más, dejando que fuera el apellido que moviera los hilos de su conducta. Pero por primera vez desde que nació, había decidido hacerlo todo a su manera, arriesgando tanto, que nadie podría hacer. Ella era un espíritu libre. ¿Qué era al lado de ella?¿La merecía? Sabía que ella me amaba, tanto que para que volviera a ser yo, fingió que amaba a otro...

- Te ama y tu la amas... eso es lo único que debería importarte...- irrumpió en mis cavilaciones mi madre, mientras se le cerraban los ojos y el alcohol hacía efecto en su cabeza.- ...tan sólo debes darte tiempo.

A los pocos segundos ya había caído en un profundo sueño. Sabía que cuando se levantara haría como si no hubiera pasado nada y haríamos una vida normal. Aunque mientras la veía tranquila durmiendo,pensé que quizás eso era lo que siempre habíamos hecho los Uchiha: Cometíamos un fallo y hacíamos como si no hubiera pasado nada...

Tenía que empezar de nuevo, comenzar de cero... de forma distinta.

Debía conseguir encontrar a mi yo verdadero, como lo había hecho Hinata, y así poder defender como un león aquello que realmente me importaba...

Llevé a mi madre a la habitación de Invitados de mi apartamento compartido con mi hermano y luego me marché de la casa...

Antes de comenzar mi vida nueva, tenía que cerrar capítulos anteriores, por lo que mi siguiente destino era...

El hospital.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias a todos por llegar aquí! Espero que les haya gustado y al fin, hayan respondido a todas sus dudas, ya saben que si hay algo que no entiendan no duden en preguntarlo. Sean gappys.<p> 


	23. Maternidad

**Es sabado y me reporto...¡Al final las vacaciones! Que ganas de terminar el curso ya... ¿que tal todo?¿hay planes?¿Gappicidad? BUENO, aquí está el capítulo como es deuda...¡gracias por seguir hasta aquí! Espero que les guste y disfruten...y sean muy GAPPY.**

**CIAOOO~~**

Novios de Terapia

22- Maternidad:

Cuando lo vi salir corriendo de la habitación, supe que no lo volvería a ver entrar, y si lo hacía no traería consigo ninguna buena noticia. Era algo que ya sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que el embarazo destruyera mi salud o incluso antes de que el hubiera entrado al quirófano a despedirse de mi. Tenía que aceptarlo, debía ser fuerte y criar a mis bebés y contándoles bellas historias de quien era su padre y porque razón se había marchado. En lo que llevaba de minutos sentada en la cama, con las manos heladas y la mirada perdida, había ideado cientos de historias, y todas y cada una de ellas, reflejaban una parte de lo que era Sasuke: No aquel joven de ojos fríos, no aquel ángel triste que dibuje una vez, tampoco el sujeto que me esperaba con la colita en lo alto. N o ese Sasuke. Si no el hombre de que me enamoré; el joven que luchaba por lo que quería, con su carácter serio y distante, con sus manías egoístas … y con sus palabras cálida. Si, a ese era el Sasuke que más amaba.

Antes de poder decidir algo, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir, ésta vez con una versión de Sasuke mucho más adulta, con el cabello largo desordenado, ojeroso, manchado de leche en polvo y con un enorme carrito, donde se podía oír tristes llantos de bebes. Mis bebés. Lloré, mucho antes de que Itachi entrara en la habitación. Aún seguía llorando cuando pude cogerlos en brazos y mirarlos por primera vez... era pequeñitos angelitos que venían a alegrarme la vida. Sonreí, al mismo momento que mis preciosos y delicados bebes quedaban dormidos, sujetándome con sus pequeñas manitas el pijama de la clínica.

- Gracias por todo...- susurré mientras seguía mirando mi creación.

- Soy su tío ¿no?- sonrió Itachi y se sentó al borde de la cama.

- ¿Cómo lo descubriste?- quise saber. No dudaba que Itachi en algún momento descubriera mi plan, pero me sorprendía que fuera tan tarde.

- Unas semanas después de que cayeras en coma...-confeso mientras me quitaba a uno de los bebes de los brazos y lo ponía en el cochecito. Yo fruncí el ceño molesta.- Debes descansar...-me aconsejo, mientras se llevaba al otro.

- Llevo casi 3 meses descansando...-objete malhumorada.- ¿Y como fue? Dudo que Kakashi te dijera nada...

- ¿Importa?

- No realmente, tan sólo era curiosidad... pero ¿estás bien?

- Eso es una pregunta cruel...teniendo en cuenta que desde que te enamoraste de mi hermano, jamás tuve oportunidad de estar contigo.

No dije nada. No hacía falta. Nada de lo que yo pudiera decir, aliviaría el dolor de su rostro o le ayudaría a llevarlo a algún rincón de su cerebro. Tan sólo deseaba que fuera feliz, con otra mujer o quizás sólo. Es raro a veces, pero la felicidad no se encuentra en estar con otras personas, sino estar contigo mismo y saber que eres feliz haciendo lo que haces. Y estaba segura de que él lo lograría. Era un joven fuerte, listo y extremadamente cariñoso. Llegaría lejos, tanto estando solo como acompañado.

Estuvimos un largo rato hablando sobre los acontecimientos de los últimos días, de la evolución de mis bebés y las manías de cada uno. Era sorprendente, pero sabía absolutamente todo de ellos.

- ¿Y el nombre?- quise saber.

- ¿eh? No le hemos puesto..

- ¿Por qué?- grité indignada.

- Pues... porque son tus hijos... y ..

- No seas tonto, y ya pónselos.- le ordené con el ceño fruncido.

Su rostro se quedó helado durante unos segundos, como si le costara procesar la información que estaba recibiendo, como si estuviera codificada y su programa para descodificarlos fuera demasiado antiguo. Poco tiempo después sonrió, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un agradable rosa y los ojos le brillaron. Suspiré. Me enamoré de Itachi en su momento, por su ternura, por su sinceridad... y por el amor que ponía en todas las cosas que hacía, fuera lo que fuera.

Pensó durante un minuto y cargó al primer bebé; que era un poco más pequeño que el otro, delgadito y delicado, de piel clara y unos enormes ojos claros. Ese se parecía a mi.

- Hiroki...- dijo con seguridad. Alargué los brazos y me lo dio. Le acurruqué entre mis brazos y le besé en la frente.

- Hola Hiroki, aquí está mamá.

Sin esperar a que terminara de presentarme con mi hijo, sujetó al otro en brazos. Éste era más grande, un poco más gordito, tenía el ceño fruncido y cuando abrió los ojos pude ver, en ellos al mismo Sasuke. Tenía aspecto de enfadado, y cada patadita que daba lo hacia con rabia, como si le desagradara que Itachi le abrazara. Sonreí.

- Y el Hikaru- dejé que me pusiera a Hikaru en el otro brazo y volví a presentarme.

Tenerlos tan cerca de mi, fue algo mágico. Como si fuera el mismo día del parto, como si no hubiera pasado un mes desde que les di a luz. Sonreí y lloré durante mucho rato, tanto que las lágrimas se habían fundido con la ropa de los bebes. No quería despertarles, pero los gimoteos salían de mi boca uno tras otro. En ningún momento los bebés se quejaron, tan sólo me miraban tranquilos, con su ojitos fijos en mi. Eran mis bebes.

Era entrada la noche, cuando Itachi se marchó con el cochecito y dentro mis hijos durmiendo como angelitos. Sabía que no podría dormirme, llevaba demasiado tiempo acostada, necesitaba moverme y salir de esa habitación monitorizada, ser libre de cables y poder respirar aire puro. Cuando me enteré por una de las enfermeras que el turno de rondas había terminado me dispuse a salir de la habitación. El mero hecho de levantarme de la cama fue duro, me dolía todo el abdomen, las piernas me temblaban y ponerme de pie fue peor que todo junto. Me sentía como si hubiera hecho una maratón sin antes haber calentado. No se como, pero al final pude salir. Camine poco a poco hasta llegar a los jardines interiores. La noche era clara y no se veía ninguna nube, no hacía especialmente calor, pero el aire era cálido cuando rozaba mis brazos y piernas descubiertas. Me dejé caer agotada en un pequeño banco cerca de un árbol. Respiré el aire y me prometí que el día siguiente comenzaría hacer todo los trámites para salir de ahí. Necesitaba recuperar mi vida, volver a poner en orden todo lo que había dejado atrás, y quizás volver a empezar con mi padre. Necesitaba que el confiara nuevamente en mi. Mis bebes iban a necesitar un abuelo.

Estaba apunto de marcharme cuando una sombra tapó la luz de un faro, provocándo que la única luz fuera la de la gran luna. Giré para ver quien era y me lo encontré...

- Te ves bien...- comento como si de hacía un par de horas algo en mi hubiera cambiado.

- Y tu te ves diferente...- le informe, ya que era real. Su rostro era más seguro, tenía las mejillas llenas de color y la mirada segura.- Recuerda que te amo...- dije con una media sonrisa.

No tenía que ser muy lista para saber que hacía ahí a esas altas horas de la noche. Teníamos muchas cosas que hablar, tantas que un solo día no bastaría lo suficiente. Teníamos que curar viejas heridas, pero sabía que eso llevaría mucho tiempo, un tiempo que Sasuke no me iba a dar. Quizás en algún momento, pero no en esos días... no hasta que recuperara aquello que había perdido, o mejor dicho, aquello que yo le había arrebatado. No me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero sabía que sus palabras me iban a doler, por lo que me preparé. No debía rendirme. No todavía.

- No voy a casarme contigo...-comenzó. Caminó y se sentó a mi lado, sentí que ponía su mano encima de la mía. No la moví. Debía dejar que terminara de hablar, por el bien de los dos.- pero te amo y eso es algo que jamás cambiara ¿lo sabes no?- asentí- pero... también te odio, te odio por no haber confiando en mi, por no haberme comentado como mínimo que los bebés eran míos... ni si quiera elegimos nombre...

- Hiroki y Hikaru...

- Itachi..-murmulló molesto.- ¿Por qué? Hinata, realmente no te entiendo...- sabía que quería gritar, pero teníamos que hablar en silencio, seguíamos estando en un hospital. Y el lo sabía.

- … me pareció lo correcto, porque mientras que tu no estés... el estará y hará lo que tu harás.

Sabía que esas palabras le iban a doler, pero tenía que decirlas, además el ya sabía que así iba a hacer. Tomó aire, demasiado para la capacidad de sus pulmones, pero no le importó. Soltó mi mano y me obligó a mirarle. No quería llorar, pero las lágrimas me traicionaron y comenzaron a brotar y a caer, una tras otra, sin control... y yo no las podía detener, como tampoco lo podía detener a el. No había nada en ese momento que yo pudiera hacer, tan sólo esperar y escuchar...

- Te amo y Te odio, por eso necesito un tiempo para pensar porque te amo y si es suficiente el odio que te tengo para dejarte de amar... ¿lo comprendes?- yo asen´ti.-... ¿podrás perdonarme por ser así de egoísta? - asentí.- Gracias.

Me beso. Quizás fue el mejor beso que nos habíamos dado nunca, el más sincero, el más lleno de sentimientos y necesidades, pero a pesar de que fue el mejor. Cuando sus labios se separaron de mi, no pude dejar de pensar que fue un beso amargo, tanto que jamás lo podría olvidar. Nos volvimos a besar, pero el sabor seguía siendo el mismo. Después del último beso que termino en abrazó el se marchó, dejándome sola llorando y dispuesta a esperarle... no eternamente, pero si el tiempo suficiente para dejar que se volviera a enamorar de mi.

...¿El fin?

* * *

><p>Ya que habéis llegado aquí... Tengo una pregunta que haceros. ¿Les gusta éste final o quieren otro? No se si dejarlo ahí, o continuar... si es así, será muy posible que sólo haya uno más. No se como será... pero quien saben. ¿Qué opinan?<p>

¡Díganme cosas!

Aquí contesto:

Annii Gabiiz: ¡Hola! Me alegro que hayas terminado y tengas vacaciones. Me alegro un montón que se haya aclarado muchas cosas del capítulo jejeje. Si, el papá no es Itachi me costó un poco decidirlo pero al final...es así. ¿Te gusto este capi?¿Que opinas? Se muy Gappy!

~Hikari19 (Yami06 Ni Hikari19: ¡Yeah! Me costó bastante aclararme, pero al final lo logre...¡ya a mi también! Me hubiera gustado hacer los bebes tanto de Itachi como de Sasuke... estoy contenta pero triste... es raro. Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que te guste este capi. Se muuuy Gappy.

Lady- darkness-chan: ¡Buen baile! Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo también. Se muy gappy!


	24. Epilogo

**¡GRACIAS! No puedo decir nada más, estoy sumamente agradecida de que hayas llegado aquí, que hayan compartido conmigo este Fic y que les haya emocionado tanto como a mi. Otra vez Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y por darme ideas y decirme lo que no cuadraba, vuestra opinión es muy importante para mi. **

**Como dije en el anterior capítulo, que no sabía si dejarlo tal cual o seguir...pues aquí está el EPILOGO, espero que les guste y que no les haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias nuevamente y os deseo la mayor GAPPICIDAD del mundo y que me sigan leyendo xD si les gusta como escribo claro.**

**MUCHA GAPPICIDAD Y... ¡HASTA PRONTO!**

Novios de Terapia

Epilogo

El tren salió con una hora de retraso, haciendo que todos mis planes tuvieran que atrasarse un poco más. Realmente no me importó, estaba seguro que a donde me dirigía nadie me esperaría. Había sido así durante tanto tiempo, pero aquel día era especial. Sabía que no habría ninguna persona en la estación buscándome, tampoco recibiría una llamada o cualquier nota de cariño. Absolutamente nada. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el tiempo volará. No quería pensar, lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo, ahora tan sólo quería ser feliz.

"Próxima Parada Estación de Hokkaido" se escuchó la voz nasal del intercomunicador. Abrí los ojos y comencé a ver el paisaje tan diferente de Tokio, campos de arroz, gente con sombreros de paja, niños corriendo por calles de tierra. Era extraño estar en aquel lugar, todo tan lejos de la vida real, era como si estuviera huyendo de mi día a día, aunque era totalmente diferente. El tren se detuvo, y comenzó mi sufrimiento.

Llevaba veinte minutos caminando, tenía el cabello mojado del sudor, los gemelos me dolían y tenía la boca seca, en mi mano más arrugado que otra cosa, un trozo de papel con una dirección. Maldije por no mirar en Google Maps. Respiré profundo y comencé a caminar, sin mirar al mapa y sin pensar en otra cosa que llegar a aquella casa.

Un cuarto de hora después, llegué a una zona tranquila, habían varias casas de colores pasteles, con pequeños jardines y ambiente agradable, no muy lejos de ahí, había una pequeña colina y en lo alto una preciosa casa blanca. A diferencia de todas las demás, ésta tenía un pequeño parte infantil, donde nos niños corrían y gritaban de jubilo. Me dio un vuelco el corazón...

Solté la maleta, el papel y todo lo que llevaba conmigo para subir la cuesta lo más rápido posible. Al llegar a lo alto de la colina los niños dejaron de gritar y me miraron fijamente. Algo en sus ojos me hicieron sentirme feliz. Sonrieron y corrieron adentro de la casa. Escuché como llamaban a su mamá y poco después la puerta de la casa se abrió...

- Hola...- susurré.

No hubo palabras, tan sólo sus labios finos dibujaron una tierna sonrisa mientras sus pálidas mejillas iban cogiendo un leve rubor. Sonreí y ella me ofreció la mano, mientras los dos niños iban gritando...

- ¡Bienvenido, Papá!

~~~~~~~ FIN~~~~~~

* * *

><p>¡AQUÍ CONTESTO!<p>

Sakusa: GRACIAS, me alegro que te haya gustado y que te hayas desenrrollado. Se muy Gappy.

Methy: GRACIAS, aquí esta otro capítulo y el último. Espero que te haya gustado. Se realmente Gappy.

Marcia Andrea: GRACIAS, tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Lamento que se haya hecho un Cliche, pero me pareció la mejor formar para que las cosas sean felices. Espero que este Epilogo no te haya disgustado. Te deseo la mayor Gappicidad.

Annii GabiiZ: GRACIAS, aquí esta el Epilogo. Espero que te haya gustado... pero ¿por que son horribles tus vacaciones? ¡Hay que disfrutarlas al máximo! Si, yo las disfrutare muchisimo. ¡Ah! Amigaaa, al final lo descubriste... es ¡lo mejorcito! no quedarse sólo en una pareja =D. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y te deseo la mayor Gappicidad del mundo mundial y deseo que disfrutes tus Gapaciones xD.

Rociio Uzumaki: GRACIAS, realmente cuando escribí también me parecía que Hina era un poco guarra... y todo lo demás, pero bueno... así fue más divertido ¿no? Aquí tienes el último capítulo, espero que te haya gustado y te deseo la mayor gapicidad del mundooo!.

Lucky-Chance: GRACIAS, siiii me leíste la mente, me refiero a lo del bebé...me pareció fabuloso que le cayera mal el tio... total es hijo de Sasuket. Si, realmente me ha dado un poco de miedo escribir el Epilogo, pero me pareció bonito ¿Tu que crees? Me alegro que hayas llegado hasta aquí y toda tu opinión es realmente importante. Espero que me sigas leyendo (si te gusta claro y si quieres xD) y que seas realmente GAPPY.

Yami06 ni Hikari19: GRACIAS, aquí tienes el capítulo final. Espero que te haya gustado tanto como hacerlo a mi. Si, los bebés son super tiernos... son los hijos de ellos...juju ¿cómo no van a ser tiernos? Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y deseo que seas muy Gappy.

Lady-Darkness-Chan: GRACIAS, ojala que tu hermana no me mate... soy muy joven para morir aún. Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te haya gustado tanto escribirlo para mi. Te deseo la mayor Gappicidad del mundo.

BUENO~ gracias a todos por llegar aquí, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y les haya gustado. Yo me despido hasta otro fic.

GRACIAASSS Y SEAN MUYYY GAPPIS.


End file.
